You Had My Heart, At Least For The Most Part
by Beej8
Summary: She made the decision to re-enter his life after he hurt her but will she go back to being more than a friend, since he's moved on with his life and has a new family. Randy/OC Rated M for later chapters!
1. He Hurt Me, I Hurt Him

**Hey hey a new story for you guys!**

**Do not own anyone mentioned from the WWE or Avenged Sevenfold. **

* * *

I sighed with relief as I finished the contracts for my dad. Tomorrow I would be back doing what I truly loved. I would be returning to the WWE. While I was excited it meant I had to face someone I didn't want to see. Someone I had hurt so much six months ago. When I look back now I knew I was wrong to do what I did but everyone was telling me that it was for the best. After all we weren't married anymore, he hurt me in the first place, multiple times. In the process of all this not only did I hurt him, but also I hurt two special people, who I would give my life for. I looked over at the picture on the desk and smiled slightly. It was my two babies. Sullivan and Willow Orton. They were twins, nearly two years old. Sullivan was named after my very good friend Jimmy Sullivan or 'The Rev' to those Avenged Sevenfold fans out there. He was a very close friend of mine hints why my son is named after him. Willow, well I just loved the name Willow. My name was Piper Calaway, daughter of the famous Undertaker. I had worked in the WWE for a while before I decided to leave to look after the kids. Anyway I had taken away their father from them and I have regretted it ever since. Honestly I was scared to revoke the restraining order. Not because of this whole 'Randy now has IED' but because he had a new life. It hurt me to see him with her. The woman he cheated on me with. He married her and then they had Alanna. Fantastic. In a way I was angry. It meant that my children had to share him with somebody else. Of course I don't have a vendetta against Alanna, it's not her fault for the way her father acted. I turned to my computer and switched it off. I placed the contracts in the envelope and left them on the desk for the morning. As I was about to get up I opened the bottom drawer of my desk. I took out the picture of my wedding day. I smiled as I looked at the close up shot of Randy and me. He was looking at me as I smiled at the camera. It was a very good shot. I ran my fingers over the picture and laughed a little. Its funny how things can go from being perfect the one-minute then turn into a nightmare the next. I placed the picture back into the drawer and stood up from my desk. I checked one last time on the kids before walking into my bedroom. I got changed into my pyjamas and brushed through my long brown hair before checking my phone. My dad had text me saying he would pick me up at 8. I smiled and text him back and snuggled into my stupidly large bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow quite short, sorry about that guys.**

**I know this is a Wrestling story but I will be including a couple of chapters on Avenged Sevenfold as a tribute to The Rev but that probably wont be for a while yet so lets see how all of this unfolds. =]**

**Please review to let me know what you think of it!**

**B**

**x**


	2. We Need To Talk

**Don't own anyone from WWE...Only own Piper and the kids!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My dad asked looking at me through the rear view mirror. I stared at him.

"Yeah, I do." I saw him smile a little.

"It's good to have you back on the road kid." I smiled and looked either side of me to see the kids asleep in their chairs. I looked outside the window and saw we were at the arena. I noticed an old friend stood by a car where my dad was parking up.

"Wait here." I nodded at him and began to wake the kids up.

**John**

I saw that Mark was pulling over into a parking spot and walked up to his door as he got out.

"What's up man, why did you want me to come out and meet you?" I asked him. He nodded to the back door.

"Can you help me get something out of the back for me?"

"Uhh sure but I mean if you can't lift it yourself I doubt I'll be much help."

"Just open the door Cena." I looked at him funny then opened the door and felt myself smile.

"Surprise!" I laughed as I looked at Mark.

"Your one smooth son of a…"

"Little ears around!" She said causing me to look at the two kids.

"Girl get out of the car right now!" I said causing her to giggle. She managed to squeeze past the car seats and jumped out the SUV and straight into my arms.

"I missed you Johnny." She whispered making me kiss her cheek.

"Honey I missed you too, I'm just glad you are here." She pulled away from me.

"Well get used to it baby." I raised my eyebrow and looked at Mark then back at her.

"You are back for good?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"Oh it is so good to have you back." She giggled before pointing at the kids.

"Mind giving me a hand with these two?"

"Piper I would love to help you, but what about…" She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it sugar." I looked at her than shrugged and started getting Sullivan out of his car seat.

**Piper**

I watched as John got Sullivan out of the car and I got Willow out.

"I'll get the bags." I heard my dad say. I slammed the door shut and walked behind my dad into the arena with John following me. As we walked into the arena door we were met with Stephanie McMahon.

"Steph!" I shrieked and walked up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Piper I missed you sweetie."

"Steph I saw you last week." I giggled.

"So, that week was hell knowing you were coming back."

"I do love you." She smiled brightly.

"And you, you come to auntie Stephie!" She said as she took Willow out of my hands. I smiled as started kissing her cheeks.

"You know Piper, I am really jealous." I looked at her.

"Why?"

"Look at you, damn I wish I could I get into jeans like that." I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing denim skinny jeans with my boots and had a black sweater on that fell off my right shoulder.

"She's right P, you do look good, whoa man I meant it as a complement!" I giggled and put my arm on dads arm.

"Dad chill out he was kidding."

"He knows I don't like it when he does that."

"Dad it was just a compliment, relax, c'mon let's go to catering." I said walking off in front of everyone.

As we walked through the catering doors I laughed at Steph with Willow. She was one of my best friends and so great with the kids. She was attempting to set Aurora up with Sullivan, which was kind of twisted, but funny at the same time.

I was stopped in my track when I bumped into something hard and stumbled back.

**Randy**

"Sam I don't know who this diva is I have to do a scene with today okay so just relax, I'm with you aren't I?" She sighed and hugged me.

"Your right I'm sorry."

"It's okay I'm just glad you decided to bring Alanna with you." I said pulling away and looking down at my little girl and smiled. I was about to say something to Sam when I felt someone walk into me. I turned around and was met with hazel eyes. Familiar hazel eyes.

"Randy." She whispered.

"Piper?" I shook my head, it couldn't be, was I hallucinating or something.

"Surprise." She whispered as she bit her lip.

"Piper!" I heard Sam say from behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She said pushing in front of me. That was when I noticed them. The twins. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw them. The words around me became background noise but I could still hear them.

"If you didn't notice Sam, but I work here!" Piper retaliated getting closer to her but her dad grabbed a hold of her arm.

"This is bullshit, first you take Randys kids away from him then bring them here and flaunt them in front of him, is this some sort of sick joke to do with court."

"Why don't you shut your mouth you fucking no good cock sucking bitch, my relationship with Randy and our kids are none of your fucking business!" Piper screamed in her face.

"Actually it is, or do you forget, I wear the ring now!" Piper narrowed her eyes as Sam lifted her hand up and pointed to the ring.

"Stop!" I said causing Sam to look at me in disbelief. I shook my head and looked at Piper.

"What are you doing here P?" She ran her hand through her long brown hair.

"I'm back."

"Your back?"

"Yeah back on the road."

"Oh right…"

"Look Randy can I talk to you?" She said cutting me off.

"Uh…"

"In private." She said sending a death glare to Sam. I sighed.

"Sure, c'mon we will go outside." I said as I walked past her. She nodded and followed me.

"Randy you can't be serious!" I heard Sam shout as we walked out of catering.

When we made it outside I leant against the wall.

"How are you?" I asked her as she stood in front of me.

"I've been okay…Thanks…You?"

"Peachy, so what did you want to talk to me about?" She bit her lip again. She always did it when she was nervous.

"The kids, Randy I've revoked the court order." I jumped at the news.

"What?"

"I realised that what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have taken them away from you, and in the process I not only hurt you but I hurt them aswell." I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Piper, so much, so I can see them anytime?" I asked her pulling away. She gave a slight smile.

"Anytime, providing they aren't asleep of course or with my dad, then you would just have an extremely pissed off old man after you." I smirked.

"I always have an extremely pissed off old man after me." She giggled.

"He isn't that bad." I looked at her.

"Okay he is a little, but anyway, if you want you can even take the kids to St. Louis, I know your parents must have missed the kids." I sighed.

"Piper I cannot thank you enough for this."

"It's fine Randy I shouldn't have done it in the first place, you want to go see them?"

"Of course." I followed her inside as we walked through the corridors. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. As we walked up to a door I noticed it was Marks dressing room. We walked in and John and Mark were in there.

"Uh guys would it be okay if we get some privacy please?" John nodded and was about to take Willow when Piper stopped him.

"It's okay, leave the kids." She looked at her dad and nodded at him before he began to move.

"C'mon Cena, getting kicked out of my own dressing room…" He trailed off as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hey guys, look whose here, its daddy!" Both of the little people on the floor looked at me as I stood there. Piper had sat on the floor with them by now.

"Randy, c'mon it's okay." She said with a soft smile. I nodded and slowly sat down on the floor. Willow crawled over to me and I picked her up.

"Hello baby girl, I've missed you!" I said as I kissed her cheek and hugged her close to me. That was when I noticed Sully with his hands in Pipers walking over to me.

"Aww buddy you can walk!" Piper smiled.

"Only with the aid of someone else, Willow can as well but uhh she is a bit stubborn."

"Just like her mom then." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. I hugged Willow and Sullivan close to me. I started bouncing them up and down when the door opened and Stephanie walked in.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I wanted to go through the script for tonight." We both looked at her.

"What about it?" Piper asked.

"Well…We are bringing back the Randy and Piper relationship!" She smiled brightly.

"What!" Me and Piper said at the same time.

* * *

**Okay here is the next installment...Let me know what you guys think...Please**

**Much Love**

**B**

**x**


	3. RAW

**Only own Piper

* * *

**

Alicia Fox made her way down to the ring showing off the divas championship belt. As she got into the ring she asked for a microphone. As she stood in the ring she looked around at the crowd.

"**You see this!" She said raising the belt above her head.**

"**This makes me the best diva on Monday night RAW and in the WWE!" The crowd booed at her statement.**

"**Well the crowd didn't like that King." Cole said.**

"**That is why tonight, I am challenging any diva who wants to take me on tonight, and I will prove to everyone that I am the best diva in this business!" **

"**So who is it gonna be?" King asked as the crowd turned to the top of the ramp to see which diva would grace them with their presence. That was when the room went dark causing the fans to go crazy.**

"**What is going on in here?" Cole asked.**

"**I have no idea." King replied as the bright white light focused on the top of the ramp. **

"**But I think we are about to find out!" King finished. **

**The crowd were quiet as 'Scream' by the Misfits began to fill the arena and the lights came back on. The crowd went wild as they recognised the diva on top of the stage.**

"**Oh my god Cole, that's Piper Calaway!" King exclaimed. **

"**I see that King, wow this crowd is going wild!"**

"**Can you blame them, look at those puppies, the puppies are back Cole!" Cole began to laugh at King. **

**Piper smiled as she walked down the ramp hitting as many of the fans hands as she could. **

"**Oh Cole she is so hot!" King said. **

**Piper was wearing black faux leather trousers and her top cut off at her midriff and revealed a lot of cleavage. Her fringe had been pinned back and her long brown hair hung down her back in curls. She got into the ring and glanced at Alicia before getting up on top of the turnbuckle. She raised her arm and smiled as the fans gave her a welcoming she wasn't expecting. She pointed at King and Cole before walking up to Alicia and snatching the microphone out of hand. She waited till the fans quietened down and brought the microphone to her lips.**

"**You know, I am sick and tired of little girls like you running your mouth off thinking that you are the best when you are not!" The crowd cheered.**

"**So you want a fight honey, you are going to get one, right here right now, and I am going to prove to all of these people that you are not the best diva around here!" Piper smirked at Alicia but it was cut short when Alicia hit Piper over the head with the belt. The crowd booed as the ref got into the ring and rang the bell when Alicia went for the cover.**

"**1…2…" The crowd cheered as Piper kicked out of the pin. She stayed down on the mat but took Alicia out with a swift kick to the feet causing her to fall on her back. Piper used the ropes to help herself up and as Alicia was getting off the mat she was met with a swift kick to the midsection knocking the wind out of her.**

"**Nice kick by Piper right there." Cole stated. **

"**I think I might know what is next Cole!" King said excitedly.**

**Piper grabbed Alicia by the hair and put Alicias head in between her legs before raising her arm at the crowd signalling it was time for her finishing move already. Piper grabbed Alicias hips and lifted her up onto her shoulders. She kept her there for five seconds before raising her up and slamming her back into the mat. Piper laughed as she went for the pin.**

"**1…2…3!" The referee called for the bell and Piper stood up and let the ref raise her arm in the air.**

"**Here is your winner, Piper Calaway!" The crowd went crazy as she climbed back onto the turnbuckle and posed for the fans before blowing them a kiss. She left the ring and turned around as she walked up the ramp looking over at Alicia in the ring who was leant up against the ropes calling Piper a bitch. Piper just waved at her and continued walking up the ramp before posing to the fans once more before heading into the back.**

"**She is back baby!" The King said before RAW went to commercial break. **

_**Piper**_

That was amazing, the fans, oh my god. I had never felt such a rush like that before and I had walked to a WWE ring very many times in my life. As I entered the gorilla position people had gathered round and began to applaud me.

"Guys stop!" I said as I felt my cheeks warm up. I didn't see Steph walking towards me until I nearly fell to the floor.

"Wow Steph chill out."

"Oh my god Piper you looked so amazing out there, I have missed you!"

"As you have told me many times today." I giggled kissing her cheek.

"You!" We both turned round and I rolled my eyes to see it was Sam.

"What do you want?"

"Was this your little idea, to get back at me and at him?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"This storyline between you and Randy, your just trying to worm your way back in aren't you!"

"Ha, after he has been with you no thank you, god knows where you have been." I retaliated.

"Yeah and it was my idea actually, so if you've got a problem why don't you take it up with me and not one of my dad's employees." I smirked at Stephanie as Sam didn't say anything back.

"C'mon P." Steph said grabbing my hand and beginning to walk away. As I passed Sam I stopped and turned round to face her.

"Oh and Sam, remember I was the one that wore the ring first." Her mouth dropped open and I turned and walked away.

_**RAW**_

**The camera panned in on John Cena and Piper Calaway talking.**

"**C'mon P, you know you want to come out to the club tonight, everyone is going to be there!" Piper sighed.**

"**Great, and I have made a lot of enemies while being here so that is going to work out just swell for me!" **

"**Okay so I didn't mean everyone but please, it will just be like old times, with the drinking and you getting up on the bar with the woohoos!" She giggled and looked up at him.**

"**Okay, okay I will come out." She screamed as John picked her up and spun her around.**

"**Great I will pick you up after the show."**

"**Alright see you later." She said as he kissed her cheek. She stood there smiling when the crowd cheered as they saw someone come up behind Piper. He bent down to her ear.**

"**Congratulations." She jumped and turned round.**

"**God Orton you could have give me a heart attack." He laughed.**

"**I'm sorry, but uh what just happened out in the ring…Does that mean you are back for good?" His eyebrow rose and she put her hands on her hips before smiling.**

"**Yeah, it does."**

"**Good." He replied smiling.**

"**What's this the legend killer excited to see me back?" **

"**Maybe, he is." She smiled brighter.**

"**Its good to see you again, you look good." **

"**Thanks you too, I think you look even better than when you left." He pushed his shoulder a little.**

"**Oh shut up you." He laughed.**

"**C'mon I mean it!" She narrowed her eyes.**

"**Anyway are you coming out tonight?" He scratched the back of his head.**

"**I don't think I have been invited."**

"**Well I am inviting you, everyone can live with you being there, it will be good to catch up." He looked around then back at Piper.**

"**Okay, I'll come."**

"**Great well I'm gonna get ready, cause you know I'm a woman and take forever to get ready…"**

"**And we were married and I know you take forever to get ready." **

"**Not fair, but anyway see you later okay?" He nodded as she slapped his chest and watched her walk away with a smile on his face. **

**_Randy_**

The cameraman called cut and I saw Piper walking back towards me.

"So are you really gonna come out tonight?" She asked me.

"No I don't think I will, I mean Sam is pretty tired and we got to get Alanna down." She nodded.

"Oh…So you mean Sam doesn't want you going out?" I sighed.

"Piper not now please." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but to make you feel better she is also giving me a hard time as well."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She shrugged.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I can handle myself." I nodded.

"So if your going out who is looking after the kids?"

"Oh daddy, in his own words 'you deserve to go out and have fun, I'll look after the kids go on ahead' and I know my dad doesn't say things like that very often so I'm taking advantage!" She giggled.

"Right, well Sam is heading this way…"

"Yeah that's my cue to leave, uh before I go, if you wanted to it would be okay to say goodnight to the kids, dad might be a bit funny with you but…"

"Thanks P, I'll catch you later."

"Yeah see ya." She smiled as she walked away.

"Randy!" I shut my eyes, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I would just like to apologise if you thought my take on what happened in the ring sucked. In my head it is easy to picture but getting it into words is damn hard lol.**

**hOtlilmofo: Ahhh an A7X fan...good times. I'm glad you are enjoying it already! Thank you for the review I appreciate them very much =]**

**Bingobaby: I've given you a reaction out of her! But whether she will do anything to cause some trouble I'm not too sure...I think she is just going to be a major pain the ass at the moment lol. I'm glad you like it and hope you like this update =] Thank you for the review it means a lot!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I have an update for you =] I hope you enjoyed it and liked the first part of Randy and Pipers storyline...Im sorry if it isnt very exciting at the moment lol. Thank you very much for the review =]**

**Anyway thank you to anyone who has read this story and added it to its alerts and everything =] It is appreciated! I'm not sure when the next update will be...I will try and have one up tomorrow...but I'm not making any promises. The reason for my lack of update...why it is my birthday on friday and I shall be legal to go out and drink! So I may not be in any fitting state to write haha. **

**I hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Much Love**

**B**

**X**


	4. Whipped!

**Don't Own Anyone From WWE**

* * *

I stared ahead as Sam was moaning about the storyline.

"I just don't get it, why her, they know there is a history between you two." I rolled my eyes.

"I've told you already Sam, Steph wrote this, not me or Piper."

"But still why?" I sighed.

"Because we had good ratings..."

"Exactly you did have, it's in the past now though." I ran a hand over my face and took a swig of my beer.

"Well there is nothing I can do about it."

"Its bad enough we have to see..." She was cut off by loud singing.

"_It's a nice day for a white wedding!" _

"What the hell is going on over there?" Sam asked causing me to shrug, but I think I had an idea.

There was then a loud burst of laughter.

"Piper get up!"

"I don't want to, this floor is comfy!" I got up from my seat and went to the entrance of the hotel bar. I stood and laughed as I looked at the scene in front of me. Piper was on the floor of the hotel lobby and John and Adam Copeland were attempting to help her up.

"Yo Randy come help us out over here!" Adam shouted at me. I walked over to them but stopped as I heard someone call my name.

"Randy what are you doing?" It was Sam.

"Just helping out the guys that's all." I got to the guys.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"Oh hey Randy, join in with me, I'm singing Billy Idol!" I shook my head.

"Grab her legs!" I laughed as I picked her up by her legs as John and Adam grabbed her by the arms.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Just taking her back to her room, chill out Sam." Adam said as we walked past her.

"Guys this is so not far, that floor was comfy!"

"It totally is fair, we don't want your dad coming down for breakfast in the morning to see people dodging your snoring ass." John said.

"For your information Jonathon, my ass does not snore!"

"That's not what Randy said."

"Do not bring me into this, but yeah P, you do snore."

"Oh I see what this is, bully me cause I enjoy sleeping on floors, and for all your information you can put me down now." We all smiled and put her back on her feet.

"By the way, none of you guys are going to tell my dad about this right?"

"P you think he would kill you for drinking?"

"Yes!"

"Well imagine what he would do to us '_You were supposed to look after my daughter!' _we would be dead meat." John replied.

"Okay, then we are all agreed this doesn't get to daddy!"

"Agreed." We all replied

"Hey Orton you really should have come tonight, it was fine, they played Billy Idol!" I smiled at her.

"Really, I never would have got that, but yeah Sam is here so..."

"Damn you are so whipped!" I pushed her as she began making whipping noises.

"I am not, it's just I haven't seen her in a while."

"You could have brought her with you!" We all looked towards her.

"Oh please, I would totally ignore her, there are bars to dance on people!" She said as we walked out of the elevator.

"You danced on the bar tonight didn't you?" She smiled.

"Fuck yeah I did!" She giggled.

"Okay Piper this is your room." John said.

"Aww okay, goodnight Adam and Randy, Johnny will you stay with me?" I looked at him and bit my lip. For some reason it bothered me that she asked he wouldn't possibly...

"Of course sweetie!" He said kissing her cheek. Okay that bothered me, why would they say yes is something going on.

"Randy I think it's time to go to bed." Sam had caught up with us.

"Yeah sure." I said as she dragged me away.

**Piper**

I watched as Randy walked away.

"Well I guess I'm gonna head back to my room, all alone, you guys don't want a threesome do you?" I giggled at Adam.

"Unless it involves sleeping then no."

"Darn, well I'll catch you later, see you." He said as he kissed my cheek and walked away. I opened the door to my room and began stripping down to my underwear before crashing on the bed.

"You okay P?" John asked stripping himself of his shirt.

"Yeah." I sighed into the pillow.

"What's wrong?" he asked lying next to me on the double bed.

"Nothing." I turned to him.

"C'mon!"

"I'm sleepy." He poked my side.

"Tell me."

"It's just hard."

"To see Randy?"

"Mmhmm." He pulled me into his arms.

"It will be okay."

"I guess, I think we should get some sleep."

"Okay sweet." He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep."

**Next Morning**

I groaned as I heard banging on the door. I lifted my head up slightly and winced. Definitely drank way too much last night. I looked over at John and pouted, how come he could sleep through noise like this. I sighed as I managed to pull myself out of bed and walked over to the door.

"Piper put on some clothes please." I looked down and winced, I noticed I was still in my underwear.

"Oops, my bad, sorry dad."

"I'm sorry to wake you up so early but I'm going back on the road with smackdown."

"It's okay, thank you for looking after the twins." He smiled.

"Anytime, they were no problem." He said as he handed them over to me.

"Have they had breakfast?" I asked him.

"Not yet." I nodded.

"Okay well thank you and I guess I'll see you when we get back to Houston." He smiled.

"Yeah sweetie, take care and make sure to call me."

"I will." He kissed the twins heads then mine.

"I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you to dad." I said as I shut the door. I looked down at the twins and smirked.

"How about we go and wake uncle Johnny up!"

* * *

**Sorry this isn't such a great update...well we shall see what you think of it.**

**hOtlilmofo: Thank you for the review =] And yes I do love the new album although it feels like there is a part missing...which of course it is. Fiction is a amazing song though =] I'm glad you enjoyed the match lol...there will be some more of those in this hopefully but I am glad you enjoyed the update =]**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: The relationships between the three is a complicated one haha but I'm glad you enjoyed the update =] Thank You For The Review**!

**Bingobaby: Sorry I didn't write about the actually night out but you will get to see what she is like out very soon haha! Glad you enjoyed the update Thank You for the review =]**

**So once again thanks to those who reviewed and if you are reading this please just leave a little review =]**

**Thank You!**

**B**

**x**


	5. Did He Just?

**Don't Own Anyone From WWE or A7X**

* * *

I giggled as John pulled a face at the twins causing them to laugh.

"You are such a goof ball."

"Well they have to have someone in their life who isn't going to be a parent figure, I'm fun uncle Johnny!" I shook my head.

"As I said goofball." I smiled. I took a picture of John with the twins on my blackberry before my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Well hello there." _I smiled.

"Hey Jimmy!"

"_So uh, I turned on the TV last night and there was this new hot piece of ass in a WWE ring and she showed this bitch how to fight."_

"Oh really, she was hot huh?"

"_Yeah man you gave Christ a boner and we all know how hard that is for Johnny to do." _I burst out laughing causing everyone in the hotel restaurant to look at me.

"Well I'm glad Johnny's dysfunction was in full working order last night."

"_Why didn't you tell us or more importantly me that you were returning?"_

"It was under wraps, they didn't want it leaking all over the internet."

"_So what are you back now?"_

"I am."

"_But what about the kids and Randy?"_

"I revoked the order, after our little conversation, you opened my eyes Jimmy."

"_What can i say, I am a genius."_

"That you are."

"_So how are the twins?"_

"They are good although I am about to kill Uncle Johnny for getting them messy with his stupid food aeroplane." I said glaring at John who poked his tongue out at me.

"_Well when are you going to bring them to come see Uncle Rev, not Uncle Christ, he can suck my balls." _I laughed again.

"I'll bring them soon, I'm not sure when we are in California next but I'll ask Steph."

"_Well remember its Mr Matt Berry's wedding soon!"_

"Ahh so it is, well I am definitely coming to visit then." That was when randy walked over to the table and pointed at the empty chair next to me. John looked at me and I looked back at Randy and smiled and nodded.

"Look Jimmy I'm gonna have to go but I'll call you soon and you have to send me through your demos." He laughed.

"_I will, if you behave." _I shook my head.

"Okay sweet talk to you later."

"_Sure, I love you!"_

"I love you too sugar!" I hung up and looked at Randy.

"Sorry that was Jimmy." He nodded.

"I hope he's good."

"He is, still ripping the shit out of Johnny." I whispered the word shit causing Randy and John to laugh.

"Same old Jimmy then."

"Yeah so what's up?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay after last night." I bit my lip.

"Oh god what did I do?" I asked him.

"Well let's just say you put on a very loud performance of White Wedding for those in the hotel lobby." I hid behind my hands.

"No way!"

"Yeah and we had to carry you to your room." John said.

"What can I say I had a goodnight." I said smiling at John.

"Anyways there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." I looked over at Randy.

"Uhh sure, what is it?"

"Well you said I could take the twins to St Louis from time to time so I was just wondering if maybe I could have the kids this week?"

"Of course that's fine, pick them up from my hotel room tomorrow morning okay?"

"You're really letting me take them?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't I?"

"No reason, but thank you so much for this."

"Hey it's fine as long as I can get one phone call to make sure they are okay."

"I can do that." He smiled at me.

"Then that's settled then."

"Thank you so much Piper!" He said getting up and kissing me on the forehead causing my eyes to widen. I looked over at John.

"Did he just..."

"Kiss your head; yeah I think he just did." He looked just as confused and surprised as I'm sure I did.

"So that was weird..."

"Yeah, so want go start some training?"

"Hmm maybe, but only if we..."

"Go to starbucks first yes that is fine."

* * *

**Another update haha =]**

**The interaction between Piper and Jimmy is just how I saw the rev...a little crazy and it always seemed he enjoyed teasing Johnny haha.**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed the update =] And I think the kiss was a nice little way to begin certain things...it didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone. Thank you for the review =]**

**Please Review!**

**Love B**


	6. Oh That!

**Don't own anyone from WWE**

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. When it did I was met with a very amazing sight. It was Piper in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy bun,

"Hey Randy, I'm just getting the twins bags ready, you wana come in?" She smiled.

I really shouldn't be getting excited about seeing her smile.

"Uh sure." I said stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"I hope you don't mind but I had breakfast with the twins." She was running around the room picking up things then shoving them in the travel bag.

"That's not a problem we already ate." She nodded.

"Right, where is Sam this lovely morning?"

"She is just putting Alanna in the car."

"I best hurry up then, I don't want to keep Queen Samantha waiting!" I ran a hand over my face.

"P…"

"Excuse me for my hostility." She said rolling her eyes before handing me two bags.

"Thanks, you want to come say bye at the car, that way you can help me get this stuff downstairs." She sighed but nodded.

"Sure, I'll just get my room key."

"And the twins." I called after her. She came back out with the twins in her arms.

"Lets go bum." She said as I followed behind her.

"Hey that's sexy bum to you." She giggled.

"Hmm I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon you gotta admit I have a really nice ass." She shook her head smiling as we got into the elevator.

"Yeah you have a nice ass doesn't mean its sexy." I raised my eyebrow and put on my famous smirk.

"I think we both know my ass is sexy." She stared at me for a minute but was distracted by the elevator doors opening.

"Hmm, anyway I don't think we should be saying ass in front of the twins." She started to speed up a little.

"Yeah we shouldn't." I sighed. For once it felt like how we used to be and then just like that it was over.

"Hey guys wait up!" We turned round to see John walking towards us.

"Hey John." I nodded to him.

"Where you guys off to?"

"I'm taking the kids home to St Louis for the weekend." He nodded and I notice his eyes flick over to Piper.

"Cool I wana come with to say goodbye." I looked over at Piper and saw her smile. I knew it something is definitely going on here. We made our way outside and I pointed to my rental. Sam was sat in the passenger seat and lets just say she wasn't looking too happy.

"I don't mean to alarm you but if looks could kill…" John muttered. I hit his shoulder and he stuck his tongue out at me. We walked over to the car and I put the kids bags in the trunk.

"I've got them car seats so you can start putting them in." She nodded and John opened the door for her. She passed Sullivan to John who started bopping him up and down on his hip. I watched as Piper got in and strapped Willow to the seat. She then reached out for Sullivan and strapped him in as well. She smiled at the twins.

"You be good for daddy okay, and I'm sure you will be spoilt rotten, I love you and will call you every night, I promise." She gave them both kisses on the cheek and climbed out of the car. She looked back into the car, sighed and then shut the door.

"You look after them okay?" She said touching my arm.

"I will."

"And I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm just glad I get to see them now." I smiled at her and she nodded. She was about to say something else when the horn went off. We turned and I saw Piper glare at the car, well not the car, the person in it.

"Keep an eye on her." Piper said causing me to look at her.

"W…"

"See you Randy." She said walking away. I turned to John.

"I'll see you later man." I just nodded and got into the car. Why did I have a feeling Sam wasn't happy with this.

**Piper**

I was dancing around the kitchen when I heard a whistle. I stopped and spun round to see John.

"I like this view." I shook my head and smiled.

"You are such a goof." He hopped up on the kitchen counter.

"A goof with the company of a very amazing woman."

"Shush you." He laughed.

"So how does it feel to be looking after number one again?"

"It's quiet, too quiet, but I guess it's nice to just be here without screaming and spongebob…"

"P we all know you love spongebob."

"Okay I enjoy the spongebob." He laughed.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's no problem, I have missed our little get togethers."

"Me too, although we don't have the whole gang!"

"I know, I don't think we will get the whole gang together for a while." I shrugged.

"No you mean Randy…" Before I could reply my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Piper, its Randy."_

"Yeah I got that." I giggled.

"_It'__s just a quick call really, about Willow…"_

"Whats up, is she okay, did she fall?"

"_P calm down she'__s fine, it__'__s just, well, Sam was carrying her today and then Willow started to sort of yank her hair and when Sam tried to get her to let go well, she wouldnt__ and even kind of managed to pull some hair out." _I covered my hand with my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh that, did I not mention she has a habit of pulling hair?"

"_No Piper you didn'__t."_

"Oh sorry, yeah well she never pulls the hair out just tugs it, you just got to be gentle with her, so maybe she was just really upset." I heard him sigh.

"_I'__ll keep that in mind, uhh thanks Piper."_

"You are welcome!" I started laughing as I hung up the phone.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Lets just say Willow takes after her mum." I smiled.

"What's happened?"

"I just don't think my daughter likes her step mum too much."

* * *

**So there you go, I hope this update was okay for you guys...sorry it took a while!**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed the update =] As you can see the visit is a bit of chaos already haha, but the next chapter will just be on Randy and the kids and the grandparents...A little preview for you there lol. Thank You for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: I'm glad you enjoyed the cameo =] he should be back soonish...I hope lol. And its so true I miss the Rev too...which is why a couple of chapters will be dedicated to him soon! I am glad you are enjoying the story! Thank You for the review!**

**I shall update soon!**

**B**

**xx**


	7. The First Meeting

**Don't own any WWE stars mentioned **

* * *

I called out as I walked through the doors.

"In the kitchen!" I heard my mom call back. I walked into the kitchen and smiled as I saw my mom fussing about.

"Hi mom." I said causing her to spin round and smile. She did a double take when she saw the twins.

"Randy what?"

"Piper, she's stopped the court order, I get to see the twins again!" I said smiling. My mom rushed over and started cooing over the kids.

"Oh my lovely grandchildren I have missed you!" That was when I heard someone sigh. I turned round to see Sam walk in with Alanna.

"You have another grandchild you know." Sam said narrowing her eyes.

"But I haven't seen these grandchildren in so long!" I looked over at Sam and shook my head. I handed the kids to mom and walked over to Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered.

"We will talk when we get home." She whispered back. I sighed and asked mom where dad was. She replied with the basement and began walking away.

"Oh be careful mom, Willow has a thing for pulling hair." I called to her. As I was making my way downstairs I heard my mum say to Sam,

"Oh hunny looks like she got you good!" I bit my lap as I walked down the stairs to the basement. I saw my dad on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey dad what are you doing down here?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Son you know what your mother is like when she is cleaning, I like to stay out of her way."

"I see." I nodded. He looked back to the TV.

"So I see Piper is back, she looks good." I sighed.

"Yeah…"

"So you have the twins back?" I looked over at him.

"How do you know?"

"Son you walked in today and you just seemed…happier." I smiled slightly.

"You are getting softer with age old man." He laughed.

"Looks like it, so how do you feel about it?"

"Ecstatic, I'm so happy to have them back in my life."

"I was talking about Piper." I looked down.

"I don't know dad, if anything I'm finding it quite hard to see her, I never thought I would but I do."

"Well son you two have a lot of history, but if anything she is probably hurting a lot more than you…"

"Wait a minute…"

"Let me just say my piece son." I sighed but nodded.

"You two were married Randy and you have kids, but you cheated on her Randy, and all this time you have had us and Sam by your side but Piper, she has essentially been on her own throughout all of this, after a hard day looking after the kids she has no one to hold her or just to talk to to keep her sane, yeah she slept with John that one night but that was one night, her dad is on the road mostly and she doesn't have a mom to turn to, just remember that Randy…"

"You always liked Piper didn't you?" He smiled.

"She is an amazing young woman, even after you cheated on her she still talks to you."

"Yeah well we got to keep it civil for the kids I guess, anyway I think John has that more important role in her life now she is back on the road."

"Randall Keith Orton are you jealous?" He laughed.

"No I just notice these things."

"If you say so son, but in all honesty Piper has always seen John as her big goofy brother, you of all people should know nothing else is going to happen between those two."

"Whatever…" He handed me a beer.

"You know I remember when you two met." I looked at him.

_**November 1990**_

"_Randy stay away from the barbeque!" Bob yelled at his son . Randy smirked and went to grab another sausage but Bob hit him over the hand with his cooking tongs._

"_I told you to stay away now go play with Ted!." Randy frowned and walked over to Ted who was playing with some toy cars. _

"_I told you, you would get told off," Ted said poking his tongue out._

"_It was worth a try." Randy said as he fell to the floor and picked up a toy car._

"_I am so booooooored!" Randy said._

"_I know and hungry!" Ted said. That was when a shadow cast over them._

"_Boys I want you to meet Mr Calaway." They both sat up and looked up in wonder at the tall man with long black hair. _

"_Hello mister!" They said as they stood up. That was when Randy noticed the little girl hidden behind the man._

"_Boys this is Mr Calaways daughter, Piper." Bob said as the little girl clung to her fathers leg. _

"_This is Ted and Randy, Randy is my son and Ted is Ted Dibiase's." The tall man nodded and pushed the little girl in front of him._

_Randy noticed she had long brown hair and big hazel eyes to match._

"_Come play with us!" Randy said causing Ted to look at him. _

"_Okay kids play nice alright?" Bob said._

"_She'll be okay with them won't she?" Mark asked as they walked away._

"_Yeah they need a girl to keep them in line anyway." Bob said smiling._

_Ted looked at Piper and started to laugh._

"_You have a Barbie they are so lame!" Piper bit her lip._

"_No they aren't they are pretty." He walked over to her and grabbed the Barbie._

"_No they are stupid!" He started to run around with the Barbie in his hand._

"_Hey give that back, shes mine!" Piper was running after Ted as Randy watched them. _

"_C'mon Randy, go long!" Randy was hit in the face with the Barbie._

"_Ouch." He picked it up and looked as Piper walked over to him._

"_Throw it back, Randy!" Ted shouted. Randy sighed and handed the Barbie back to Piper._

"_Thank you." She whispered._

"_I'm Randy, and I'm ten, how old are you?" She looked at him for a moment before answering._

"_I'm nine, nearly ten."_

"_That's cool you are nearly as old as me, but your older than Ted!"_

"_I am?"_

"_Yep and don't worry about him, he is just stupid!" She giggled._

"_Kids time for food!" Elaine called causing the kids to run over to the barbeque._

**Present Day.**

"You remember that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't know it then but that was the day you met your future wife."

"Future ex-wife." I reminded him.

"Well that is partly your fault." I looked over at him annoyed.

"Okay have you turned into mom or something?" He laughed.

"No son, no lets go see my grandchildren!" He said standing up.

**Later That Night**

We arrived home and Sam slammed the front door shut behind us.

"Whoa what the…?"

"Just put the kids to bed Randy." She said placing Alanna in her carrier by the stairs and walked into the living room. I shook my head and somehow managed to pick Alannas carrier up. I walked upstairs and put Alanna in her bedroom then put the twins in the guest bedroom where I had set up some cribs for them. After I had done that I walked downstairs and into the living room shutting the door.

"So c'mon whats going on?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was supposed to be going out to lunch today with the girls but no we had to go to see your mom and dad and I had to watch them fuss over your son and daughter and ignore Alanna!"

"They did not ignore Alanna, you have to remember they haven't seen Sullivan and Willow for just around six months excuse them for being happy."

"Whatever Randy, I know this is Alannas life now."

"Excuse me?"

"Just stuck in the background while the wonder twins get all the attention just like their mother!"

"Stop right now, stop being jealous of Piper, you are the one I am with get over it okay!" I said as I stormed out the living room and upstairs. I went into the bedroom and ran a hand over my face. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

** A little flashback for you guys there not the best haha but there will be some more throughout the story =]**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I know haha sneaky little child she is. I hope you enjoy the update and Thank you very much for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Yes we do haha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more soon! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Please let me know what you think! Just drop a little review...It doesnt take long I promise haha **

**Cheers**

**B!**

**X**


	8. You Are Our Friend Too

**Do Not Own Anyone From WWE Or Avenged Sevenfold**

**Just A Reminder This Story Is Rated M =]**

* * *

I was sat in catering just drinking my cup of coffee and reading through a magazine. I was in a undertaker hoody with black shorts. My hair was in a messy bun. I jumped as I heard a booming laughter right behind me, but before I had a chance to look round I was knocked off of my chair and hit the floor hard.

"I have missed you so fucking much!" I smiled as I recognised the voice. I looked at the person who had me pinned to the floor.

"I missed you too Jimmy but was there any need to knock me off my chair?" He smiled.

"Baby I just love to have an excuse to straddle you." I giggled.

"Room for four more?" I heard someone say before I had a face full of Jimmy as the other guys jumped on us. I started laughing as I struggled for air.

"We love you Piper!" I heard them all shout.

"Man you guys are so gay!" I said as they all got off me.

"But I love you all too and I have missed you tons." If you hadn't guessed already it was the guys from Avenged Sevenfold. RAW was in Huntington Beach so I presume they came to watch. Zacky helped me up from the floor and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Its good to see you." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he kissed my temple.

"Where are my godchildren?" Jimmy boomed. I turned around in Zacky's arms and smiled.

"They are with Randy." The guys all looked at me and I sighed. Zacky squeezed my waist.

"Look it was unfair what I did to him, and just stupid, so I revoked the order, my kids have their dad back in their life." I saw Matt put his hands to his heart.

"Our little Piper has all grown up!" He said.

"Shush you." He poked his tongue out at me.

"So what is there to do for fun around here?" Brian asked.

"Divas, baby, divas." We all turned to Johnny.

"What, oh come on I'm only human." I shook my head and looked over at the door to see randy stood there with the kids.

"Hey." I said smiling. He looked from me to Zacky then back to me again.

"Hi." He said.

"My children!" Jimmy said rushing over to Randy. We all watched as he took Sullivan and Willow out of Randys hands.

"Later?" Zacky whispered in my ear before letting me go. I smiled at him causing him to smile back. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to Randy.

"How was your weekend?" He smiled.

"It was good thank you, mum loved it, how was your weekend?"

"Quiet, well when John left."

"When John left?"

"Yeah he stayed round for a couple of nights, we haven't hung out together in a while, so that was nice."

"Right, have you read the script for tonight?" He asked me.

"Yeah, 'Piper meets Sheamus', that reminds me, I have to get an outfit ready, and I have a feeling it is going to be very Sevenfold inspired!" I smiled and looked at the guys.

"Oh by the way party tonight, Sevenfold style, Randy you are invited." Matt said.

"I dunno guys." I turned to Randy.

"Oh come on it will be fun!" I said to him.

"Okay."

"Great well I must go and sort out my outfit, see you guys later!" I said touching Randy's arm as I walked past him.

"Yo wait up P, we want some divas!" I heard Johnny say as I walked away.

**Randy**

I watched as Piper walked out with Johnny, Brian and Zacky following behind her. What the hell was that between her and Zacky anyway, I thought she wanted John.

"You okay man?" I looked over and saw Matt sat with Jimmy.

"Uhh yeah, its good to see you guys again." I said sitting down next to him.

"You too man, we are just glad Piper let you see the kids again." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, no matter how much we wanted to kill you for cheating on her, we didn't agree with her taking the kids away from you, Jimmy finally got through to her in the end."

"Thanks man." I said as I looked at him.

"Hey we are friends with you too."

"Yeah I mean, remember when we all met?"

_**2003**_

"_Where are we going?" Piper asked Randy from the passenger seat._

"_Just wait and see baby." She sighed and looked out the passenger window._

"_So unfair." She muttered causing him to laugh. _

"_Oh baby you know I love it when you pout so you should really stop."_

"_You shouldn't love it, you should feel guilty from hiding it from me and then tell me." He laughed again._

"_But I'm not going to, it's a surprise and you are going to love it!" _

"_You know I love you, but this is mean."_

"_Oh this is mean, but handcuffing me to the bed while dancing around me in that very fuckable little black number the other night wasn't mean." She looked over at him and smirked._

" _I was just dancing." _

"_Honey that was teasing." _

"_Oh please you love the teasing, not knowing what I'm going to do next…"_

"_Yeah I just love you touching my dick and then stopping, how bout I do it to you and see how it feels."_

"_But honey I don't have a dick." She said smiling._

"_You know what I mean."_

"_Yeah, and I don't find it as bad as you, I can handle the teasing." _

"'_Randy just fuck me now, I need you inside of me right now', you can totally handle the teasing baby."_

"_That was one time."_

"_If you say so, now how about we stop talking before I do you right here in the car." _

"_Hmm that sounds good!" He looked over at her and shook his head._

"_Kidding, we are here." _

"_Let down." She muttered as he got out of the car. He walked over to her door and opened it helping her out the car. _

"_What is this place?"_

"_Just a little bar." _

"_Great." She said smiling. Randy grabbed her hand causing her to look at him and kiss him on the lips._

"_I love it when you do that." He just smiled and dragged her towards the bar. _

_When we walked in we were met with the sound of metal causing both of them to smile. Not many people know that Randy was the type of guy to listen to metal but he loved it. He looked around the room and spotted who he was looking for._

"_Come on." He said to Piper before pulling her towards the back corner of the bar. _

"_Hey guys!" Randy shouted causing the five guys in front of them to turn around. Piper stopped walking, looking wide eyed at them._

"_Hey man!" Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan said slapping his hand. _

"_This is my fiancé Piper Calaway." He pulled her in front of him causing her to smile._

"_Hi, I love you guys, unholy confessions is like my favourite song." Randy smiled at his fiancé._

"_Thank you, we are playing it tonight, can we just say we love watching you on RAW." Zacky said._

"_And your boobs too." Johnny said causing Jimmy to hit him._

"_Ignore him he is a douche bag." Jimmy said causing Piper to laugh._

"_It's okay, it comes with the job description I suppose."_

"_We like you, how about you join us for a party after the show?" Piper looked to Randy and bit her lip. He smiled._

"_We would love to guys and good luck for tonight." Randy answered Brian's question._

"_Great see you after the show!" Brian said as they took to the stage. _

_Piper turned to Randy and hugged him._

"_I love you so much baby!" She said as she kissed him on his lips._

"_So you like your surprise huh?"_

"_I love it, so much so that I think Mr Orton gets to see a red, very fuckable number tonight." He smirked at her._

"_I can't wait." He said capturing her lips with his._

**Present Day**

"That was a fun night." Randy said.

"Hell yeah it was and we found out that Piper was such a party animal!" Jimmy said.

"She is that."

"How's the wife?" Matt asked. Randy looked at him and sighed.

"You don't care do you?" Jimmy started laughing.

"No I just thought it would be nice to ask." Matt said smiling.

"You bastard."

"Yeah but hey as we said earlier we are still your friends."

"Thanks…"

**RAW**

_**Piper Calaway was walking down a corridor alone wearing denim jeans and a tight Machine Head t- shirt which she had cut at the bottom and down the middle to reveal some cleavage. Her hair was curly and flowed down her back. Her make-up was heavy. As she was walking she heard someone calling out to her. She stopped and turned round. It was Eve dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a yellow tank top. Her hair was straight.**_

"_**Hey Piper, I just thought I'd come over and say hi cause I haven't had a chance to yet." She held her hand out for Piper to shake and Piper stared at it.**_

"_**I appreciate it, so hi." Eve retreated her hand and nodded.**_

"_**Well can I just say I'm a big fan and I would love to work with you some time." Piper smiled at her.**_

"_**Thanks I appreciate it and you know if you ever need a tag partner I'll be happy to help." **_

"_**Thank you so much." **_

"_**Anytime." They were cut off by a cough and they both looked at who it was. **_

"_**Ladies." He nodded.**_

"_**Uh what can we do for you?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow. **_

"_**Actually I came to see you Piper, my name is Sheamus and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink tonight." Piper looked to Eve who shrugged her shoulders.**_

"_**Do you know what, I think I'm good for tonight sorry."**_

"_**Oh I see playing hard to get."**_

"_**Uh no Sheamus I just don't want to go out with you, now if you excuse me, Eve is going to help me get ready for my match tonight." Piper said grabbing Eves hand and walking away leaving a rather pissed off Sheamus standing there watching her walk away. **_

**Jillian Vs. Piper**

_**Jillian made her way to the ring and put her hand up to stop the music. **_

"_**Tonight I am facing off against Piper Calaway, and I want her to know that I am just a better diva than she is, I mean she may have performed with certain bands but she is nothing compared to me and I am going to prove that right here right now!" The fans booed as music played and Jillian began a rendition of Joan Jett's 'I love rock and roll'. She was cut short however as 'Scream' by the The Misfits began to play and Piper walked out with a smirk on her face. She was wearing black shorts with 'Sevenfold' printed on the bottom. She turned round and shook her butt to the crowd which was met with cheers. She strutted down to the ring and walked over to Avenged Sevenfold and gave them a hug. She pointed at them then got into the ring. She stared down Jillian and started laughing. She motioned for her to come on and Jillian began running towards her and Piper met her with a closeline. The fans cheered as she grabbed Jillian by the hair but was met with a punch to the mid-section. Jillian grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring. Piper grabbed her head in pain and didn't see Jillian heading towards her. She kicked Piper in the stomach causing her to role over. Jillian straddled Piper and began punching her but Piper managed to block her and reversed it so Jillian landed on the matt. Piper jumped to her feet and climbed the turnbuckle and as Jillian was getting to her feet, Piper jumped off and grabbed Jillian's head slamming it into the mat. She then walked over to the ropes and moonsaulted off them landing perfectly on Jillian. She went for the cover but only managed to get two. She clenched her jaw then nodded her head. She got to her feet and waited for Jillian to get back up. When she turned around Piper placed her hand around Jillian's throat causing her to squirm underneath Piper's hold. That was when Piper signalled to the crowd and lifted Jillian in the air chokeslamming her to the mat. Piper got the cover and the referee raised her hand. She pointed to A7X and blew them a kiss before walking up the ramp. **_

**Backstage**

_**Piper was walking backstage with a water bottle in her hand when someone grabbed her arm causing her to jump. **_

"_**Jesus Christ Randy, you scared the hell out of me." She said grabbing her chest.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you, good match out there." She smiled.**_

"_**Thanks, good luck out there tonight although I know you will be fine." He smirked.**_

"_**Well I am Randy Orton, but anyway I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get something to eat after the show tonight…just us?" Piper looked down and bit her lip.**_

"_**I would really like that."**_

"_**Great, I'll see you later." Randy said pulling Piper into a hug. **_

_**The cameras cut to the next match.**_

**Randy**

"So are you actually coming out tonight?" Piper asked me as she pulled away from me.

"You want me to come tonight?"

"Randy, you are friends with the guys to so its fine, c'mon lets get are party on!" I laughed at her as she started dancing badly.

"Baby you are such a dork!" She stopped dancing at looked at me wide eyed.

"Umm I'm just gonna go now." She said running away.

"Piper!" I called but she didn't stop.

* * *

**Okay there we go another update!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Sam is a witch and maybe we will find out later on what he sees in her =] Thank you very much for the Review!**

**Bingobaby: Another update for you and I hope you liked another flashback, we won't have one every chapter just when I see fit haha. I am so glad you are enjoying it =] Thank you so much for the Review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha yeah I know but I'm not going to keep him that way I don't think, 'Watch This Space!' with Ted haha! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this flashback as well. =] Thank you so much for the Review!**

**So until next time my fellow readers please review!**

**B**

**X**


	9. I'm Married

**Only Own Piper!**

* * *

I was walking down the corridor of the hotel alone. I was wearing denim jeans and a white shirt. I was minding my own business when I saw a door open and Piper walking out of the room. She had recurled her hair making it even more curlier than it was before. Her eyes held heavier make-up and her lips were bright red. She was wearing a very tight and short black dress with lace on the arms, which complimented her curves. I'm telling you now it is hard to tell this woman had given birth to twins, she was lucky. I caught up with her fast pace in her heels and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round and sighed.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"Hey, was that your room?"

"Uhh no its Stephs nanny, shes gonna look after the kids tonight, I'm actually staying with the guys."

"Oh right, I mean that's fair enough."

"Yeah they are downstairs waiting." I nodded as we walked into the elevator, as the doors closed I turned towards her.

"Look P, I'm sorry about earlier." She shook her head.

"Do you know what, I'm sorry, I just sort of panicked when you said it, it's been a while…"

"It has, just the way we were talking to each other…"

"Brought back a whole load of memories?" She turned to me and bit her lip.

"Yeah, it just felt like how we used to be." She nodded and I stared into her eyes. The elevator doors opened distracting us. I followed her outside and saw a limo waiting outside. We heard the horn as Jimmy was hanging out the sunroof.

"Yo come on fuckers we are waiting for you!" Piper giggled as I opened the door for us. She got in and it was hard not to stare at her legs.

"Oh Jimmy I love you." She said as he sat down.

"And I love it when you dress like that, although I don't wana be beating up guys so they better keep their hands off of you."

"Chill out I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I only tried to grind on you and you hit me." We laughed at Johnny.

"What can I say I thought you were someone else."

"I've taught you well baby!" Jimmy said as she casted a glance over at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"So Randy you staying at my house tonight?" Matt said.

"Oh I didn't realise…"

"We are all staying." Brian said.

"Oh well if you guys don't mind."

"Of course we don't." Matt said with a smile.

"That's cool!"

When we arrived at the club we all piled out of the limo and when people recognised who we were they began calling our names. We were starting out at a normal club where there were a number of rooms, we usually go to the metal room and just rock out for most of the night. Now and again we will stray into the 'Pop/R&B' room just for laughs. Then after this we would all head off to a strip joint, Piper Calaway leading the way believe it or not.

**Piper**

"Ready, 1, 2, 3 drink!" Brian said and I giggled as the liquid burned down my throat.

"God this is so fun!" I shouted. I saw randy laughing.

"God you are so drunk." He said to me.

"You love me drunk Randy."

"Is that so?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, we always had good drunken sex!" He laughed.

"That we did sweetie that we did." That was when 'Call Me' by In This Moment started playing and I screamed.

"I love this song!" I pulled Zacky along to the dance floor and began moving my body in time with his. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"What you all smiley about?" I asked him.

"Can I not smile?"

"Yeah but your all goofy smiling." He ran a hand through my hair and pulled me closer.

"Well I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in this club." I smiled up at him and laughed.

"Oh thanks P I call you beautiful and you laugh." He pouted.

"Oh sugar I'm sorry, we all know I'm drunk and it just sounded cheesy."

"You are drunk, and thanks for the drunken sex mention with Randy earlier." I sighed.

"It was a joke, Mr Orton is not getting any type of sex anymore!"

"That's nice to hear."

"Yeah well he has his skank to go home to, I have Mr Vengeance." I said as I pulled him into a kiss.

**Randy**

I watched as Piper dragged Zacky onto the dance floor and watched closely as he pulled her closer to him, watched him as he ran a hand through her hair and watched as she pulled him into a kiss. I felt my hand tighten around the glass and my breathing began to quicken. I excused myself from the table and walked outside of the club. I went around a corner to get away from people and leant against the wall and put my head in my hands.

"You still love her don't you?" I jumped at Jimmy's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you look at her, it's clear you do." I shook my head.

"Me and Piper were over a long time ago."

"Your relationship may have ended a while ago but that doesn't mean your feelings have."

"I don't have feelings for her."

"So why did you just walk out of there?" I looked at him.

"I just needed some air."

"Sure."

"I did." He sighed.

"You know her and Zacky are just having fun."

"Who mentioned anything about Zacky?" I saw him smirk.

"I may just be a drunken drummer in a rock band but you have been my friend for some time, and you looked really pissed at how close Piper was to Zacky."

"I wasn't I was just hot, I'm gonna head back in now." I said walking away.

"You are gonna realise it sooner or later, I just wish it would be soon."

"I'm married." I said leaving him alone.

* * *

**So sorry for the lack of updates! My life is so hectic Im preparing to leave home to go to University so Im packing up my belongings haha**

**hOtlilmofo: Woop more Sevenfold for you in this chapter! I apologise for the lack of updates and I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: Again I am so sorry for my lack of update! I don't mean it honest haha. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank You Very Much For The Review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I thought Id make her seem a little forgiving in this chapter haha =] But all may not be what it seems...Im sorry for my lack of updating. Thank you a lot for the review!**

**I shall try to update in a couple of days =] Oh and I promise when I go to Uni I will keep updating!**

**B!**

**xx**


	10. We Ended It

**Only own Piper and the kids!**

* * *

I felt arms move to around my waist and smiled as I snuggled closer.

"Morning." Zacky whispered kissing my naked shoulder.

"Mmm morning." He turned me around so I was facing him and he kissed me on my lips.

"Last night was fun." I smiled.

"That it was." He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Look P I've been meaning to tell you for a while…"

"Whats up?"

"I kind of met someone, someone who I can see myself with…"

"Its fine Zacky we agreed from the start that it would just be a bit of fun."

"I would have liked more…"

"You know why we didn't take it further." He sighed.

"I know, your phone is flashing by the way." I looked over at the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I had a text from Steph.

'_Nanny should be there by 10.30am. Love you xx' _I looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed.

"Shit!"

"Wheres the fire?" Zacky said sitting up.

"The kids are on their way."

"Oh cool, damn and I was hoping for some goodbye sex." I laughed.

"Yeah well you got that twice last night." He winked at me and threw his chequered shirt at me.

"Whats this?" I asked him.

"Just wear it, I like you in my shirt, you look good, and it pisses Jimmy off." I shook my head and put the shirt on.

"I'll see you downstairs." I said crawling across the bed giving him one final kiss. I opened the door and saw Randy leaving the bathroom.

"Morning." I said with a smile.

"Yeah hi." He said walking past me.

"Whoa what's up?" I grabbed his arm causing him to stop.

"Nothing, just out of curiosity wasn't that Zacky's room you just left?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah why?"

"As I said just curious." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Right, and I've known you for most of my life and I know when you are bullshitting."

"I just don't think its appropriate for a mum of twins to be messing around with guys." I laughed.

"You are unfuckingbelievable you know that."

"Its how I feel, if this is what you have been doing while you had that order out against me we need a serious talk."

"Oh my god, I can't even look at you right now." That was when there was a knock on the front door.

"Well was it?"

"How about you think about that for a second?"

"So yes." I clenched my fists when I heard Matt call me.

"P the kids are here!"

"Okay thanks." I shouted back at him.

"If you carry on fucking around I will take them off you." I glared at Randy.

"Pot calling kettle black don't you think?" I said as I pushed past him. I walked downstairs and into the living room and giggled at Jimmy on the couch, snoring. Matt walked in with the twins and pointed to Jimmy, I nodded to him and he placed the twins onto Jimmys back. Slowly Willow crawled along Jimmys back and grabbed his hair.

"If this child isn't removed in five seconds I will eat it." He groaned causing me to giggle.

"They just want snuggles with their Uncle Jimmy." He put his head up smiling.

"Well who wouldn't to be honest." I smiled.

"Exactly." I screamed as Jimmy pulled me to the couch.

"Don't you think for one second mommy isn't gonna get any snuggles." He said squeezing my waist. I snuggled into him not thinking about Randy.

**Randy**

I sighed as I watched Piper storm down the stairs.

"A bit hypocritical of you don't you think?" I turned round to face Brian.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I just heard every word of that, so what P is sleeping with Zacky, I don't think it is any of your business."

"Ill decide what my business is thank you very much.""So what about when you were fucking Sam?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's different."

"Oh yeah, cause I seem to miss the part where you and P are still together and married." I glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Exactly, theres the difference, Piper isn't hurting anyone, shes allowed to have fun especially after all the shit she's been through." I took a step towards him.

"You don't know anything."

"Oh really, just remember who was there to pick up the pieces after your fucking around, get a grip Randy, you've got your kids back in your life, now stay out of Piper's business." He walked past me down the stairs and I shut my eyes trying to control my anger. I don't know why I acted the way I did.

**Piper**

"Jimmy stop breathing on my neck!"

"I can't help breathing sugar."

"Yeah but you're turning me on." He laughed.

"You love it baby!" I giggled.

"Yeah sure, bang me like your drums." He sat up.

"You asked for it now!" I started screaming as he started hitting my bum with his hands.

"Jimmy stop it!"

"Not at all, you have a very nice peachy bum, it makes just the right sound."

"Douchebag!"

"Yeah but you love me."

"That I do Mr Sullivan, that I do." I noticed Brian walking in and I smiled at him.

"Morning Bri Bri."

"Hey sweet P you okay?"

"Why are you wearing Zacky's shirt!" Me and Brian turned to Jimmy.

"What?"

"Your still sleeping with him?" I smiled at him and noticed Randy in the door way.

"Actually he's just told me about this new chick he wants to start seeing properly."

"Good, means I can have you all to myself."

"Yes." Jimmy hugged me while I glared at Randy.

"Right well I best get ready I got to head to Smackdown tonight.""Wait you're appearing on smackdown?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." I said brushing past him causing him to sigh. I vaguely heard Jimmy as I walked up the stairs.

"What did you do?"

* * *

**Again sorry for the lack of update. Ive been moving out of home and settling into my new university home!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: That he is...He's a guy though to be fair they are a little slow with things like this haha. Thanks for the review! And I shall catch up with your story! **

**Bingobaby: Im glad you enjoyed it, I hope you like this, Im a little disappointed with it to be honest but I really wanted to get something out. I am very jealous that you have seen Randy...Give me details! Thanks for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Even more Sevenfold for you =] They wont be round for too long though Im afraid due to the fact that this is a Randy Orton story but Ive included them for a reason...You shall find out soon! A fellow In This Momenter! Ive moved to University and noone has heard of them Im just like =[ Im glad you still love me even with my lack of updates I shall try and keep them regular I promise! Once again Thank you for the review!**

**Keep the reviews coming guys they actually make my day =]**

**B**

**x**


	11. Three Years

**Don't Own Anyone Apart From Piper Or The Kids...**

**Kicking it off with Piper!**

* * *

I kicked the door with my foot but didn't receive any answer. I managed to open the door although I was carrying the twins in my arms. I sighed as the door slammed shut and I could hear the shower running.

I was just about to put the twins on the floor when dad walked out in a towel.

"Piper, honey what are you doing here?" I looked at him.

"Um bringing the twins to see you, what does it look like?" He shrugged.

"I just didn't realise you were going to be here this early."

"Uh yeah I managed to get an earlier flight." He was acting strange.

"Oh cool." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah you…"

"MARKY COME BACK!" I felt my eyes widen.

"Who are you here with?"

"Piper…" I stormed past him into the shower room and gasped when I saw Michelle McCool naked in the shower, she smirked at me.

"Oh hello dear." I turned to my dad.

"Her?" I shouted.

"Piper calm down.""Yeah I'll just calm down, the fact that my dad is having sex in the shower with that skank, god I feel sick."

"Hey!" Michelle screeched, I didn't even turn to her I just raised my middle finger to her. Dad grabbed my hand.

"Piper stop."

"No I can't look at you right now." I said beginning to walk out.

"Aww she didn't know about us honey, even though its nearly been three years?" I stopped walking and turned around.

"What?"

"Michelle not now."

"I think she has a right to know, that's right sweetie I've been seeing your daddy for nearly three years, you really are as stupid as people say you are if you haven't figured it out yet." I began to charge at her when dad blocked my path.

"Piper calm down." I shook my head in disgust at him and turned around, I grabbed the kids off the floor and walked out holding back the tears.

**Couple of hours later**

I had set up camp in Glenn Jacob's dressing room a.k.a Kane, my on-screen uncle. I was sat on the floor playing with the twins when he walked in with bottles of water.

"You know we have a meeting soon yeah?" I nodded.

"Uh huh." He handed me the water and sat in front of me on the couch.

"You're gonna have to face him soon Piper."

"He shouldn't have lied to me."

"He did because he knew how much you and Michelle don't get on."

"So why did he get with her?" He sighed.

"I don't know, but you need to ask him that."

"How long have you known?" I asked looking up at him.

"That's not…"

"How long?"

"For a while." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Great."

"I didn't say anything cause it wasn't my place to."

"I just feel like such a fool, he used to tell me everything then he meets her and just doesn't tell me."

"Look I'll talk to him okay just don't let this effect your relationship."

"Hmm."

"Now come on lets go to the meeting." I sighed as I stood up and picked Sullivan up as Glenn picked up Willow.

When we reached catering I sat down at the table and began bopping Sullivan up and down on my knee causing him to giggle and me to smile. However it disappeared when I saw dad heading my way. I looked away and sighed. He sat opposite me and looked from me to Glenn.

"Hey man." Glenn said breaking the silence.

"Hi."

"Good day?"

"It's been okay, glad to be seeing my daughter and grandkids again though." I glared at the floor when he said that.

"I know what you mean it's good to have you back Piper." I looked at Glenn.

"Yeah well let's hope it's not for long." I said.

"Piper." I heard my dad say. I glared at him but one of the writers interrupted us.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

"Its alright." Glenn said.

"Alright then, basically due to Taker being in a 'vegetated state' we want to bring Piper into the equation."

"What about the Orton storyline?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry you are still involved with that we just want you to make occasional appearances on Smackdown."

"Right then, so what's happening tonight?"

"Okay so we want Piper to head down to the ring while Kane is doing his promo and essentially say you are going to help find whoever did this."

"That sounds easy enough." I replied.

"Great well I'll catch you guys later, good luck." I smiled at him as he walked away.

"Right well I'm going to go get ready." I said standing up.

"Piper…" I looked at my dad.

"Can I have the kids?"

"Sure, come by later, I just want to spend time alone with them for a bit." I said walking away after taking Willow away from Glenn.

**Mark**

I sighed as I watched Piper walk away.

"I've screwed up Glenn." I said to him.

"Yeah you have, she is in my dressing room by the way."

"Thanks, I can't believe I kept this from her."

"Yeah that doesn't help in the situation I think, she had a right to know."

"I just didn't want to what with everything that was going on in her life."

"To be fair Mark you had plenty of opportunities to tell her what was going on."

"I was scared she was going to shut me out." Glenn sighed.

"Well to be honest she probably will but she will come back around eventually, its Piper you are all she has in her life, she doesn't have Randy anymore, sure she has her friends but noone like what you and Randy mean to her."

"Randy still means something to her?" Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Randy will always mean something to her…"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Glenn stood up.

"To be honest I think you have done enough damage for one day and you have no right to get involved in Piper and Randy's relationship, the last time you did that the guy ended up not being able to see his kids." I watched as he walked away trying to control my anger. Randy is one of the reasons I didn't tell my own daughter about Michelle cause he was too busy fucking around. Yeah lets blame Randy in all of this, he is a dumb ass after all.

* * *

**Piper orientated chapter there for you guys =] This idea came to me after finding out Taker had married Michelle McCool. Sorry if you think its a random turn of events haha, it should make sense soon hopefully!**

**Lots of reviews last chapter I love it, keep them coming please!**

**msgemgem: Im so glad you enjoyed the last chapter thank you so much for reviewing =] Randy should be in the next chapter x**

**Bingobaby: Im sorry it seemed a bit out of place this one probably does too haha, but the last chapter kinda just represented how close Piper was to the Sevenfold guys and I am very jealous you got to see Randy and Im just generally jealous that you have seen WWE Live as i havent been in years haha =[ Thank you very much for the review as always it is much appreciated =] **

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Haha yeah he is a jealous one isn't he bless him, which is funny cause he's with Sam...Hmm I wonder might happen here haha...I hope he stops making her mad too, hes being annoying at the moment haha. Thank you again for reviewing =] It makes me happy haha**

**powergirl24: Sam is a bitch, Im glad she hasn't appeared in any of the chapters recently, Im sure her ugly head will make an appearance again unfortuently and yeah he is a hypocrite, stupid Randy, I think he should apologise...asshole haha...Thank you very much for the review! =]**

**hOtlilmofo: I havent made you wait too long for this one =] and yes they will make appearances now and again but you shall see why they depart from the story. yeah baby she is sleeping with Zacky...Damn he is so cute! Its a shame there isnt an Avenged Sevenfold part of this website cause I probably would have contributed haha. and Randy is a douchebag lets face it, he will realise sooner or later...I hope haha. Oh yeah I have control *Evil laughs* I actually love In This Moment, I saw them when they came to England with Papa Roach and she was just amazing...and she walked right past me and I didn't stop her, which I have regretted everyday since lol. I shall have to check that out then! I do love their new album her voice on it is just so immense! Haha Im glad you still love me! And I love you for reviewing my story so thank you very much! =]**

**Thank you so much guys! **

**More Soon**

**B**

**xx**


	12. Anytime

**Only Owns Piper and the Kids!**

* * *

"So uh apparently Piper Calaway is kicking up a storm backstage." Me and John looked at each then back to John Hennigan.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well apparently on Tuesday at smackdown, she hardly left the locker room and when she did she was talking to people like shit."

"That's not Piper." I said.

"Well that's what everyones been saying."

"But not everyone knows Piper, wait a minute, what did you do?" John said talking to me.

"Me, why would you think I have anything to do with it?"

"Because its usually you who knows how to piss her off and does."

"Okay so I may have said something to her last week."

"Told you." John said proudly.

"Dude I hear she is a hellcat when she gets mad." Hennigan said.

"Yeah she is, as Randy has experienced this multiple times, now come on what did you do?"

"I found out about her and Zacky, and may have told her that if she carries on sleeping around I'll take the kids off of her."

"Ouch asshole." Hennigan muttered.

"You are unbelievable Randy, why would you do that?" I ran a hand over my face.

"I don't know, I think it was the…"

"Don't blame it on 'the viper' Orton."

"I just didn't think, I'm still a little mad at her for taking the kids away from me."

"Or insanely jealous…" I glared at Hennigan.

"Look whatever it is, you should really go and talk to her, nobody wants a pissed off Piper Calaway after them."

"John she isn't after me, but I was going to say sorry today."

"Did you see her on smackdown?" Hennigan asked.

"I tried, as soon as she came on the screen Sam turned over…Wait a second, she was on smackdown that means…" My eyes widened.

"Uh oh, dude you are screwed." John said.

"What what have I missed?" We turned to Hennigan and he raised his eyebrow.

"One name…."

"Mark Calaway." I finished for John.

"Oh dude that's rough."

"Thanks man, thanks."

"Okay, I think you should go apologise before Mark turns up."

"Alright I'll go, if I'm not back in an hour, it was nice knowing you two." John rolled his eyes at me as I walked away.

I knocked on Piper's dressing room door but didn't get an answer. I slowly opened the door and poked my head round to see Piper with her back to me laughing with the kids at a film.

"Hey." I said causing her to turn round.

"Oh hi, sorry I didn't ring you it kind of slipped my mind." She said standing up. She was wearing a black tank top and grey jogging bottoms. Her hair flowed down her back.

"It's okay, can I come in?"

"Yeah of course, um I was gonna bring the kids to you, I just wanted them to calm down from the flight, Willow got a bit scared I think." I walked over to the sofa and pulled Willow onto my lap.

"Did you get scared of the big plane sweet pee?" She hugged me causing me to smile.

"I think she's just not used to all this travelling yet, I'm wondering if it was a bad idea coming back." I looked up at her. This didn't sound like Piper. Fuck I've really screwed up.

"Piper I'm really sorry for what I said to you last week." She sat on the floor.

"It's okay, I'm over it."

"What?"

"Your right since I've come back to RAW I've been going out quite a lot when I shouldn't have…"

"Piper that isn't…"

"Me and Zacky aren't together anymore." I looked at her then the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She shrugged.

"Whatever, look I've gotta go shoot a promo if you want to take the kids to your locker room that's fine." I nodded as I watched her walk out. Something was wrong with Piper.

John walked into my locker room before my match.

"Hey how did it go?" He said walking straight over to the kids.

"She isn't mad at me." He looked towards me.

"She isn't?"

"Nope, and her and Zacky have broke up." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why do you seem a little happy about that?" I shrugged.

"I'm not."

"Yeah whatever."

"Anyway there is something bothering her."

"Really, want me to talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"How about we give her a lift back to the hotel with us then?" I nodded.

"Sure." That was when she walked in.

She was wearing leather pants and she had styled a RKO top to make it low cut and tight, damn she looked good.

"Hey guys." She walked over to John and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sugar, you okay?" She looked at John and nodded.

"Peachy." She said causing him to look at me.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you sure you are fine with looking after the kids John?" He smiled.

"Of course, these kids have fun with uncle Johnny." She hit his chest.

"Little creepy I have to say, I'll see you later." We began to walk out when John stopped her.

"Wait P, you wana ride back to the hotel with me and Randy tonight?" She nodded.

"Sure." She gave a slight smile before walking ahead of me, great this meant I could talk to her.

**RAW**

**__****__**

Piper Calaway was stood in the hallway flicking through the latest issue of WWE magazine when she felt someone behind her.

"Nice shirt." She turned round and smiled as she saw it was Randy Orton.

"Thanks, its just a little thing to show my support for you tonight."

"Well I guess I found my number one fan." She giggled,

"Possibly."

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad." He said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks, Uncle Kane is looking after the whole situation it seems so it isn't too bad you know." Randy nodded.

"You know I'm here for you right." She smiled.

"Yeah I know, but people seem to forget I can look after myself." She smirked.

"I didn't say you couldn't but honestly if you ever need to talk I am here for you."

"Doesn't this look cozy." Both Piper and Randy looked around to find Sheamus walking towards them.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked getting mad.

"I just saw Piper here being bothered by you and thought she would need rescuing." Randy glared at him.

"He wasn't bothering me." Piper said placing her hands on her hips.

"That wasn't what it looked like."

"Okay seriously what is your problem, I told you the other week I wasn't interested in going out with you okay so if you excuse me I was having a conversation with a very good friend of mine." She turned her back to him causing him to clench his fists.

"You weren't saying that when he humiliated you in the middle of the ring a couple of years ago, I mean wasn't he the reason you left." Randy was about to pounce on him but Piper pushed him back.

"He isn't worth it." She said as she pushed him away causing Sheamus to laugh as he walked away.

**After RAW**

"You ready to go guys?" I saw Piper nod and walk ahead of us carrying Sullivan. Willow had been reluctant all day of letting go of me. She was daddys little girl that was for sure.

"I tried talking to her during your match but she didn't open up, something is bothering her." John said.

"I'll try again at the hotel." I said. Piper was waiting for us to catch up at the main door with a guard.

"There are some people outside guys." The guard said.

"That's fine I'll sign a couple of autographs." John said.

"I think I'm just gonna head straight to the car, I'll meet you guys at the car." Piper said walking out.

"I best go and see her." I said walking out behind her.

The fans went crazy when they realised that it was me and that Piper Calaway was walking in front of me. I tried to shelter Willow from the cameras the best I could but I think the screaming from the fans frightened her a bit. When I got to the car I joined Piper in strapping the kids in the car.

"Why didn't you stop for the fans?" I asked.

"It's late, the kids need to get to bed."

"Can I put them to bed?" She looked at me.

"Sure."

A little while later John got into the drivers seat.

"Sorry guys you know I hate leaving the fans." He said.

"It's cool." Piper muttered.

Once we got back to the hotel John said his goodbyes and left us to sort out the kids. Piper left me with them as she went to shower. Once I made sure they were asleep I went into the living room and turned the TV. I could still hear the shower but I could hear a phone. I walked into Piper's room and saw it was her phone. I walked up to it and noticed it was Mark. There had been over 20 missed phone calls from him. That was weird. Maybe something had happened. I was going to pick up and remembered how me and Mark weren't the best of friends. I placed the phone back onto the dresser and moved back into the living room.

I raised my head and stretched. I felt for my phone and realised it was half an hour later. I sat up and walked over to Piper's bedroom door. I slowly opened the door and saw she wasn't in her bed. I opened the door wider and stepped inside. That was when I noticed a figure outside. It was Piper in a little silk dressing gown. Her hair still evidently wet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I stepped outside causing her to jump a little.

"Just thinking that's all."

"What's going on?" She turned her head to me slightly then looked back out over at the view.

"What makes you think there is something going on?"

"The fact that you haven't been you all day." She sighed.

"I've just got a lot on my mind that's all, you don't have to stay you know." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"This is about Zacky isn't it?" She turned around and faced me.

"Excuse me?"

"Zacky, did it end because of what I said to you?" She rolled her eyes.

"My god Randy, I can't believe you just asked me that."

"I think it's personally reasonable…"

"Well it isn't because of what you said, in fact we stopped being together before you even said anything to me."

"Oh." I sat down on the wicker chair the hotel had provided.

"Yeah oh."

"So umm, what happened?" She shrugged.

"He's met someone else."

"I'm sorry." She smirked.

"Yeah right, but even if you were sorry it doesn't matter, it wasn't a proper relationship anyway, it was just fooling around."

"I thought you two were like an item or something." I said looking at the floor.

"Nope, we both had issues, the relationship wouldn't have worked."

"So what is going on then?" She sighed but didn't answer.

"Your dad called earlier." I said causing her to turn back round to me.

"Did you answer my phone?"

"No, we both know me and your dad don't have the best relationship."

"Yeah well he isn't really the forgiving type." I smiled.

"I know first hand about that." She smiled slightly.

"So what is it, is something going on with your dad?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Did you know about…"

"About what?" I asked her.

"Him and Michelle." I looked at her as she looked at the floor.

"Yes." I whispered causing her to shake her head.

"I feel like a joke."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knew apart from me, and he is my dad for crying out loud!"

"Wait you didn't know?"

"Not until I walked in on them showering together last Tuesday."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it, and the stupid bitch thinks she is so clever." I could tell she was getting mad.

"So you haven't talked to your dad about it?"

"What is the point, he never listens anyway." She said turning her back to me again.

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"You know Randy."

"No I don't."

"All my life, I've had to live with not knowing who my mum was, then he meets someone and it just feels like he expects me to see them as my mum." Her voice began to broke.

"Then they have kids together and I just sit back and watch."

"Your dad loves you Piper."

"You say that but he can't even tell me he has been seeing that dick for three years, he has been lying to me for three years, and with a woman who is a couple of years older than me, it just makes me feel physically sick." She began to cry. I stood up and pulled her too me.

"Shush, don't get upset."

"How can I not, the only person left in my life is going to be taken away from me again."

"What?"

"My dad is the only person left in my life I thought I could trust, who would love me, then he just goes around lying and playing happy families and when he plays happy families I'm just the step daughter, I mean yeah I got on with Sarah, but she was never my mom."

"He isn't trying to get anyone to replace your mother P, you couldn't have expected him to just sit and mourn over her though, he had to be strong to raise you on his own as it was and trust me you guys have the best father daughter bond I have ever seen, I hope to god I have that with Willow, and he isn't the only person you have left in your life, I'm here aren't I?" She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. I rubbed my thumb along her cheek and she slowly shook her head causing me to sigh.

"I had you…"

"You still have me."

"Not in the way I used to." She said lowering her head.

"Yes you do." She shook her head and pulled away,

"No I don't you have a completely different family now, a completely different life."

"You will always be a part of my life."

"You will in mine, just not the way you used to be, you hurt me Randy…"

"I know, I didn't mean for it to the end the way it did." She turned away.

"I guess this thing with my dad sort of reminds me of what happened with you, it still hurts to know you lied to me you know?"

"I wish, it never happened."

"You can't say that, you have a daughter now, it happened we just all have to accept that."

"Fine, but listen to me when I say this you aren't alone, whenever you need me just give me a call anytime, and you have these." I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside into the kids bedroom where they were fast asleep.

"You have these two very amazing kids that we made, and whenever they look at you, you can tell they love you so much Piper." I moved her in front of me and hugged her from behind.

"These are our kids Piper, that means you aren't alone, and you have done an amazing job on your own with them, I admire you for that."

"Ha well you should there is a reason why I am alone with them." I looked over her shoulder at her and saw she was smirking.

"Its nice to see that little smirk of yours back." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well you're a douche bag."

"A douche bag who still knows how to make you smile."

"Yeah yeah, you better head to bed." She turned around in my arms and hugged me. I shut my eyes remembering how good her hugs were.

"Yeah, you need your beauty sleep too." She hit my shoulder.

"Still know how to ruin the moment." I poked my tongue out at her causing her to giggle.

"You can have the kids this week."

"But…"

"It's okay, Im going to Matt's wedding next week anyway."

"Right, the roadie."

"Yeah it should be fun."

"It sucks I can't come."

"Oh well, I'm sure he understands." She said smiling.

"Right well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded.

"Sure see you tomorrow." I pulled away and began walking out but felt Piper grab my hand once I was out of the kids room.

"Thank you, for tonight." I smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Anytime." I said running my hand through her hair before turning to walk out.

* * *

**Long chapter for you guys there haha...Hope you all like it!**

**msgemgem: I hope this was some good Piper and Randy drama for you lol =] Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: Im glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed the interaction between Randy and Piper in this one...Sorry it was so long haha...I'm gonna try include a bit more of the couples past in later chapters =] Thank you once again for the review! **

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Mark does have to watch it, I think he has some ass kicking to do! Thank you for the review...I appreciate it!**

**Until next time!**

**B**

**xx**


	13. Not As Fun

**Only own Piper and the kids...**

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Well good morning to you too honey." _I groaned.

"Why are you so perky this morning?"

"_No particular reason…"_

"Yeah right Steph, you either want something or got laid last night." I heard her giggle.

"_Technically both."_

"Eww I do not want to think of you and Paul like that." I shivered and sat up in bed.

"_Anyway I have an interview for you to do tonight."_

"Okay?"

"_Late night with Jimmy Fallon, I'll have a car waiting for you after this week's taping of smackdown."_

"Alright, what is the plan for me tonight on smackdown anyway?"

"_Well um, I found something out…"_

"Found what out?" I sighed.

"_Your dad called…"_

"Are you gonna have me turn against…"

"_No nothing like that, sweetie you know I love you, so there is a little backstage brawl." _I bit my lip.

"Between?"

"_You and Michelle." _I smirked.

"You realise my dad won't be happy about this right?"

"_He doesn't write the show so its not his problem."_

"Steph have I told you this morning how much I love you?" She laughed.

"_In all honesty I'm just showing my love for you."_

"Good, anyway I'll see you soon, I gotta go take the kids to Randy."

"_How are things with Orton?"_

"Umm fine why do you ask?"

"_No reason sweetie, I'll see you later, love you lots!" _She said hanging up then phone. I looked at the phone.

"Weird." I muttered to myself. I got out of bed and saw it was 6am. I dislike having a lack of sleep, stupid brain over thinking things. I tied my hair up into a bun and walked into the kids room. Willow was sat up patiently waiting while Sullivan was still asleep.

"Good morning sugar." I said kissing Willow on the forehead. I picked her up and placed her on the floor letting her explore. I began getting their bags ready then woke Sullivan up and changed both of them out of their pyjamas into clothes. I placed the bags over my shoulders and held on to the kids hands and aided them with walking but when we got outside of the room Willow insisted that I carried her.

"Come on then sugar."

Randy's room was only down the hall and when we reached his door I swear I could I hear shouting. I shrugged and managed to knock on the door.

"You gonna get to see daddy for a week sweetie!" I said smiling to Willow who smiled. That was when the door was thrown open.

"You!" It was Sam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I should be asking you that question." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm clearly here to drop the kids off."

"Let her in Sam." I heard Randy say. She narrowed her eyes at me and opened the door wider. I walked in but I heard Sam tut.

"Today would be nice." I turned around and faced her.

"Can't you see I'm helping my children walk into the room." I said glaring.

"Hurry up, the reason I'm here is because of you anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"Selling your stories to Perez Hilton to make me feel jealous, well it isn't going to work honey."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"See I told you Sam." Randy said standing by me.

"Oh right take her side."

"You are actually ridiculous you know that?"

"I'm not being pathetic and trying to win Randy back."

"Who said anything about me wanting Randy back?"

"There must be a reason you brought the kids back into his life."

"Yeah so my children can have their father in their life."

"Ladies lets not do this here." Randy butted in.

"Oh no lets!" I sighed.

"Sam the only person being pathetic is you I can't help if fans put their photos on the internet and the media interpret them in the wrong…"

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" We both turned to Randy who looked between us then sighed.

"I think you should go Piper." I shook my head and looked to the kids.

"You have a nice week okay guys, I'll see you on Monday, I love you both." I hugged and kissed them then turned to Randy.

"So much for anytime." I said as I walked out.

I walked into the arena after signing some autographs for the fans and placed my sunglasses on the top of my head. I smiled as I looked around the corridor. It did feel great to be back.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Piper Calaway." I turned round and smirked.

"Hey Adam." He smiled.

"Come here baby!" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I missed you Adam."

"I missed you too sweetie, how are things?" He said pulling away from the hug and taking my suitcase off of me.

"They are, interesting."

"What's going on, I talked to Randy, heard he got the kids back." I nodded.

"Yeah, I grew up."

"I think most of us understood your reasoning baby."

"Thanks I guess."

"How are things in that department?" He asked.

"The me and Randy department?"

"Yep."

"To be honest I don't know where I stand, I mean sure we are sort of friends again, but it always seems like Sam is trying to get in the way."

"Of course she is, I'm not sure if you know this Piper, but man you are hot." He put his arm around me.

"Thank you and no I still don't want to sleep with you."

"Damn it." I giggled at him.

"So do you know if Uncle Glenn is here yet?"

"Uhh yeah I think I saw him with your dad about an hour ago."

"Right, I couldn't hang out with you for a bit could I?" He eyed me curiously.

"What's going on?"

"I found out about him and Michelle."

"Ouch."

"Yep, so I'm not talking to him at the moment."

"Well I'm not going to get involved but as long as I don't have a pissed off deadman after me you can stay in my locker room." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Adam."

"Yeah well you know you are my girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Lets dump your stuff off then head to catering." I nodded and followed him into his dressing room.

"So Piper thought it would be a good idea to jump in the pool with her clothes on." Cody Rhodes said.

"Uh no Cody, Ted decided to push me in the pool." He smiled.

"Those were good times."

"They were, they were also less complicated times."

"That they were."

"Piper!" We all turned towards the door to see my dad stood there red in the face.

"Uh oh." Adam said causing me to grab his hand.

"If you leave me I will kill you." I said to him causing him to nod.

"What the hell do you think you are playing that?" I turned to my dad.

"What are you talking about?" I jumped when what looked like a script was slammed onto the table in front of me.

"This, I know this is your doing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He pushed my chair to face him causing my breath to quicken.

"Stop being a silly little girl Piper, you think you are so clever having them put this shit about this fight between you and Michelle into the script." I glared at him.

"You forget that I don't write the show."

"No but I know how pally you are with Steph…"

"Yes she is my best friend but if you must know this is your doing, I didn't tell Steph anything about us, it was you, so if you excuse me I have to get ready to go kick your stupid little girlfriends ass." I smirked as I stood up but was shocked when he grabbed me by the arm and forced me back into my seat.

"Man I think you should back off." Adam said.

"Stay out of this!" My dad shouted at him causing him to hold up his hands and sit back down.

"Didn't I teach you anything about respect Piper?"

"Yes, but how can I respect you when that respect isn't returned?" He looked to the floor then back at me.

"I am your father…" I stood up.

"My father never used to lie to me." I said simply before I turned to walk away.

**Smackdown**

_**Piper Calaway was walking through the corridor when someone stood in her path causing her to glare.**_

"_**Lookie here Michelle, its Piper Calaway." **_

"_**What an observant person you are." **_

"_**Don't talk to us like that do you know who we are?" Piper smiled.**_

"_**Well sure I do Michelle, two sluts who had to sleep their way to a championship belt."**_

"_**This isn't your territory Piper, you had better watch who you are talking to." Michelle said getting into Pipers face.**_

"_**Really, cause last time I checked, I've won the womans championship very many more times than both of you." Piper said with a smile. **_

"_**You are so full of yourself." **_

"_**Sweetie maybe you should look in the mirror." Michelle smiled.**_

"_**The only difference between us and you Piper is that we worked hard to get here unlike you, who got a career thanks to daddy, who by the way can't even move at the moment." She started laughing but stopped when Piper punched her in the face causing Michelle to fall on the floor. That was when Layla slapped Piper causing her to stumble but then she jumped on Layla taking her down and began punching her in the face. Michelle had regained her composure and then grabbed Piper by the hair pulling her off Layla and slammed her into the wall causing her to cry out in pain. She started hitting Piper but she managed to block a punch and sent a swift quick to Michelles mid-section. That was when she grabbed Michelle by the hair and slammed her face into the wall before dragging her along a table, that was when some superstars came along and broke up the fight. **_

**Piper**

The cameraman yelled cut and Cody let go of me.

"You okay P?" I nodded.

"You bitch, you did that on purpose!" Michelle said walking up to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Look my nose is bleeding." I pouted.

"Aww poor little Michelle can't even take a bump."

"You think you are so clever coming up with all this."

"As I said to dad I don't write the show."

"Hmm, that's not what your dad thinks." She said smirking causing me to attempt to punch her in the face but Cody stopped me.

"She isn't worth it." Cody said. I glared at Michelle as she laughed walking away.

"You should have let me hit her." I said to Cody who let go of me when Michelle walked round the corner.

"You and I both know your dad won't be happy with you or me."

"Yeah well I'm not happy with him either so it wouldn't really matter, look I got to go grab my stuff I've gotta go do an interview." He hugged me before letting me walk away.

Adam was walking me out when we were stopped by someone shouting my name. We turned round to see my dad coming our way.

"Not again." I muttered.

"You think hitting Michelle in the nose was clever." I sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for this dad."

"Well I am!"

"For once please just listen to me and leave me alone, I'll see you soon Adam." I said walking away.

**Randy**

I was led in bed unable to sleep. I looked over at Sam and saw she was fast asleep. I slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room. I went to check on the twins and smiled as I watched them sleep. Willow definitely took after Piper, Sullivan on the other hand took after me, only natural I suppose. I walked out of the room and made my way downstairs. I sat on the sofa in the living room and turned the TV on. I began flicking through the channels when all of a sudden something caught my eye.

"**So let me welcome my next guest, she is a four time WWE womens champion, has appeared in playboy and knows how to kick ass, please welcome Piper Calaway!" The crowd cheered as Piper walked out wearing a strapless black dress with her hair curled. She walked over to Jimmy Fallon and kissed his cheek before waving to the crowd and sitting down on the chair.**

"**Hello!"**

"**Hey how are you?" She said smiling.**

"**I am fantastic, more importantly how are you, your back!"**

"**I am back, it's amazing." The crowd cheered.**

"**So um you haven't been on our screens for quite some time now where have you been?" **

"**Having kids." She said briefly with a smile.**

"**Can I just say for someone who has had kids you look fantastic!" Piper giggled.**

"**Thank you, well it was like two years ago so I've had time to get into shape."**

"**It was twins right?"**

"**It was, that was a shocker for sure." **

"**I bet, they are your first right?"**

"**Yeah they are probably the last as well." **

"**Well you are single right?" Piper nodded.**

"**I am yes." This caused the men in the crowd to wolf whistle causing Piper to giggle.**

"**By the sounds of it you may not be single when you leave here."**

"**I know right."**

"**So you are a single mum, is that hard?"**

"**I am kind of, I mean the kids go and stay with their dad but mainly I look after them."**

"**That must be quite a handful seeing as you are on the road."**

"**It's gonna be a challenge I mean I've literally just come back from being on hiatus from wrestling…"**

"**Was it hard to be away from wrestling cause you've what been wrestling since you were eighteen?" Piper nodded.**

"**Yeah well um I was wrestling a bit before that but my debut on TV was when I was eighteen."**

"**Wrestling is a big part of your family isn't it?"**

"**Yeah well my dad was the sole purpose I got into it, obviously cause he wrestles."**

"**Your dad is the undertaker?"**

"**He most certainly is."**

"**Was that scary as a kid growing up, seeing him on TV like that?" **

"**He still scares me now, but honestly when I was younger I didn't really understand cause he was on the road quite a lot and he would only take me on the road now and again so when you are at your house and this big gothic guy is on the screen throwing guys of steel cages it is a little daunting, but then I guess scariness runs in the family." She said with a laugh.**

"**Come on you aren't scary."**

"**Trust me you get on the wrong side of me and you wished you never had, my dad has taught me well." **

"**I bet, so I was watching RAW last night and uh I see you are getting some attention from a couple of superstars."**

"**Really?" Piper asked.**

"**Well since you've been back I've noticed you have been spending some time with Randy Orton, what's going on there?" **

"**I am a woman who never kisses and tells." She said smirking.**

"**So there is kissing, I mean you guys have a history right?" **

"**I am not saying if there is kissing or not and we do have a history, we met during the end of his run with evolution, dated for a bit and then he cheated on me and RKO'd me in the ring, it wasn't a highlight of my career but I'm a very forgiving person." She said giggling.**

"**You know when you smirk there is a bit of Orton in there."**

"**Well I've known him for a long time."**

"**So your back, what do you think of the womens division?"**

"**Honestly that is one of the reasons I'm back, to show these ladies what a real diva is like."**

"**Will we be seeing any bra and panties matches anytime soon?" She shrugged.**

"**Maybe, I do enjoy a good old bra and panties match." Jimmy looked at the camera and smiled.**

"**That is good news for us men Piper." He said causing her to laugh.**

"**I aim to please the fans!"**

"**And you do…right well unfortunately we have run out of time, it was very nice having you here tonight, I appreciate…"**

"**Thank you for having me."**

"**You are welcome anytime, thank you to Piper Calaway, we will back after this short break!" The cameras cut to commercial break.**

**Randy**

I smiled at the interview, Piper was always good at mixing her real life with the storylines, it was one reason Steph made her do so many interviews cause she was just a natural at nearly everything she did. Piper does live in the limelight a bit, she updates on facebook nearly all the time cause its how she feels she can thank the fans by giving them an insight into her life, sure I have facebook but I don't add fans not that I don't care I just prefer to keep things under wraps. I respect Piper for what she does, god I should stop thinking about her.

"Randy?" I turned round to see Sam stood in the doorway.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well turn the TV down for crying out loud." I rolled my eyes as she walked away, Sam just isn't as fun as she used to be.

* * *

**Okay so the interview wasn't the best but oh well. Sorry its all a bit squished together aswell**

**It appears I've lost some reviewers, have I done something wrong =/ Thanks as always to those who take the time to review or add to story alert =]**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Still no talking yet, Piper is a bit stubborn like that, hopefully she will come around soon. Thank you very much for the review! **

**Bingobaby: I am so glad you enjoyed the interaction, I'm trying not to make things seem too soon while not being too slow with their relationship at the same time if you know what I mean. I hope Mark makes the first move if I'm honest, both father and daughter share the same stubborn quality which is not always so good haha. Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem: Haha I am glad you loved it! Im also happy I made it clear about 'reading the love between them' sort of thing, I just don't think my own characters realise it lol. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Keep the reviews coming it makes me all smiley and happy and gives me more inspiration to write!**

**Thank you!**

**B**

**xx**


	14. Opening My Eyes

**Do not own Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan, Randy Orton or the song Fiction/Death**

* * *

I was in the kitchen making coffee when I heard the doorbell. I wasn't expecting anyone.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Jimmy!" I said with a smile and jumping into his arms.

"Well what a welcome." He said laughing.

"I wasn't expecting you."

"I just thought I would come and see you that's all." I nodded.

"Come in, I've just made coffee."

"Fantastic!" He followed me into the kitchen and sat up on the counter.

"So how you been doing?"

"Good." I said, handing him a mug.

"Thanks, just gonna make this a bit more…Irish." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It's midday."

"Never to early to start hunnybun." I smiled.

"So how are you?" I asked him.

"Great actually, I just finished a new song, that's another reason I'm here actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah I want you to sing it with me." I stared at him.

"What?"

"I just want to try it out with you that's all, I haven't shown the guys yet, I wanted to see what you thought of it."

"Why me?" He smiled.

"I just do P, so come on lets go to your piano." I sighed.

"Fine alright then." We walked down to the basement where I had collected some instruments for when the guys came over or just to relax. Jimmy walked over to the piano and sat down pulling out some sheets of paper from his bag.

"Okay so this song is called 'death' and I highlighted the lyrics you need to sing okay?" I nodded.

"Sure I guess."

"Great, I'll play it through on the piano so you can get a feel for it then if you don't mind, I'm going to record us singing it, to play to the guys."

"Alright."

He began playing the piano and I was mesmerised it was really haunting but beautiful at the same time. Jimmy really did have a knack at this song-writing thing.

When he finished he turned to me.

"So what do you think?"

"So far I think it sounds awesome."

"Awesome, you ready to sing along?" I nodded.

"I'll give it a go, let me just get my recorder thing." I giggled as he rummaged through his bag.

"You need a hand."

"Nope, I am just shit at packing." He said as he placed the recorder onto the piano.

"Right."

"Let's get going." He began playing again and I looked down at they lyrics.

"_Now I think I understand how this world can over come a man_

_Like a friend we saw it through, in the end I gave my life for you_

_Gave you all I had to give, found a place for me to rest my head while I may be hard to find, heard there's peace just on the other side_

_Not that I could or that I would let it burn, under my skin let it burn_

_Left this life to set me free, took a piece of you inside of meall this hurt can finally fade, promise me you'll never feel afraid _

_Not that I could, or that I would, let it burn, under my skin, let it burn_

_I hope it's worth it out on the highway, I hope you'll find your own way when I'm not with you_

_So tell everybody, the ones who walked beside me, yeah_

_I hope you find your own way when I'm not with you tonight I hope it's worth it, what's left behind me, yeah _

_I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you _

_so tell everybody the ones who walked beside me,yeah_

_I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you tonight"_

"Wow." I said after we finished.

"You like it?" He asked,

"Jimmy, I love it, it sounds amazing." He smiled.

"Well I have to thank you for apart of that."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious, I think we should put you on this album again."

"You don't have too I mean surely, a little piece of heaven and dear god should be enough."

"What are you talking about, my dear you have an amazing talent."

"Yes it's called kicking ass in a ring."

"And singing, I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't think it wasn't good." I rolled my eyes.

"You feel like going out for some food I'm hungry?" He smirked.

"Way to change the subject, but yes you know I can always go for food." I smiled.

"Well come on then douche bag." I said running up the stairs.

"You're gonna regret that!"

**A Little While Later**

"_They are fine P, chill out!" _Randy said on the other end of the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry I can't believe I missed getting to talk to them."

"_Sorry, mum wanted to see them tonight, I should have called you."_

"It's alright, so how are you?" I smiled at Jimmy as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"_I'm good, I saw your interview the other night, nicely handled." _I smiled.

"Thank you."

"_So what you up to?" _

"I'm with Jimmy actually, he came to show me a new song." Jimmy smiled and opened his arms letting me lean against him.

"_Oh really, that's cool, that's all he came to do?" _

"Yeah, but I let him stay it wouldn't be cool to just send him packing."

"_I suppose not, how is he?"_

"Still a massive pain in my ass." I giggled as Jimmy hit me.

"You weren't saying that last night sugar." Jimmy said pinning me to the sofa.

"_Last night huh?" _Randy said.

"Last night in Jimmy's head yes, sorry Randy, I think I'm gonna have to go, but call me tomorrow okay?"

"_I will, sleep well." _I bit my lip.

"You too." I said hanging up the phone. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is that look for?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"You look weird."

"Thanks man."

"No that isn't what I meant, did Randy say something to you?" I shook my head.

"Just a usual conversation that's all." He sighed as he sat up pulling me with him into his lap so I was straddling him.

"P I am going to ask you a question and I want you to promise me you will answer with the truth." I nodded.

"Okay I promise."

"Do you still love Randy?" Sure it had to be that question.

"Apart of me always will I suppose, he was my first real love I guess."

"But are you still in love with him?" I sighed.

"Yes." I whispered.

"So do something about it?" I looked at him.

"What, no, I can't."

"Of course you can."

"No he is married…"

"Doesn't mean he is happy."

"Of course he's happy, why would you think he's not happy, has he said something to you?"

"No, but a guy can just tell these things."

"Wait you're a guy?" I screamed as he pushed me and then caught me before I could fall off his lap.

"You are hilarious Miss Calaway, but in all seriousness, I think you should tell Randy."

"No!"

"Why not?" I got up off his lap.

"He doesn't want me Jimmy."

"Yes he does."

"He has a family now, a life of his own!" I began pacing in front of the fireplace.

"And what makes you think he wouldn't turn that in to be with you?"

"For starters I couldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Cause it would put me in the same boat as her!" I shouted, I wiped away a tear that was running down my face.

"Piper you will never be her."

"I would if I told Randy."

"There is a difference, you would be just telling him, not sucking him off."

"Ha, I'm still not going to tell him Jimmy, I just can't, it isn't fair." Jimmy sighed.

"Will you promise me one thing?" I sat on the floor.

"Maybe."

"If there is ever a time, where there is a right time to tell him, will you do it?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, it would just open the can of worms I've been trying so hard to keep shut."

"As your best friend, I think it could be good for you, I mean depending on his answer you know where you stand."

"I know where I stand now and honestly I like it here, he is back in my life and that is all I want, sure I love him but I was friends with him before all of this ever happened, and if that's how we are meant to be that's fine with me, cause I hate picturing my life without Randy being in it." Jimmy walked over to me and sat beside me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay, I mean I guess you opened up my eyes a little." He smiled.

"That's all I wanted sugar, so how about we get back on the sofa, I go get the food from the kitchen, we cuddle up and watch a movie?" I smiled at him.

"I would really like that."

* * *

**Okay a really random chapter in a way, but the song will come into play in a couple of chapters and the reason The Rev was in this chapter should hopefully make sense soon. I apologise as I know not every person that reads this story has heard of Avenged Sevenfold or likes them but i promise it does incorporate into the whole Randy and Piper thing.**

**Anyway she loves him people, she loves him!**

**Bingobaby: I'm really glad you liked it and haha well I dislike Michelle McCool very much I agree I think she is an absolutely terrible diva, I honestly don't get why she has lasted so long in the company, she is nothing compared to the divas of the past! I hope you liked the conversation where Piper revealed quite a lot of her feelings. Thank you ver much for the reviews!**

**Hime4life: I know Randy is stupid for cheating on Piper, maybe he has a reason. If he does I assure you it will come out in due course! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Kakashi-luver: Piper does seem a bit down in the dumps at the moment, I hope it gets better for her soon, I dislike seeing my character upset although I made her like that haha, I have my reasons though =] Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem: Haha maybe we should bang their heads together and I think because Piper has grew up with the WWE a lot of people respect her and she has had time to make friends, and she tried to be with Zacky but that didn't work out although it did make Randy mad haha. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I do dislike Michelle and Layla! And Sam really does need to keep her mouth quiet, I think I'm going to give you guys an insight on why he was with her in the first place anyway, I just got to figure that bit out haha. Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**Lots of reviews! These make me happy and more inspired to write!**

**I shall try update in the next couple of days for you guys!**

**Thank you again!**

**B**

**xx**


	15. Still Looks Good

**Only own Piper and the kids!**

* * *

I was sat in catering on my laptop with John.

"So how was your week with the kids?" I looked over at him.

"It was great, I loved it." I looked back at the laptop.

"What are you so engrossed in?"

"Huh?" I asked. He took the laptop and placed it in front of him.

"Oh I see, I didn't think you were one with this whole social networking thing."

"It's easy to get hold of Piper on there sometimes that's all.""Right and that's why you are looking through her pictures huh?"

"I was just curious to see what her and Jimmy got up to that's all and its none of your business anyway."

"Right, sorry for wanting to know what's going on in two of my best friends life."

"Whatever."

"Yeah well just make sure your wife doesn't catch you on that, or buddy I don't think you will be able to have any more little Ortons." I narrowed my eyes at him but looked around anyway just to make sure Sam wasn't there.

"Shut up man, Sam isn't like that."

"Yeah right, talk of the devil." I jumped and shut the lid to the laptop and turned round only to see Piper walking in. I glared at John who was laughing.

"Hey guys!" Piper said walking over to us smiling. She bent down next to the kids who were in high chairs.

"Hey P, you are here early." John asked her.

"Yeah I flew in yesterday to get some gym time plus I've got a photoshoot."

"Can I come?" John said taking my attention away from Piper, there was something strange about her, I think or something familiar. I don't get why, she was only wearing grey joggers that were a bit big for her and a black tank top. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head.

"Its just some promo shoots, not involving any pictures of me in my underwear." She said smiling.

"So nude?" John asked causing me to roll my eyes, honestly couldn't he leave her alone.

"Shut up goof." She said hitting him on the head causing him to grab her and pull her into his lap.

"A goof who likes to give you hugs!" He said causing Piper to laugh.

"Oh my god that was cheesy!"

"Yeah John that was bad." I said to him causing him to smirk at me.

"Anyway P would you like to grab some dinner with me tonight?" That asshole, complete and utter asshole.

"Sure, is it cool if the kids come along."

"Of course it is baby!"

"Great."

"Great." I muttered.

"What was that Randy?" Piper said staring at me.

"Oh just a bit of a cough I've got."

"Oh no you don't think you're getting sick do you?"

"Probably just smokers cough." John said causing me to poke my tongue out at him.

"You guys are so weird." P said smiling.

"Randy!" We all jumped and looked over at the door seeing Sam.

"Should I leave?" Piper asked.

"No it's cool." I said turning back round to her.

"Randy I need the laptop." I looked to John then down at the laptop.

"Uhh not yet I'm still doing some work on it."

"What could you possibly be doing?"

"Just stuff."

"So why is it shut?" She asked. I looked at the laptop again.

"I'm just taking a break, you know to just talk to John and Piper." She looked over at Piper and glared causing Piper to raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Right, so I presume we are having the kids this week again!"

"Excuse me?" Piper said.

"She didn't mean it in any…"

"Yeah I do, I don't run a daycare you know." Piper stood up off of John's lap and that was when I noticed what was familiar about Piper.

"No one would want to leave their kids in your care anyway you reek of herpes."

"Hey!" I said standing up.

"No offense." Piper muttered while John laughed.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Sam said causing Piper to roll her eyes.

"Look Piper can I talk to you for a sec please?" I said giving her a pleading look. She nodded.

"John watch the kids." She said as she walked with me to the corner of the room.

"Look P, I'm sorry about Sam but you need to keep your cool around her."

"Excuse me, I need to keep my cool, she is bad mouthing me and my children, oh sorry our children excuse me for getting a little pissed off with that, oh and she did ruin my marriage so please do mind me for not being her bestest friend." I sighed.

"I know what happened, I am sorry but I don't know what's wrong with her I think it must be all the stress from having to suddenly look after two extra kids."

"Aww poor Sam but it isn't her responsibility to look after my kids, I don't even want her near them but I put up with the fact that she is so you can see your kids."

"I know, but um mum was wondering if she could have them this weekend, she's holding a bbq and wants to show the twins off." She sighed.

"I guess I'll fly to St. Louis to drop them off after Matts wedding."

"Thank you P, for everything."

"Whatever Randy, I gotta go do this photo shoot." Shit she was mad, come on Randy pull it back.

"P!"

"Yeah?" She said turning back around.

"My joggers still look good on you." She looked down at the joggers and then looked at me with a smirk and a nod before walking out.

**RAW**

**Randy Orton was stretching in his locker room when there was a knock on the door. He stopped and looked at the door as someone walked in. He grabbed the door when he realised it was Piper Calaway.**

"**Thanks." She said smiling.**

"**No problem so what brings you here?"**

"**Aww you don't wana see me?" She said smiling.**

"**Of course I do come here." He said pulling her into a hug.**

"**Oh thank you for my flowers by the way."**

"**Flowers?" Randy asked.**

"**Yeah you know the lilies?" **

"**P if I would have sent you flowers they would have been roses, I know they are your favourite." She bit her lip.**

"**So if it wasn't you then who was it?"**

"**Was there a card?" She shook her head. **

"**No I don't remember seeing one, this is weird, who would send me flowers?" Randy ran a hand over his face.**

"**Sheamus." Piper looked at him.**

"**What?"**

"**Sheamus he's been bothering you the past couple of weeks, they must be from him." **

"**Urgh this is ridiculous, some people need to understand the word no." Randy nodded.**

"**Yeah, but anyway I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the ring tonight?" She smiled brightly.**

"**I would love too." **

"Cut!" Piper sighed as she stepped away from me.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just have a busy day ahead of me." She said with a smile.

"It will be worth it, least you get to see the guys again right?"

"Yeah, it will be good to party down with them."

"I forgot to ask how was your day with Jimmy?"

"Awesome, you know what he's like, one crazy motherfucker!"

"That he is."

"It really sucks you aren't coming to the wedding." She said touching my arm.

"I would but the guys don't really like Sam and I think she would just be a pain the ass around them, you have to have an acquired sense of humour to get along with the guys and she lacks that quality."

"Right." She said.

"Randy, are you done!" Sam said walking into the room causing Piper to remove her arm. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you later." She said walking away, I watched as she walked out the door.

"I hate you have to do scenes with her." Sam said causing me to looke down at her.

"Yeah well it's my job."

"Anyone else, but no her…"

"We have had this conversation now just drop it okay!"

**Piper**

"You sure you don't want me to sleep with you tonight?" I laughed.

"If you want to stay in my room John you just have to ask."

"I'm taking that as an invitation."

"Whatever."

"It's only cause I don't like being lonely." I rolled my eyes.

"Aww poor little Cena, you know we should really stop this."

"Why?"

"Uh cause you have a girlfriend, I'm sure she won't appreciate me sharing the same bed as you." I said with a smile.

"We aren't doing anything, we just sleep in the same bed."

"Still if I was still married to Randy and I found out some girl was in his bed, well…"

"P we all know what happens when there is a girl in his bed, she gets her ass kicked, and your not just any girl, you are my best girlfriend."

"You are such a sweet heart."

"I know baby, I know, anyway Sam was pissed today."

"John Sam is always pissed, why are we even talking about her?" He smiled.

"Cause she's married to Randy." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just get it out Cena."

"Okay I may have caught him on your facebook!"

"You are such a girl he sends me messages about the kids when he can't reach me on his phone."

"Noo he was looking at pictures of you and Jimmy." I rolled my eyes.

"John seriously why are you snitching that Randy was perving on my facebook, everybody does it time from time, I know I have with you."

"Oh really now."

"Yes, anyway can we change the conversation again please."

"Sure there was a reason I brought you here."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a call…"

"Your pregnant, oh congratulations!" He shook his head.

"So not funny, it was your dad."

"Whose pregnant?" I asked.

"No douche, who phoned me." I took a sip of my drink.

"Oh right, what did he want?"

"For me to talk to you."

"Great so he can't talk to me himself so he gets you to do his dirty work for him, sorry John it's not gonna work."

"Just talk to him P, hear him out that's all he wants."

"No he doesn't want to talk, he just wants to shout at me because I don't like Michelle and because I got a little rough with her during our backstage brawl. I'm sorry last time I checked we were wrestlers and people take bumps from time to time."

"I know."

"Thanks John but…"

"Piper, you know how close I am to my old man, hell even Randy and sure we both make decisions that our fathers don't like but we get on with it, you are so close to your dad, don't ruin that okay?" I sighed.

"I guess I'll see him tomorrow."

"You are back on smackdown?"

"Yeah then I'm heading straight out to Huntington, the kids are gonna be so tired." I said looking over at them and smiling.

"They are beautiful you know."

"I know."

"Come on, lets get back to the hotel and snuggle in for the night."

* * *

**Little interaction with Randy and Piper haha and Piper and John plus more Sam bashing haha!**

**The next chapter will probably be Piper and the Undertaker, but that could change, I shall just have to see when I start writing haha!**

**Bingobaby: This made me smile haha there was me thinking all my readers will be like what is going on here then your review assured me I did okay lol! Piper is a lot deeper than I think people give her credit for, which I think I'm going to highlight soon. I am trying to figure out myself how Randy ended up with Sam haha but we shall all find out soon! Thank you very much for the review!**

** msgemgem: Haha Im glad you are enjoying the drama and yes she does love him! If only Sam hadn't gotten in the way! Thank you very much for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha its okay I did wonder where my Sevenfolder had gone I was like oh dear what have I done! I'm so glad you still like this story! and I'm jealous about the ITM thing...although I am finally seeing Sevenfold tomorrow...my world shall be complete haha! Things will hopefully come out soon between the two...These things just take time...and to remove a crazy wife haha! Thank you very much for your review!**

**Keep up the reviews guys! They make me update faster haha**

**Thank you!**

**B**

**xx**


	16. UFC

**Only own Piper and the kids**

* * *

"How was that?" I sat up and looked at Uncle Glenn.

"It's fine, it's not the first time I've been choke slammed you know." He smiled.

"I know I just wanted to try this out just in case."

"Piper!" I closed my eyes.

"Great." I muttered.

"You are gonna have to talk to him at some point." I smirked.

"No I don't!"

"Piper, I need to talk to you." I stared down at my nails.

"Piper, look at me." I shrugged my shoulders and leant back on the mat.

"Fine." I shrieked as my dad grabbed my leg and pulled me from the ring.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said as he grabbed me and placed me on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you."

"Put me the hell down, Glenn a little help please!" He shook his head.

"Sorry sugar but you need to talk to him." I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted.

"Stupid men."

"Is she doing the pout?" My dad called out.

"Yeah she's doing the pout." I rolled my eyes.

"I hate you both." I sighed as I was carried out the back by my dad and glared at people who were laughing. I crossed my arms when my dad threw me down onto a sofa. I realised we were in his dressing room.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, but just hear me out, I am sorry for not telling you about Michelle, I didn't mean to it was just you had a lot of shit going on…"

"It's still pretty big news that you are dating again."

"I know I'm sorry, but I've done something to make it up to you." He smiled.

"Are you bribing me?"

"Well I guess you don't want to go see UFC with me next week then." I leaned forward on the sofa.

"Really?"

"Ringside seats of course…"

"I retract my earlier statement of hate, I very much do love you however you are totally not forgiven completely."

"Will you still talk to me?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Then I can live with that, do I get a hug?" I smiled and hugged him.

"Sure daddy." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you sweet P."

"I love you too."

"Go on, you better go get ready for tonight, you want to catch dinner after the show?"

"I would but I've got to catch a plane to Huntington, one of the roadies of Sevenfold is getting married, so me and the kids are heading down." He nodded.

"Alright, ring me when you get there though, just so I know you are safe." I smiled.

"I will."

"So uh, is Orton going to this wedding?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh no why?"

"Just curious, you know to be careful around him don't you?"

"Dad what are you trying to say?"

"He hurt you once that's all…" I sighed.

"I know, but it's in the past and me and Randy are just friends okay, I'll call you later." I pecked his cheek and walked out.

**Smackdown**

"**Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Michelle McCool, Layla!" The crowd booed as the pair made their way down to the ring. They flaunted themselves around the ring then looked towards the titantron as the lights dimmed and 'scream' by the Misfits began to play causing the crowd to cheer. Piper strutted down to the ring with a smirk on her face, her hair fell down her back and she was wearing a tight black top that was cut off just before her stomach and pink pvc trousers. She entered the ring and saluted to the fans before staring down the Michelle and Layla. Before the referee could ring the bell Michelle asked for a microphone. **

"**Before this match begins I have a little piece of advice for you Piper." Piper placed her hands on her hips.**

"**Let's just say it doesn't look like you lost all of that baby weight so um, next time you get dressed, try to find something more flattering." Piper rolled her eyes and started to laugh. She asked the referee something, who then went and got a microphone. Piper smiled at him as he handed it to her.**

"**Michelle, next time you attempt to insult me please think of something original and not something that was said as an insult a couple of years ago by my very good friend Trish Stratus, now if you don't mind I need to kick your little girlfriends ass so I suggest you get the hell out of the ring unless you want in on the action aswell." She said with a smile causing the crowd to cheer. Michelle pouted before being told to get out of the ring and the ref rang the bell. Piper and Layla locked up in the middle of the ring and Layla screamed when piper threw her across the ring with a laugh. She began taunting her and grabbed her again sending Layla face first into the mat. She grabbed Laylas arm and stretched it out causing Layla to scream again. Michelle began banging on the mat when all of a sudden an explosion was heard on the stage and Kanes music begun. Piper let go of Layla and stood up with a confused look on her face. She walked up to the ropes and held her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. Kane smirked at her but she didn't realise Layla behind her who grabbed her and rolled her up in a pin for the win. Michelle grabbed Layla out of the ring as Kane was getting in.**

"**What the hell was that about?" Piper asked him causing him to laugh at her. She looked at him confused but he grabbed her neck causing her to claw at his hand in an attempt to release his hand but it didn't work. He lifted her up in the air causing her to have a scared look before being slammed into the mat. He looked down on her and started laughing before leaving the ring leaving Piper unconscious in the middle of the ring. **

**Piper**

I smiled as I walked through the airport surrounded by three big guys, one of which was holding the twins.

It was eleven and the airport wasn't that busy as it usually was but I waved to a few people who would recognise me. I had landed in Huntington and was on my way to baggage claim. When I had grabbed my bags I began leaving but was distracted by someone calling my name.

"Piper Calaway, you get your sexy ass over here now!" I turned round and saw Jimmy causing me to smile. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm your ride obviously!"

"Great." He grabbed my hand and we began walking to his car.

"So how have you been?" I asked him.

"Good, the guys are all at the recording house waiting cause of tomorrow."

"Fantastic its gonna be a fun night."

"That it is baby, and we've set up the kids room and tomorrow night you will be staying with Shadows.

"Awesome, you are so good to me Jimmy." He looked down at me.

"Yeah well you are for me as well." I smiled. When we got to his car I strapped the kids in and got in. We drove for about a half hour until we reached the house.

"You go on ahead I'll grab the bags." I nodded and walked through the front door and into the living room.

"Well if it isn't my favourite guys!" They all looked round from the TV and smiled before getting up to hug me being careful of the kids.

"Missed you sugar." Brian said as he kissed my head.

"I think we all missed you." Shadows said hugging me from behind and somehow managing to ruffle the kids hair causing them to giggle.

"I'll just go put the kids to bed then we shall catch up." I said with a smile.

After I had put the kids to sleep I went back downstairs where we spent most of the night chatting and having a couple of beers before I fell asleep with my head in Jimmys lap.

* * *

**Okay I apologise for the lack of updates! and I apologise this is a sort of filler chapter as things will begin to happen in the next chapter!**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you enjoyed Randy's sneaky little looks at Piper haha and when John was teasing Randy...It just had to be done! Also Piper and Taker**** seem to have made up yay! Im glad you enjoyed the chapter and Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: I'm glad you enjoyed it and maybe haha I haven't figured it out yet but Sam and Randy go way back which we will find out in a couple of chapters time! Your request has been noted and I was planning for something like this in a couple of chapters time due to something that is going to happen next chapter. Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: She had finally talked to her dad...or more like been bribed haha! Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you!**

**B**


	17. Cause Everybodys Gotta Die Sometime

**Only own Piper!**

* * *

"I'm getting married today!" I blinked and groaned as I felt the bed dip.

"Morning sunshine!" I heard Brian say.

"Yeah fantastic, Matt shouldn't be a roadie anymore but a rooster." I said as I snuggled into my duvet.

"A rooster huh?"

"Yes a rooster."

"I'll tell him about that." He said as he got under the covers with me.

"Good, wheres Jimmy?"

"He's still waking up but asked me to come check on you, you okay?"

"Yeah, tired, I did a lot of travelling yesterday but it's alright." He kissed my arm.

"You are a trooper P."

"Mmmhm."

"Well good morning beauty and the beast." I giggled at Jimmy.

"Syn's the beauty right?" He climbed on the bed too.

"Of course, before you ask, the kids are with Johnny."

"Cool." He snuggled up to me.

"So I'm getting an idea for a threesome right now." Jimmy said.

"Lets make it four!" Shadows said jumping on the bed.

"Urgh fine I get it you all want me to get up." I said sitting up.

"No its just been a long time since we can piss you off in bed."

"Thanks." I said to Jimmy.

"Hey guys." Zacky said groggily as he joined us on the bed, essentially lying on me.

"Uh I thought you guys broke up?" Shadows asked.

"We did but it doesn't mean I can't hug her." Zacky replied making me smile.

"I like this, I've missed this!"

"Us too."

"You should really come on tour with us again when we head out with this new album." Brian said.

"I would but I've returned to work now."

"Stop having sex the kids are coming in!" Johnny said as he walked in holding the twins.

"If we were having sex you would have heard P!"

"Hey!" I said hitting Jimmy.

"Zacky harder!" I rolled my eyes and hid in the crook of Zackys neck.

"Guys come on the twins are here." Zacky said.

"Uncle Jimmy is going to teach Sullivan a few things when he's old enough, the girls won't be able to get enough of him."

"Dude that is so wrong." Zacky said. We all went quiet as the twins sat in the middle of the bed just looking like they didn't have a care in the world. I smiled at them as Zacky started bouncing Willow and Brian started bouncing Sullivan causing them to giggle.

"So uh is Randy coming today?" Johnny asked.

"Nope, I'm not sure where he is."

"It's probably Sam, don't worry P we all still hate her." I looked at Johnny and sighed.

"Avenged sevenfold in a bed and they all said roll over, roll over, but no one does so we just all push Johnny out of the bed!" Jimmy sang pushing Jimmy to the floor.

"So uncalled for."

"No it's not your Johnny Christ!"

"Okay guys I think we better start getting ready." I said getting out of bed. They groaned.

"Go on get out, you've got to make sure Matt hasn't started drinking yet."

"Drinks!" Jimmy said getting up and running out of the room.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna jump in the shower." I said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. After I showered I got the kids ready. Willow was in a deep purple dress while Sullivan was wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. They both looked so cute. I dried my hair and placed it half up and left half of it down. My phone started to ring just as I was about to put my dress on.

"Hello?"

"_Hey P!" _

"Hey Randy."

"_You okay?"_

"Yeah thanks, I'm just getting ready for the wedding."

"_Awesome I sent a message to Matt earlier I'm not sure if he got it or if hes still asleep."_

"Trust me, he was awake early, whats up?"

"_I just wanted to see if we were still on for tomorrow and if the twins were alright."_

"Yeah of course my flights are booked so I'm heading to you at about tenish, and they are great, I'll send you a picture cause the look so cute right now!" He laughed.

"_Thanks, I'll look forward to it, how was smackdown?"_

"I spoke to dad."

"_You did that's good right?"_

"Well it wasn't really a talk more of a bribe."

"_Are you making him break up with Michelle."_ I smiled.

"Unfortunately no, but I'm going to see UFC next week booyah!"

"_Sweet!"_ I turned round and smiled at Zacky who had walked into the room.

"I got to go but I'll talk to you soon."

"_Sure have a nice day!"_

"You to, bye." I said hanging up.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm good, you?"

"Yeah although I'm finding it quite hard to just sit here and not jump you while you are wearing very little." I looked down and bit my lip as I saw I was in a nude coloured strapless bra and a blue thong.

"Ooops." I said walking away into the bathroom.

"How is Matt getting on?" I called out.

"Nervous but hes had a couple of beers." I poked my head out the door.

"How many is a couple?"

"Okay three, but this is why we need you to get ready, otherwise Jimmy is gonna get him hammered." I sighed.

"Give me a sec." I stepped back in and stepped into my strapless red dress with a black sash round the waist. I zipped my dress up and walked on out.

"You look beautiful." Zacky said standing up. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie." I grabbed my black stilettos in my hands and picked Sullivan up.

"Can you get Willow?" I asked him.

"Of course!" He picked her up and we walked downstairs to find Jimmy on the table trying to make Matt drink some absinthe.

"James Sullivan you get off that table right now and put the absinthe down!" He looked at me with a pout.

"But P!"

"No step away from Matt now!" He sighed and got off the table and walked over to me and took Willow out of my arms.

"You won't shout at me." He muttered kissing her cheek. I smiled at him and walked over to Matt.

"So you ready to get married?" I asked him.

"Yeah I think I've had enough drink." I rolled my eyes as Brian placed a hand on Matts shoulder.

"Lets go get you married!"

**Later that day**

The wedding was amazing as well as the reception and it was getting late. Everyone had drank a little too much and we all sat round reminiscing.

"So you guys wana come out?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorry sweetie I got to get the kids to bed but have fun okay."

"Fine, but I'll come visit in a couple of weeks okay?" I smiled.

"Sure baby." I gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Take care okay, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too and go careful okay." He nodded and hugged me again before walking away.

"You ready to go P?" Shadows asked.

"Yeah sure." I said bye to the other guys and followed Shadows to his car. When we got back we all said our goodnights before I put the kids to bed and went to sleep.

**Next morning**

I walked downstairs and smiled at Val, Shadows girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie!" She said hugging me.

"Hey, where is Shadows?"

"Gone golfing, he told me to give you his love."

"Fair enough."

"So you ready to go?" I nodded,

"Yeah it sucks I can't stay for longer but Randy wants the twins."

"Okay well have a good flight sweetie and call me when you get back okay?"

"Of course, I love you!" I kissed her cheek and then carried the twins out to the car with my bags.

I beeped as I drove away.

Once I reached the airport the security guards were waiting for me again and helped me unload my bags from the car and with the twins.

After I had checked in I moved to the departure lounge where I had to wait for over an hour.

"Hey can you look after the kids while I go get a drink?" I asked one of the guys.

"It's alright, I'll go get it what do you want?"

"Can I have a coffee and just some juice for these two please?" He smiled.

"Sure I'll be right back."

"Thank you." So this was new. I grabbed my phone out of the pocket when it started to ring, it was Val.

"Missing me already?" I said with a smile.

"_P somethings happened?" _She sounded upset.

"What's up?"

"_It's Jimmy…"_

"What's he done now?"

"_Nothing, P, he's dead." _It felt like someone had just delivered a very hard punch to my stomach I couldn't breathe.

"What, is this some sort of joke he told you to tell me so I would come back?"

"_No his mum just rang me." _

"Oh my god, I'll, I'll be back." I hung up the phone as the tears streamed down my face.

"Are you miss?" I looked at one of the security guards then to the kids and stood up.

"I can't get on this flight, I need a car, could you get me one and take the kids with you and strap them in?"

"Sure, can I help with anything, no just please get me a car." He nodded his head and picked the twins up. I took a deep breath and scrolled through the contacts on my phone.

"_Your about to catch your flight right, cause I'm gonna pick you up from the airport!" _I took a deep breath.

"Randy, I'm not coming to St. Louis."

"_What why, you said I could have the kids, you can't go back…"_

"Jimmy's dead Randy." I said closing my eyes trying to breathe normally.

"_He's what?"_

"Val just rang me, his mum found him this morning."

"_I'm coming to Huntington."_

"What?"

"_Just go to the house and I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" _

"But what about…"

"_Piper just go, I'll see you in a couple of hours." _Before I could say anything else he cut off the phone.

* * *

**Tragedy strikes! **

**msgemgem: I shall bring you lots of Randy and Piper interaction in the next coming chapters! Yaya haha Thanks for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Yes they did, and Randy and Piper shall be served to you soon! Thanks for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I'm sorry I didn't go into detail about the wedding but just imagine it as a crazy festival of drunkness haha! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'mm glad Taker and Piper have made up! Thanks for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you all again!**

**B**


	18. Running To Her

**Only own Piper, Sam and Brandon**

* * *

I had just got out of the shower when I saw Piper was calling me.

"Your about to catch your flight right, cause I'm gonna meet you at the airport." I said with a smile.

"_Randy, I'm not coming to St. Louis." _I looked down and sighed.

"What why, you said I could have the kids you can't go back…"

"_Jimmy's dead Randy." _I felt my eyes widen, this couldn't be true, not Jimmy.

"He's what?"

"_Val just rang me, his mum found him this morning." _Shit.

"I'm coming to Huntington…"

"_What?"_

"Just go back to the house and I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" I walked over to my laptop and switched it on.

"_But what about?"_

"Piper just go, I'll see you in a couple of hours." I hung up the phone and began scrolling through my contacts to find Steph's number,

"What are you doing?" I turned round to see Sam stood in the door.

"I need to go away somewhere."

"Why are you going to Huntington?" Her eyes narrowed at me.

"I just have to okay." I searched for flights on my laptop.

"It's to do with her isn't it?"

"Her name is Piper, and yes it does." I glared at her.

"I knew it, as soon as she clicks her fingers you run to her." I walked up to her.

"Our friend has just died, if you can get over your jealousy for just one minute and remember that me and Piper were friends way before we were married so I am going to help out my friend."

"Yeah like I believe that."

"You believe what you want, but I'm going."

"Well I'm coming…"

"You didn't know Jimmy!"

"So, he was your friend too, I am your wife and I should support you in these times."

"It wouldn't help."

"It would help you." I sighed.

"Look, I'm gonna be straight with you, these are Piper's friends and they aren't very forgiving when it comes to you okay?"

"But their friend has just died, I don't think they would mind…"

"You can't come…"

"It is just because of Piper isn't it, you remember you did this the first time we ever had a date." I ran a hand over my face.

"I can't listen to this right now." I began packing a bag.

"There is gonna be a time when you are going to have to choose." I turned around.

"Are you threatening me?" She looked at the floor.

"Uhh no…"

"Good, I'll be back soon." I walked out of the room and walked into Alana's room and kissed her forehead before turning round to walk out. As I made my way downstairs Sam called out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you." I nodded.

"You too." I said as I walked away.

**On the plane**

I sighed as I put my bottle of water down on the tray in front of me.

The words that Sam said before I left were ringing through my head. 'You did this on our first date.'

Of course I did, but Piper is my best friend.

"_Oh please Randy, you are going to get it good from Sam!" I smirked._

"_Shut up dude, it's just dinner that's all."_

"_Yeah right, and take her to the park after and totally mack on each other!" I rolled my eyes at my friend Brandon. _

"_Shut up!" There was a knock at the door causing us to hide our cans of beer under the sofa._

"_Who is it?" I called out. No answer just another knock. I sighed and stood up and walked over to the door. When I opened it I smiled brightly as I looked over the petite 16 year old brunette in front of me._

"_Piper?" She smiled._

"_Hey Randy!" I swooped her up in my arms and swung her round._

"_Oh my god what are you doing here?" I set her on the ground._

"_Dad has some stuff to do, so rang your parents to ask if I could stay, so I'm here for a couple of weeks." _

"_That is amazing, man, we are gonna have so much fun…" I was cut off by a cough and turned round to see Brandon slicking his hair back._

"_Uh, Piper this is my friend Brandon." She smiled at him and stuck her hand out for him to shake._

"_It's nice to meet you darling." She just nodded her head._

"_Yeah you too, uh Randy I'm just going to head to the bathroom." I nodded as she walked away, man she had developed a couple of things over the years, I also noticed this hadn't gone a miss by Brandon._

"_Dude who is that?" He asked me._

"_She is a really good friend of mine."_

"_Is her dad a wrestler?" I sighed._

"_Yeah, he's the undertaker."_

"_No fucking way, that's so awesome!" I looked at him._

"_No."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Stay away from her."_

"_Oh come on dude, she isn't here for long."_

"_She is my friend."_

"_You have Sam." I got into his face._

"_I said no, now if you go near her I will hurt you!" _

"_Whoa chill out man, I'll stay away."_

"_Good." _

_I looked at Piper when she walked in the room. _

"_You wana go grab something to eat?" I asked her, causing her to smile and nod._

"_Sure." _

"_Good, we are going to meet some people around at this little diner."_

"_Sounds nice, I don't want to intrude."_

"_Baby you aren't intruding." I looked over at Brandon and shook my head but saw that Piper was smiling._

"_If your sure."_

"_Of course, come on let's go." I said guiding her out. _

_When we got to the diner I saw Sam and quickly walked over to her and sat next to her._

"_Well hey there." I said causing her to giggle._

"_Hey Randy."_

"_You ready for tonight?"_

"_Of course, hey who is that girl with Brandon?" She said looking over at Piper._

"_Oh she's my best friend."_

"_Really, you've never mentioned her."_

"_She lives in Texas, her name is Piper, she's really nice, you would like her."_

"_Hmm, it seems Brandon is into her." I saw him whisper something into Piper's ear causing her to smile._

"_What, no he is just being friendly."_

"_I don't think so." _

"_Could we change the subject please?" Sam nodded._

"_Uh, sure…I'm really looking forward to tonight" I smiled and attempted to concentrate on the conversation but I couldn't help but notice how Piper was getting closer to Brandon. _

"_So where are you taking me?" _

"_Uh, it's a surprise."_

"_Randy are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm good."_

"_Hey guys, I'm going to head back now and I'll walk Piper home." I stood up._

"_Actually, I was gonna head back too, I'll catch you later tonight Sam." She frowned but nodded her head._

"_So uh Piper have you got any plans for tonight?" Brandon asked her._

"_Well I thought maybe hang with Randy and watch a few movies, does that sound good?" I smiled._

"_Sounds perfect."_

"_Uh, Randy, your date?" I ran a hand over my face._

"_Shit, tomorrow night P?" She nodded._

"_Sure, so is that the girl you are going out with?"_

"_Yeah that was Sam, she is cool."_

"_So you keep saying." She sighed._

"_So what do you want to do when we get back?"_

"_Actually Randy, I was going to see if Piper wanted to come back with me and watch a film."_

"_That sounds cool, I mean you'll be going out soon anyway Randy." I slowly nodded._

"_Alright then, get home safe though yeah?"_

"_I'll walk her home man." _

"_Right, be safe." Piper smiled as I kissed her on the cheek and walked away. _

_A couple of hours later I was walking to my date with Sam when I heard shouting._

"_Get the fuck away from me."_

"_I'm asking you to do one thing!" _

"_Leave me the fuck alone, I'm not a slut!" _

_It was then I noticed whos house it was and I was about to go to the front door, when I heard a very loud noise come from the side of the house._

"_Ouch." I noticed a figure on the floor._

"_Piper?" I said rushing over to her._

"_Randy?" She asked not moving._

"_Are you okay, what the hell happened?"_

"_I jumped out the window."_

"_Why?"_

"_He was trying to do stuff, I didn't want to, he got angry." I looked closer at her face to see blood pouring from her lip._

"_Did he hit you?" She was quiet._

"_Piper!"_

"_Yes…" I clenched my fist and looked up at the window. I walked round to the back door and let myself in. I ran up the stairs and kicked the door open. _

"_Whoa what the fuck man?" I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall._

"_What did I say to you?"_

"_What?" He asked._

"_Stay the fuck away from her, you sick bastard."_

"_Man she was such a cock tease and got me all excited before shooting me down."_

_"So that's reason to hit her is it?"_

"_She was being a little bitch about it." I punched him in the face and could hear Piper calling my name from outside the window._

"_If you go near her again I will do worse." I walked out and rand downstairs. When I got back to Piper she was sat up._

"_Take it steady baby." She smiled slightly._

"_I like when you call me that." I smiled at her._

"_Come on, let's go back home." I slowly lifted her up and began carrying her._

"_Trust you to jump out of a window." I laughed._

"_I kicked his balls first."_

"_That's my girl." She rested her head against my shoulder._

"_I am sorry for this Piper." She sighed._

"_I've only got myself to blame, I need to talk to you." I stared down at her._

"_About what?"_

"_When we get back okay?" I nodded._

"_Sure."_

"_Uh Randy what about your date?" _

"_It's alright." _

_When we got back to my house, I set Piper on the floor and she winced._

"_I think I twisted my ankle, I'm just going to get in my pyjamas." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialled._

"_Hello?"_

"_Sam, it's Randy."_

"_Where the hell are you, your late."_

"_I know, I'm not going to be coming."_

"_What, you are going to leave me here!"_

"_Sorry, somethings come up."_

"_Is it to do with this Pippa girl?"_

"_Her name is Piper." _

"_What's so special about her that you are ditching me for her." I stood by the stairs and watched as Piper walked out of the bathroom, she didn't see me but I smiled._

"_I think I'm just opening my eyes to a few things that's all."_

"_Like what?"_

"_It doesn't matter, I'm sorry for leading you on though."_

"_You're an asshole Randy."_

"_Probably, but I guess I'm just figuring out what I want in my life."_

"_Fine go with your little hick town bitch…"_

"_Don't say a bad word about her, I hear Brandons available though." I said hanging up. I threw the phone back in the kitchen and walked upstairs. I smiled at Piper who was sat on my bed._

"_Sorry, I was just calling Sam." She bit her lip._

"_Look before we start talking, I have a confession." _

"_Okay?" I said raising my eyebrow._

"_I only went off with Brandon because I was a little bit jealous, I know it was a really bitchy thing to do and I'll understand if your mad at me…"_

"_I'm not mad, when I found out you were here, I should have cancelled my date.""I just feel like a bitch I mean you can date whoever you want you know and I was just acting like an immature brat…"_

"_I'm not going to see Sam anymore."_

"_Why?"_

"_I think I found something out tonight." She tilted her head._

"_What?" I smiled._

"_What I want, is right in front of me." She smiled at me._

"_Randy you know I'm never going to go anywhere." Okay so she didn't get it._

"_I know, so what do you want to watch?" _

"_Umm, night of the living dead?" I sighed and laughed at her. I walked over to the drawer on my bedside table and pulled it out._

"_I keep it safe for when you come visit." She smiled brightly._

"_You know it's a good film." _

"_Yeah if you like shoddy special effects."_

"_That's what makes it so good." I got on my bed and led down looking at Piper. _

"_Come here." I said opening my arms to her causing her to look at me._

"_What?"_

"_Just come here." She slowly moved herself so she was resting in between my legs and she was holding herself up with her arms._

"_This is new." She said._

"_Piper what I was saying just a second ago…"_

"_Yeah?" I put my hand on her cheek._

"_I think, I have feelings for you." She looked at me._

"_I think I do too." She whispered back._

"_Would you do anything about it?" I asked her, causing her to look down._

"_I don't know, Randy I live in Texas." _

"_I know, but I think we could make it work."_

"_Randy this is so weird, you were going to go on a date with someone else like two hours ago."_

"_But I didn't." _

"_Only cause you heard me jump out of a window."_

"_Yeah well your jumping was what made me realise this." She giggled._

"_Your being serious right?"_

"_Deadly."_

"_Okay…" I smiled._

"_Okay?"_

"_Yeah, let's give it a try, but promise me you won't let this effect our friendship."_

"_Piper Calaway I promise that I will always be in your life and I will not hurt you, so will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled brightly._

"_Yes Randy Orton I will." I pulled her face to mine as we shared our first kiss._

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines." I shook my head as I looked around the plane. People were beginning to get off the plane. I stood up and sighed_,_ I remember that day perfectly cause it was such a perfect end, we stayed together till I cheated on her, ten years, I had ruined ten years of something that was so amazing.

* * *

**So we now know how they actually got together =]**

**Bingobaby: In the next chapter the aftermath of Jimmys death will kick in but i just wanted to show a bit more of the past between Piper and Randy I hope you liked it and thank you for reviewing =]**

**hOtlilmofo: I miss Jimmy too, when I saw Sevenfold the other week it was so hard not to cry when they performed 'So Far Away' Thank you for reviewing =]**

**msgemgem: I apologise I would have liked them to have a bit of a fling aswell but as you will find out Jimmy had a girlfriend and him and Piper were literally just really good friends. Haha yes Randy is such a sweetheart! Thank you for reviewing =]**

**B**

**xx**


	19. Revelations

**Only Own Piper and the Twins and Sam**

* * *

I wiped the tears away as I came to a stop in front of everyone who turned round at the screech of my tires. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car as I saw Johnny walking towards me.

"Piper I don't…"

"Can you watch the kids please?"

"Piper its not…"

"Just watch the kids okay?" He sighed but nodded as I walked towards Jimmy's house. Brian walked over to me.

"You might not want to see this Piper."

"See what?" That was when I looked over at the house to see the trolley with the body bag on.

"Oh my god." I muttered. Brian put his arm around me.

"Brian tell me this is all some horrible dream." He kissed my temple.

"I really wish I could baby." The tears began flowing from my eyes as they loaded Jimmy's body into the truck. As the truck pulled away I pulled away from Brian.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked me.

"Don't worry about me, are you okay, he is…was your best friend?" He smiled slightly.

"I'm a guy, I like holding my feelings in, but this is killing me." A whole bunch of tears came out again as I hugged him again.

"Hey guys." We turned round to see Jimmy's parents stood there.

"Mr and Mrs Sullivan." I said quietly.

"How are you guys doing?" I shook my head while Brian rubbed my arm.

"Not good, you know if you guys need anything at all we will all be happy to help."

"Thank you son." Jimmy's dad said.

"Piper honey, are you okay?" I looked at them.

"Jimmy was an amazing guy, you did an awesome job raising him…"

"Thank you but are you okay?" I was about to reply when I heard Johnny call my name.

"P, Willows crying." I nodded.

"Okay thanks, I'm sorry I've got to…"

"Its okay sweetie." His mum smiled at me.

"P go back to the recording house okay?"

"Sure." As I walked back to the car I took one last look at Jimmy's house before getting into the car.

I turned in my seat to look at Willow and shushed her through my own tears.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll get you out of the seat soon." I turned back in my seat and started the car and drove off.

A couple of hours later I was sat upstairs with the twins giving the guys some time to grieve as a group. I was dressed in one of Jimmys hoodies making it look a dress on me. I was wearing black shorts underneath as well. I put my hair in a bun cause Willow kept pulling my hair. They both knew something was wrong. I mean it isn't every day you see four big guys crying.

"You know your Uncle Jimmy loved you so much, he would do anything for you guys, and I think he was looking forward to teaching you guys drums when you were a bit older." I smiled slightly.

"I wish you guys could have got to know him as we all did, cause I know for a fact you would definitely run to him if you had a problem, and he was the best person for that, I know he certainly did that for me." I just looked at them when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I figured it would be one of the guys.

"Piper." I turned round to see Randy stood there. I looked at him and stood up. I walked over to him and collapsed into his arms.

"He's really gone." He started stroking my hair.

"I know baby, I know, it's okay."

"No it's not, I need him, he kept me sane."

"Piper it's gonna be okay." I pulled away from him.

"How do you know that?" He touched my cheek.

"You have me."

"Randy…"

"Listen to me, I know we haven't been how we usually are these past couple of years but that is going to change Piper, I promise you that." I moved his hand away.

"I'm going to go check on the guys."

"P." He called after me but I just walked away.

When I got downstairs I walked into the kitchen, the guys were all in the living room. I got myself a glass of water.

"You can mourn with us you know." I jumped at Zacky's voice.

"It doesn't feel right."

"Piper Jimmy was just as close to you as he was to us, we want you with us, come on." He held out his hand and I took it.

"You're a part of Sevenfold now P." I smiled slightly and followed him into the living room. I sat on the floor in between Brian and Zacky. I looked at the screen to see a photo of me and Jimmy from when we first met. I smiled.

"The day Piper Calaway came into Avenged Sevenfold's life." They were going through photos and I laughed as I saw one of me on tour with the guys. I was drunk in the picture as I was pulling a very inappropriate pose with Jimmy and Johnny.

"It's nice of Randy to come along." I looked at Johnny.

"Yeah well him and Piper are honorary members." Matt said. I looked down and sighed causing Brian to lean his head on my shoulder.

"Hey guys." Randy said bringing the kids with him. He gave Willow to Matt and sat with Sullivan on the sofa . I looked at him then back to the TV.

"Aww look it's the babies." It was a picture of all the guys including me and Randy in the hospital with the twins.

"God I've never heard Jimmy panic so much when I got the phone call that you had gone into labour P." I smiled.

"If I wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed at him, but I just wanted to punch him."

"That was also the day we almost lost you P." I thought back to the moment I went into labour.

"_I thought I'd come and see you you know cause you are about to pop any moment now." I looked over at him._

"_Jimmy my hormones are not as they usually are, I don't take kindly to people saying I'm about to pop, I'm not a balloon." __He laughed._

"_Ahh Piper Calaway I do love you." He said as he sat next to me on the couch. He went to take a potato chip from the bag when I crushed the bag around his hand._

"_You want to live, I suggest you remove your hand from my chips." He stared at me with wide eyes. _

"_Okay, okay." _

"_Good and I love you too." I said with a smile._

"_So where is Randy?" I sighed._

"_I don't know, he's been going to the gym a lot lately, he's just acting weird, I think it's cause I look like a beached whale at the moment." He put his arm around me._

"_Oh sugar I don't think he thinks that, you still look beautiful." _

"_Thanks, I need to go pee." He helped me off the sofa and let me walk to the bathroom. Just as I was about to sit down my eyes widened as I saw water running down my leg._

"_Oh god, Jimmy!" I called out._

"_What is it you need help off the toilet, that was a really quick pee man." He said as he opened the door but stopped laughing as he saw my face._

"_What is it?"_

"_I think my water just broke." He looked down and cringed._

"_Eww."_

"_Jimmy, grab me my phone, I need to call Randy and my dad." _

"_No where is your bag, I'll call them on the way to the hospital." _

"_It's in the…." A contraction cut me off._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, come on pick up the phone Randy." I watched as he rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah Randy you need to get to the hospital, I think Piper's just gone into labour, there is gooey water stuff coming out of her, ring me when you get this okay!"_

"_Fuck you." I said to Jimmy causing him to smile._

"_Okay sweet cheeks now is not the time for sex." I groaned._

"_My bag is in the bedroom." _

"_Gotcha!" I watched as he ran up the stairs, god I hope Randy gets the message soon, I'm gonna need him._

"_Okay your dad is going to pick us up on his way to the hospital, I need to ring the guys!" I watched as he put the phone to his ear._

"_Matt you are never going to believe it but P has just gone into labour…yeah, honestly it isn't that beautiful yet…well there is a puddle of water on the bathroom floor, you want me to take a picture…."_

"_I hate you." I said glaring at him. The door slammed shut._

"_Piper!"_

"_In here dad." He rushed into the toilet looking at Jimmy as he walked past him._

"_Where is Randy?" _

"_He went to the gym, Jimmy rang him but he hasn't answered."_

"_That son of a bitch." _

"_Dad let's be honest we didn't know this was going…" I was cut off again._

"_It's okay sweetie, come on lets get you to the car and to the hospital alright." I nodded as I let him help me out. He turned to Jimmy._

"_You coming?"_

"_Of course!, the guys are on their way P." _

"_Great, a whole audience for my vagina."_

"_Sweetie shush." I smiled slightly at dad and got into the car. _

"_Randy's phone keeps going to voicemail." _

"_Asshole." _

_When we arrived at the hospital, I was checked into a private room and my dad and Jimmy were allowed to sit with me._

"_Only 5cm, this is going to take a while isn't it." I muttered._

"_Yeah, if they take after their mother you are in for one hell of a ride."_

"_Gee thanks dad."_

"_Honey you took at least a day to come out." I glared at him._

"_Does that mean I'm going to die too?" Jimmy's eyes went wide._

"_Whoah." _

"_Sweetie don't think about that right now."_

"_Why not, I'm in exactly the same position she was…"_

"_You aren't a twin."_

"_No but she died during child birth, this is fantastic my husband isn't even here to see me die…"_

"_Piper Calaway stop talking." I sighed._

"_Sorry, hormones."_

"_You are going to be fine sweetie, I promise you that." I smiled at my dad and he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. _

"_I'm going to call Randy again." I smiled at Jimmy as he walked out._

"_He is a really good friend you know." _

"_I know dad, although the comments about my waters breaking was not necessary."_

"_No but I think he was just panicking, seeing a woman go into labour is not the easiest thing to cope with." _

"_True."_

"_Your going to be fine okay though sweetie."_

"_It's just scary you know."_

"_I know, I promise I wont let anything happen to you or the babies, now try not to think about it." _

_A couple of hours later I was fully dilated._

"_Dad will you stop pacing you are driving me insane, I'm trying to get kids out of me here!" I said attempting to control my breathing._

"_Where the fuck is he!"_

"_Sir please no swearing in the delivery room."_

"_Yeah well you try not to swear when the father of your grandchildren isn't here." I rolled my eyes._

"_Dad get out." Jimmy looked at me._

"_What?"_

"_Please go outside!" He stared at me in shock._

"_Sweetie…"_

"_Dad, just please get out, Jimmys here, I'll be okay." He sighed and stormed out. _

"_You sure you want me here P?" I looked at Jimmy._

"_Yeah." He grabbed my hand and smiled, that was when I noticed the doctor whispering to the nurse and she rushed out._

"_Whats going on?" I asked him._

"_It seems the babies have breeched." My heart began to race._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_They've turned meaning they aren't head first anymore." I looked at Jimmy who squeezed my hand._

"_So what, are they going to be okay?"_

"_We need to prep you for surgery Mrs Orton."_

"_Why?"_

"_I need to perform a c-section on you."_

"_I want Randy." I said panicking._

"_Piper look at me, it's going to be okay."_

"_No, no I need Randy, I'm so scared." _

"_P I'm just going to let your dad know what's going on okay, I won't be long I promise."_

"_We are going to have to move her quick." Jimmy nodded as he ran out. I waited for him to come back and when he did I grabbed his hand._

"_We are ready to go." The doctor said._

"_Jimmy I want Randy."_

"_I know sweetie, we are trying to get a hold of him I promise." I began to cry as I was wheeled into theatre._

"_Piper your gonna have to calm down sugar."_

"_Why is he not here with me Jimmy, what have I done?" _

"_Sir you are going to need to wear scrubs." Jimmy nodded and went to go put some on._

"_Mrs Orton I'm going to have to ask you to try and remain calm okay." _

"_I just want my husband." I said attempting to breathe normally. Jimmy came back and took my hand and kissed it._

"_I'm here for you." _

"_Okay here we go." The doctor said. I closed my eyes until I heard someone call me._

"_Piper." _

"_Randy?" I tilted my head to see him walk over._

"_Baby I'm so sorry."_

"_Sir I need you to wear some scrubs." _

"_I don't want to leave her." A nurse brought him over some scrubs and I smiled when he kissed me._

"_Randy I was so scared."_

"_I know baby, I am so sorry." I gripped his hand as I felt myself being cut open._

"_You are going to be okay baby." I just shut my eyes but opened them again when I heard a cry._

"_It's a boy!" I smiled and Randy kissed me passionately. _

"_Does dad want to cut the cord." I saw Randy smile and walked so I couldn't see him._

"_Well done sugar." Jimmy whispered to me. I smiled at him then grabbed Randy's hand when he came back. _

"_He looks healthy." Randy said._

"_Good." I whispered._

"_It's a girl!" I smiled brightly as Randy went to cut the cord again._

"_It's what you wanted sweetie." Jimmy said._

"_I know." _

"_Do you want me to go make the announcement?" He asked. _

"_Sure, I'll stay with P." Randy said._

"_Thank you Jimmy." I said. _

"_Her heart rate is dropping." I heard the doctor say._

"_What, what's wrong?" I heard Randy ask. _

"_She's bleeding quite badly."_

"_Who?"_

"_Your wife, sir now please just remain calm." I could briefly hear what was going on._

"_Randy, what's happening?" _

"_Your going to be okay baby, just keep your eyes open for me okay." I smiled slightly._

"_I'm quite sleepy though." _

"_I know but you can't fall asleep on me okay, I love you so much."_

"_I love you…"_

"_She's haemorrhaging."_

"_What why?" _

"_Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." _

"_What no." _

"_Someone get him out of here." I heard him say._

**Randy**

_I was pushed out of the room and just stared at the door. This is all my fault. _

_I walked to the waiting room where everyone was smiling and happy. _

"_Congratulations man!" John said as I walked into the room._

"_Randy, what is it?" Mark asked me. _

"_He's probably just shocked he has kids right man!" I shook my head and wiped a tear away._

"_She was fine and smiling…"_

"_Randy?" Mark said standing up._

"_He said something about her heart rate dropping and then he said something about haemorrhaging."_

"_No, not my little girl, no." I looked at Mark._

"_Was this how her mum died?" He shook his head,_

"_No, its similar though I guess, I don't know, oh god not again." I watched as he sank down in the chair and put his head in his hands."_

"_I don't get it, she was fine." Jimmy said._

"_I know, this is all my fault."_

"_You bet it is." Mark said._

"_Whoa hold on now." John said._

"_Where were you Randy, you were sure at the gym for quite some time." I looked at the floor._

"_I had errands to run." _

"_Sure you did, you better hope to god she gets out of this okay otherwise I will kill you." _

"_Okay Mark you need to back off, I get you are upset but you need to leave Randy alone." I sighed and sat down._

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Mr Orton?" I looked up at the doctor and stood up._

"_Yes." _

"_Your wife is going to be okay, we managed to sort out the haemorrhaging that was taking place, however it was quite severe and it looks like there was some damage done to the womb."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Luckily we didn't have to perform a hysterectomy however I'm going to say that it may be hard for her to conceive again." _

"_So is she infertile?" I asked._

"_It's hard to tell until you guys start trying for another baby, she's resting at the moment but you can go see her." _

"_What about the babies?" Mark asked._

"_They are good, healthy but we want to keep Piper in for a few days."_

"_Of course." Mark replied._

"_If you want to go see the twins you can, however Piper can only have one visit at a time." I nodded and looked to Mark,_

"_You can go see Piper." He muttered causing me to smile._

"_Thanks man." I followed the doctor to her room._

"_She's still coming round okay, so she is going to be a bit groggy." I nodded and walked into the room. She looked pale. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her and took her hand._

"_I'm so sorry baby, I promise I won't leave you like this ever again, god this is all my fault." I sighed and kissed her hand._

"_Randy?" She whispered, her eyes were still shut._

"_Yeah baby it's me, I love you so much." She smiled slightly._

"_I love you too, the babies?"_

"_They are healthy, you did good." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me._

"_I did?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why do I feel like shit?" I looked at her and sighed._

"_There were some complications…" Her eyes widened._

"_But you said…" _

"_They are okay, I promise, we almost lost you though P." _

"_I don't understand."_

"_You were haemorrhaging, they needed to operate on you…"_

"_My dad." _

"_What?"_

"_I need to see my dad, I need to apologise."_

"_Whoa calm down, why do you need to apologise?"_

"_For scaring him, I'm sorry to you too."_

"_Baby none of us knew it was going to happen." She shrugged slightly._

"_I'm sorry for scaring everyone."_

"_Baby we are just glad you are okay." She smiled then sighed._

"_Where were you?"_

"_I think my phone is breaking baby, I'm sorry, look do you want me to go get your dad for you?" She nodded._

"_Yeah, but I have a name…"_

"_A name?" _

"_We had a boy right?"_

"_Yeah baby."_

"_I want to thank Jimmy, by naming our baby after him." I felt my eyebrow raise._

"_Jimmy Orton?"_

"_I was thinking more Sullivan Orton." I smiled._

"_It sounds perfect, now you rest and I'll go get your dad."_

"_Randy I want you to name the girl." I nodded._

"_Sure baby." I kissed her on the lips then went to found Mark._

_After I did I went outside for some air. I pulled out my cellphone._

"_Well hello stud, could you not get enough of me earlier?" I sighed._

"_Look Sam, we need to talk."_

"_What's wrong, does the buffalo know something?"_

"_How about you shut your fucking mouth?"_

"_I'm sorry honey, I just want you all to myself."_

"_Well it isn't going to happen."_

"_I don't understand?"_

"_I just nearly lost my wife, and I realised that I was such a bastard for going with someone especially you, so this is it, it's over Sam."_

"_But Randy…"_

"_No Sam, don't call me, don't text me, we are done." I hung the phone and sighed. _

"_Who's Sam?" I jumped and turned round to see Johnny stood there, oh fuck._

"_No-one."_

"_She clearly is, you are such a asshole Randy." He shook his head._

"_Johnny just please promise me you won't say anything, I've called it off with Sam, please I nearly lost P today it opened my eyes…"_

"_You have an amazing wife yet you feel the need to ruin that with some slut, I can't believe you…"_

"_Johnny please?"_

"_I'll think about." He said walking away. I ran a hand over my face shit, fuck, I was such an asshole._

_I walked into the hospital but couldn't look at Johnny as I walked past him. I walked into Piper's room to see the twins had been moved in there._

"_Hey grandad." I said to Mark. He looked at me then down to the twins._

"_I am so proud of you sugar." Piper smiled at her dad._

"_Thank you daddy."_

"_So have you thought of any names?" Piper held her hand out for me and I took it._

"_Well, our little boy is called Sullivan Orton…"_

"_And the little girl is called Willow Orton." I saw Piper smile at me._

"_Willow?" _

"_Yeah baby, I know how much you love that name." She pulled me to her and kissed me. When we pulled away I put my forehead against hers._

"_You are the best thing to happen to me, thank you so much for our beautiful babies."_

"_I know you are the best thing to happen to me too."_

**Randy**

We were all sat in silence as we looked at the picture. I still regretted not being there, I still blamed myself for the fact that Piper nearly died.

"I remember that was the day I caught you out Randy." Johnny said causing us all to look over at him. Fuck.

"What are you on about Johnny?" Zacky asked causing Johnny to look around the room.

"Uhh, nothing…" Piper narrowed her eyes at him.

"Johnny, what do you mean when you caught Randy out?" He sighed and I shut my eyes.

"I caught him on the phone."

"With who?" She pushed.

"Sam." He whispered, I felt eyes on me straight away and opened my eyes. It was Piper. She shook her head and stood up.

"P…" Matt said.

"No Matt." She turned to me.

"You just can't stop yourself from hurting me, can you?" I handed Sullivan to Johnny.

"Piper it wasn't like that…"

"I don't want to hear the bullshit Randy, I found out today that my best friend died and now the one man who I truly loved just wasn't who I thought he was." She picked her cell phone off the table and began walking away.

"P!" I called.

"Just leave me alone, I'm going for a walk, I'm sorry for doing this today guys." She said as she walked out of the front door and possibly out of my life forever.

* * *

**Okay so I bet you weren't expecting that huh? If this confuses people I apologise but things will be explained the next chapter so hold tight! **

**Also the reason I am updating so soon was due to the reviews I recieved so I thank you all because you gave me the motivation to write this one last night!**

**Bingobaby: I was going to do another flashback and this one seemed to fit in as it involved Jimmy aswell, unfortuently I had to ruin the happy memory with a bit of a twist lol.I'm so glad it made a lot of sense though, and I just thought it was a nice thing to write about =] Thank you very much for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha yes Sam did get told and I think he does regret it a little bit, but we will find out what happened with him and Sam in a chapter, when I'm not too sure yet haha. And yeah Jimmy was awesome! Thank you very much for the review!**

**miamitravel: A new reviewer! I am so glad you are enjoying the story and Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: It was really sweet, and I wanted to make the point that it takes Randy a little while to figure things out for himself, and there is still time for him to support her so dont give up hope yet lol! Whether Randy and Sam will divorce well only time will tell. Thank you very much for the review!**

**hardycenagrl: Yay another new reviewer haha. I am so glad you like how the story is developing I'm trying to not make it seem too rushed though without making my story too long and yes Sam got told off, it's been coming for a while lol. Thank you very much for the review!**

**I do love reviews =]**

**B**


	20. Let Me Have This Drum

**Only own Piper and the twins**

* * *

I looked out the window to see Piper sat on a rock just looking out to the sea. I could tell she was crying. This was the worst time that this could happen. Of course Piper knew I had an affair but she didn't know it started while she was pregnant. It all happened after a drunken night in St. Louis, to be honest I don't even remember the night I just remember waking up and seeing Sam next to me. It was all over as soon as I saw Piper in the hospital, I could never forget that day, I was going to choose Sam over my own family.

"You okay man?" I looked at Brian.

"Not really, today has just been a rollercoaster, I'm sorry that all of this has come out while you are grieving." He shrugged.

"Jimmy liked a little bit of drama in his life, it seems only fair a bit of drama happens today." I sighed.

"I never meant for her to find out like this."

"Or at all right?"

"Right, just as things were getting back on track." He nodded and looked out at Piper.

"Why did you come here?"

"She needs support, I remembered how close we used to be, before we were even together and I was just hoping I could get a semblance of that back, by helping her through this."

"You still can." I looked at him.

"No I've ruined it for good now, she nearly died that day and I was off fucking someone else, I wouldn't forgive me if I was her."

"Just give her time, let her come to terms with everything that's going on at the moment, now come and have a beer with us, to toast him." I nodded.

"Alright."

A couple of hours later and I had left the guys alone to go check on the kids. They were happily playing in the play pen and I would leave it another hour before putting them to bed. I looked out the window and noticed it had started raining. Piper wasn't on the rock anymore. I walked to her bedroom and slowly opened the door but she wasn't in there. I bit my lip and walked downstairs with a monitor.

"Guys I think I'm just going to go for a walk." They nodded and Johnny took the monitor off of me.

I walked out into the rain and looked around the beach to see if I could see anyone but I couldn't.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I muttered to myself. I began walking around the neighbourhood but couldn't spot her anywhere. As I was walking back to the house I noticed Jimmy's house. He was 28 years old, he didn't deserve to die. I noticed that the back door was slightly ajar. I walked up to it and looked at it. It didn't look forced open. I hope some fans hadn't managed to get in. I walked inside and looked around, no-one was downstairs. As I walked up the stairs I could hear a noise. I followed it and found Jimmy's bedroom door wide open. I slowly walked in and sighed when I saw Piper in the middle of the bed huddled in the sheets holding a photo frame.

"Piper?" She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me with a pained look.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her,

"I just wanted to smell him, that's all."

"Baby…"

"Please don't."

"Piper you know…"

"Stop talking."

"No I want to…"

"I want to see Jimmy but I can't do that now can I?" She was crying.

"Can you let me explain, I want to make you feel better." She sat up.

"Through those last couple of months of me being pregnant I was wondering what the fuck was wrong with me, you didn't touch me, and now I know, you were with her."

"It wasn't like that."

"So what was it like Randy, please enlighten me." I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Remember I went home to St. Louis for a weekend when you were eight months pregnant."

"Not really but go on."

"Well I went out with some guys, we got drunk and I swear to god I don't remember what happened but I woke up and Sam was in my bed, I freaked out at first but she kept telling me that she had never really gotten over me, and had wanted to contact me for a while."

"Poor Sam." Piper said her voice laced with hate.

"I told her I had married you and that you were pregnant, she said she just wanted a one night thing but then she turned up in Texas…"

"You mean she was in Texas while I was pregnant?"

"Yeah…"

"This is unbelievable."

"I didn't know she was coming but something snapped at me, we had been fighting a lot and she was somewhat there for me, then it just happened again, and I couldn't stop my self." She shut her eyes.

"So your saying that you cheated on me because we were fighting?"

"Piper you knew how bad we were."

"Randy I was carrying twins around for crying out loud, my hormones were all over the place."

"I know alright, I'm sorry, I didn't realise at the time how much of a stupid twat I was being."

"It's a shame I didn't realise it at the time, god I feel so stupid that it was going on under my nose this whole time."

"P I promise the day you had the twins I called it off, it opened my eyes that I was in love with you and when I thought I was about to lose you I realised that Sam wasn't anything like you."

"How can I believe that when you are still with her now."

"I promise you I called it off…" I said looking into her eyes but she shook her head.

"So why did I find you in our bed with her when our kids were six months old?"

"I messed up, she came looking for me not long after the twins were born, she said she was pregnant but had a miscarriage, she said the baby was mine, so I thought I would try and be her friend again be there for her, I slept with her and this time she really was pregnant."

"Whoa back up, she really was pregnant?"

"She made up that she was pregnant to get back into my life, her mum told me when she had gotten pregnant with Alanna."

"This woman lied about being pregnant?"

"Yeah…"

"So why the fuck are you still with her?" I looked out the window.

"Because you left me." I felt the bed move and I looked over to see that she was stood up.

"No, no don't keep blaming this on me."

"No Piper I didn't mean it in that way, I was going to end it again before she was pregnant and when I went to tell you you had already found out and kicked me out."

"Well what the fuck did you want me to do, throw you a party?"

"No, I should have known that you would kick my ass."

"Yeah well it's in my genes, have you not seen who I have for a father?"

"Yes he also kicked my ass." I smirked.

"Look Randy, I'm not going to say that this has made everything better, I mean I'm trying, I really am to be as normal as I can be with you but then something else is revealed and I'm just not sure how much more I can take." I stood in front of her.

"Piper I am trying so hard as well, I just want you back…" She took a step back.

"What?"

"In my life, please, I realised that I just wasn't happy when you weren't talking to me."

"Can you blame me though?"

"No I've been a bastard to you, I'm shocked you are even talking to me after what came out today."

"Cause I don't have Jimmy here anymore, and I guess I have a soft spot for you…" I looked up at her.

"I guess I have one for you too." I took a step closer to her and she looked up into my eyes while I looked at her lips.

"I haven't forgiven you, you know."

"I wouldn't expect you too." I took another step closer to her causing her to tilt her head up to see me.

"Why are you really here?" She whispered.

"To make things right, I guess I'm realising some things."

"Like what?"

"That I have made a huge mistake in my life."

"Oh yeah what was that?" She asked, my face so close to hers.

"Letting you…" We jumped apart when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's Matt, I just thought I'd call you cause the kids seem to be quite restless."_

"Alright thanks man, I'll come back now." I said hanging up.

"That was Matt, the twins seem to be restless." She nodded and walked past me but I grabbed her arm.

"I still need to tell you…"

"No, let's just head back okay." She got her arm out of my grasp and threw the photo frame on the bed before walking out. I was about to follow her but picked up the photo frame. I smiled slightly as I saw how happy she was in the photo. She was clearly sat on Jimmys lap and they were both smiling at the camera and he was holding her close. I set it back on the nightstand and walked out.

It was silent as me and Piper walked back to the house. When we got back I went upstairs to put the kids to bed cause Johnny pulled Piper aside. I put the kids to bed.

"You know whatever happens me and mummy loves you two a lot and I wish things could have been different with us all, but daddys stupid and ruined something so amazing." I kissed them both then looked at them.

"I guess something good did come out of our marriage." I looked at Piper and smiled.

"That it did." She walked over to me and looked down at them.

"I was thinking of a party for their birthday."

"That sounds good, a chance to get everyone together." She nodded.

"Why were you at Jimmy's house?" She asked,

"I thought someone might have broken in so I went to check it, how did you get in?"

"That was my fault, I must have left the door open, I have a key." I nodded.

"Drum." We both looked at each other and down into the cot.

"Did Sullivan just…"

"Talk, I think so…" I finished for her.

"Drum." I saw Piper smile brightly and pick Sullivan up.

"What did you say baby, drum?" She started bopping him up and down.

"Drum." He said again. Piper shrieked and I smiled.

"That's my boy!" I exclaimed, I looked at Piper who looked at me. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"What's all the shrieking about?" We had pulled away before anyone could see.

"Sullivan just said his first word." The guys rushed over to us and started cooing over Sullivan. I saw Piper staring at me and I smiled slightly and she bit her lip.

"Sully is a genius!" Brian shouted causing us to laugh.

"Hey don't forgot about Willow!" Piper said.

"Oh I could never forget about her sugar." He looked over Willows bed and kissed her cheek.

"Okay guys the kids need some sleep." I said. They moaned and kissed the kids on the head before walking out.

"Night guys." Piper said with a smile. I looked at her and I could tell she was avoiding my gaze.

"P." I said.

"Night sugar." She said kissing Sullivan and then Willow before walking out of the room. I followed her into her room.

"Piper look at me."

"Randy I just want to go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Look at me then."

"I don't want to."

"I'm sorry for what I did back there…" She turned around and looked at me.

"It shouldn't have happened."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I didn't want it too happen." She shook her head.

"No Randy." I walked over to her.

"Piper, tell me you didn't want it."

"This is stupid." She said.

"No it isn't, back at the house you said you had a soft spot for me."

"Yeah that was when I remembered you were married"

"I couldn't help but kiss you, our son just said his first word."

"And are you going to kiss Sam when Alanna says her first words?"

"Do you know what I'm sick of this…" She turned to face me and I brought her face to mine. I began kissing her. At first she resisted but when I ran my fingers through her hair she began to kiss me back. I pulled away from her and looked in her eyes.

"Just let me have this…" I said causing her to nod as I kissed her again.

* * *

**miamitravel: I'm glad you thought it was perfect lol and that it is tying things together =] Thanks so much for the review!**

**jocelyn: Thank you and I would do a sevenfold based story but there isn't a sevenfold section on fanfiction...Thanks so much for the review!**

**msgemgem: I know stupid Sam! But it doesn't seem she got in the middle of this chapter huh? haha Thanks so much for the review!**

**hardycenagrl: I know poor Piper but don't hate Randy just yet however the hating of Sam is fully allowed, she should get whats coming to her soon enough Thanks so much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: It looks like Randy is one smooth talker huh? But still an asshole for doing what he did lol, Piper probably shouldn't have kissed him but maybe...well I'm sure we shall find out in the next chapter =] Thanks so much for the review!**

**Happy 20th chapter!**

**B**

**xx**


	21. Can't Go Back

**You know who I own and who I don't**_

* * *

_

_I stretched and looked down to see Piper smiling at me, causing me to smile back.._

"_Hey baby." I said putting my arm around her._

"_Hey yourself." I kissed her and pulled back smiling._

"_Last night was…"_

"_Amazing." She said looking at me. _

"_It was." She sighed and snuggled into me._

"_What is it sugar?" I asked._

"_Nothing, it was just the perfect way to say goodbye that was all." _

"_I'll be back you know?"_

"_I know, it's just weird to see you going off to the marines, you know?"_

"_I know baby, anyway you will be too busy with the wrestling."_

"_Can you believe it on my 18__th__ birthday I will debut on Raw is war!" _

"_I'm going to watch, you know that right?" She smiled._

"_I know, I'm so excited to be fighting alongside my dad!" _

"_It's kind of weird though, that you have to pretend to be his sister." She shrugged._

"_It's only for a couple of months then all shall be revealed." I laughed._

"_I'm going to miss you baby," She bit her lip._

"_I'm going to miss you too." She said pecking my lips._

"_We will be alright, I promise." She nodded._

"_Okay."_

"_Now how about I say bye to you one more time?" She giggled and smiled as I kissed her._

**Randy**

I opened my eyes and turned to see Piper next to me causing me to smile. We hadn't done anything but kiss but it was amazing. I looked at her and noticed the necklace she was wearing, it was silver and had two rings hanging from it, her wedding and engagement ring. That was when I noticed the tears running down her face. I moved closer to her and put my arms around her causing her to open her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I just had a dream about Jimmy that's all." She whispered causing me to hug her.

"It's going to be okay, I promise, I'm not going to leave you…" I was cut off by a phone. We looked over to the nightstand to see it was Pipers. She reached over to get.

"It's Steph." I nodded as she answered.

I got out of bed to give her some privacy and walked into the twins room and smirked when I saw Matt sat on a chair holding the twins, who were asleep.

"Hey." I said.

"Hiya, you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I was just making sure Piper was okay."

"I know you stayed in her room."

"Nothing happened."

"I didn't say it did, but she's fragile right now."

"I know that Matt and no I'm not trying to take advantage of her."

"I don't know what it is you are trying to do, but if you hurt her again I don't think I can be so nice about it this time."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"I remember you saying that when you did hurt her."

"What is your problem Matt?"

"My problem is that Piper lost one of her best friends yesterday, like I did, but he helped her pick up the pieces and he isn't here to do that anymore and now if you do something to her she is literally going to be broken." I glared at him.

"She is a lot stronger than you take her for." He shook his head.

"For someone who has known her for twenty years, you should know she hasn't been as strong since you left her…"

"Whose her?" I turned round to see Piper stood there in my shirt.

"Umm nothing, what did Steph want?" She shrugged.

"Just to see if I was up for Monday…"

"RAW?" I exclaimed.

"P do you think that's a good idea?" Matt said and she nodded.

"Yeah, Jimmy loved to watch me wrestle you know, so I'm doing it for him, even if I'm going to lose the match."

"You don't have to go back so soon." I said.

"I know but I want to, I mean I've only really just returned and it would seem stupid for me to take time off now, Jimmy would want me to power through…"

"We aren't quite as positive as you…" She looked at Matt.

"Theres the difference, you worked with him, he was an amazing aspect of the band and I know how difficult this is for you guys, and I know its not easy for you guys to work to take your mind off this because he is supposed to be there with you."

"Piper, I miss him already." I watched as Piper walked over to him and took the kids off of them and then gave them to me before going over to him and hugging him. I sighed as I looked on.

"I know sugar, I miss him too, so much, I'm still expecting him to walk through the front door laughing his ass off."

"Yeah…"

"Guys?" We turned round to see Johnny there and Piper wiped her eyes.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"We just got this package in the mailbox."

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Someone playing the drums."

"Please don't tell me it's some sort of audition." Piper said.

"I think so, I'm gonna get management to just put out an announcement to the public that if we are sent these tapes we aren't going to listen to them." That was when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said giving one last look to Piper before walking out.

"Mrs Sullivan." I said as I opened the door.

"Hello dear, how are you?" I shrugged.

"What matters is if you are okay?" I replied.

"I am holding up, where are the guys?"

"Upstairs ma'am." She smiled and I followed her as she walked up the stairs.

"Hello." She said as she walked into where Johnny, Matt and Piper were.

"Mrs Sullivan." Johnny said hugging her.

"We were just going through some of Jimmy's things and we found this and thought you guys might want to listen." She was looking at Piper who was looking at the floor.

"What is it?" Matt said taking it off of her.

"Just listen, I'm going to get back, but look after yourselves okay?" Johnny showed her out.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Matt.

"I'm not sure, it says death on it though." Piper looked up.

"Death?" She repeated.

"What is it?" I said asking her, but she ignored me and took the CD off of Matt and stormed past us.

"What the…?" We followed her downstairs to see an equally confused Brian and Zacky looking at Piper.

"Why is P on a mission?" Brian asked.

"I'm not sure, Jimmy's mum just brought round the CD." I said. That was when Piper sat cross legged on the floor, looking at the picture of Jimmy on the shelf. All of a sudden we could hear Jimmy laughing then he went quiet as a piano began. The guys looked at the CD player as Jimmy's voice was suddenly heard and then shockingly Pipers. When the song finished we all sat in silence for a moment.

"Last week, Jimmy came to see me with this song…" She turned round and I frowned as I saw her tear stained cheeks.

"He wanted me to sing it with him…"

"It sounded like he knew what was going to happen to him." Johnny said causing us to all look at him.

"Don't be stupid." Matt muttered.

"'I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you' sure sounded…"

"How could he have known just fucking think for a moment before you say anything Johnny, christ you are such an idiot, why would Jimmy want to give this in, he loved this band, he loved you guys, of course he didn't know, he wouldn't leave you, his family, me or the kids." We all looked at Piper as she shouted at Johnny and then ran outside. I was about to go after her when Brian looked at me.

"Don't, just let her be alone for a while."

"I don't want to…"

"Well maybe she wants to be." He said glaring at me causing me to sigh and sit on the couch.

"I didn't mean it like that." Johnny said causing Brian to put a hand on his shoulder.

"We are all finding it hard man, just let her cool down." He said as he walked outside.

**Piper**

I hid my head in my legs as I curled up on the sand at the beach. Jimmy wouldn't have left me here, he loved me, he wouldn't have wanted to put me through this, surely. But what if he did, what did I do? Maybe I could have stopped this from happening, I should have gone with him after the wedding, then maybe I could have prevented all of this from happening and he would still be here.

"Hey baby girl." I looked up as Brian sat next to me.

"Hey." I whispered to him.

"That was quite something that happened just then." I wiped my eyes.

"I didn't mean it, if anything I'm angry…"

"At Jimmy for leaving you, yeah me too sweetheart." He held me close.

"Why did this have to happen, Jimmy hadn't done anything to anyone his whole life, sure he was just a bit crazy but that's no reason to take him away from us."

"Unfortunately that's life." I sighed.

"And unfortunately life is just one big kick to the nuts." He chuckled.

"Yeah it is, you know I think there was a reason that Jimmy sang that song with you." I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not saying he knew he was going to die, but just in case something was going to happen, I think he wanted you to know that it would be okay."

"Maybe, I just wish he was still here, I wanted my kids to know who he was, the other day we were talking how about him teaching Sully to play the drums." We both smiled.

"I remember when you told him that you were naming Sully after him, god he jumped around for days, and he used to say 'haha fuck you guys I got a kid named after me', he did this little dance as well it was just hilarious."

"Sounds like Jimmy."

"He just wanted you to be happy P." I nodded.

"I know, that's all I wanted for him as well."

"I saw Randy walking out of your room this morning." I looked out to the sea.

"Yeah he stayed with me last night, we kissed."

"You kissed?" I sighed.

"I know I shouldn't have but what with all of the information that came out, I just felt like I needed it, it helped but I haven't made it easy for myself when we go back home, I guess I just forgot the bad stuff that had happened between us last night and just gave into how I feel."

"And how do you feel?" Brian asked causing me to look at him.

"I still love him, but I'm not going to act on it anymore, I just can't, even though that bitch destroyed my family, I wouldn't return the favour, it's not my style…"

"Kicking ass is though." I smirked.

"Yeah, sure I'll kick her ass but I won't sleep with him while they are together…"

"But you'll kiss him?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, I can't go back to Randy Orton."

* * *

**Ohhh noooo =[**

**hOtlilmofo: Don't give up on some Sam beating just yet haha it may happen soon, and yes they did kiss however it doesn't look like it is going to happen anytime soon, or is it? Haha I'm mean, Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: They did kiss, it is about time if I say so myself, is it going to happen again though? I am so glad that you enjoyed it and Sam should hopefully get what's coming to her and lets just say she isn't going to go quietly. Thank you for the review!**

**miamitravel: It is a good way to heal but has it made Piper see differently? We can all hope not! Thank you for the review!**

**hardycenagrl: Aye! Sam will get shit served to her soon lol, but as I said she has a few tricks up her sleeves yet. I think realisation hit him in the face however I don't think he is going to get what he wants just yet. and YAY good ol Sullivan! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: Haha it seems a spanner may have been thrown into the works of them getting back together...a big Piper shaped one haha! You don't sound crazy I just apologise if I have destroyed your excitement, well Piper has haha. I'm glad you love Piper =] Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I know I was happy that they kissed too, hopefully Randy can do a hell of a lot of convincing to Piper to get her back, but she is quite stubborn! Thank you for the review!**

**Oh I do love reviews!**

**xx**


	22. That's Why

**Only own Piper =]**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Randy asked me as we walked through the halls of the arena. People were giving me odd looks.

"Yeah, I'm doing this to take my mind off of things."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I looked at him.

"I'll be fine."

"Stupid stubborn Calawayness." I turned to him and smirked.

"Hey what can I say it's a family trait." He smiled and looked over my shoulder before pulling me around the corner.

"What the hell…"

"Sam is here." I raised an eyebrow.

"And your hiding from her because?"

"Because…"

"Randy?" We both looked round at Sam.

"Sam what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well, um I figured you would want some support after your frien…"

"His name was Jimmy." I said.

"Well I just thought you would want me here."

"Where is Alanna?" He asked her.

"She is with your parents, I thought we could be alone."

"Sam I'm staying with Piper for the next couple of days." I looked at him and tried not to be surprised, this was a development.

"Your what?" she shrieked.

"To help her out with the kids."

"She was doing a fine job without you a year ago." I glared at her.

"She is still here and I suggest that you don't piss me off at this moment in time cause I'm not in the mood." I said starting to get pissed off.

She looked to Randy then back at me.

"Fine, maybe I can help to…" I cut her off laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me, the woman who breaks up my family wants to stay in my house, I'm sorry but you have no chance in hell."

"Well then, Randy you aren't staying either…" Randy stepped in front of me.

"Are you telling me what to do Sam, cause last time I checked, I may be married to you but you certainly do not control me." She took a step back and I placed a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Look I am really not in the mood for this shit right now, so Randy stay with Sam, I'm going with dad tomorrow anyway to UFC, so…"

"Who is going to have the kids?" He asked.

"You can, we shall drop them off wherever you are staying…"

"Wait you claim to be so upset but are going to watch some men beat each other…" I raised my fist but Randy caught it.

"Not in front of the kids." He said, causing me to take my arm back and shake my head.

"You better watch yourself you fucking slut." I said turning to walk away.

**RAW**

"**The fans are cheering for Piper tonight Cole!" King said.**

"**They are sure are and WWE would like to send our condolences to Avenged Sevenfold for the loss of their drummer Jimmy who Piper was close friends." Michael Cole said.**

"**She is a tough young woman and hopefully she can focus on this match tonight against Alicia Fox." **

**Piper entered the ring and pointed at 'RIP Jimmy' sign and then pointed to her heart. She was wearing red tight shorts and a black avenged sevenfold shirt. She stared down Alicia who was a pink crop top and shorts. When the referee rang the bell, both women locked up in the middle of the ring and Piper managed to grab the upper hand and suplexed Alicia into the mat. She moonsaulted from the ropes onto her and then signalled to the crowd, who began to boo. She turned round and noticed Sheamus walking down the ramp, with some flowers. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to Alicia who slapped her in the face, taking control of the match. She was about to set Piper up for her finishing move when Piper countered by rolling out of the way. She got up and drop kicked Alicia and set her up for the DDT. Just as she was about to execute the move Sheamus jumped up on the apron causing Piper to push Alicia away and to walk up to Sheamus who began talking smack.**

"**Why the hell is he out here King?" **

**Piper slapped him in the face and smirked but didn't see Alicia come up behind her and roll her up into a pin. She couldn't kick out in time and lost the match. She sat on the mat and glared at Alicia as she paraded up the ramp. Piper shook her head and hit the mat with her hand.**

"**Hold on a second, what's Sheamus doing in there?" King said. **

**Piper stood up and turned round and stood her ground as she saw Sheamus. He smiled at her and took a step closer to her holding his hand out for her but she slapped it away causing him to stare right into her eyes. **

"**I don't think that was such a good idea Cole." **

"**Your telling me." Cole said in reply.**

**That was when Sheamus pulled Piper to him by her waist and began to kiss her causing her hit his chest but as that wasn't working she raised her knee in between his legs causing him to break the kiss. She began to get out of the ring but he managed to grab her by the hair. Pulling her back in and then screamed in her face.**

"**You want to make a fool out of me do you?" She shook her head and tried to back away but his hold on her hair was tight. He kicked her in the stomach before raising her up onto his shoulders.**

"**No, not the Celtic cross!" Cole said. **

**Just as he was about to drop Piper, the fans began to cheer as Randy Orton ran out.**

"**Don't mess with Piper Calaway, King."**

"**Oh I don't plan too, Randy Orton has always had a soft spot for Piper since their Evolution days."**

"**Well apart from that time Randy challenged her father the Undertaker to a match at wrestle mania and burned him alive in the casket."**

"**Yeah but she is just so forgiving when it comes to him." Randy got into the ring causing Sheamus to drop Piper and run out the ring. Randy knelt next to Piper but glared at Sheamus who smiled to himself as he backed up the ramp. Randy looked at Piper and grabbed her face, looking her in the eyes.**

"**Are you okay?" He said causing her to nod leading him to look back at Sheamus.**

"**We will be back after this short commercial break." Cole said.**

**_After The Break_**

**Piper and Randy were in a locker room. Piper was sat on the sofa watching Randy pacing in front of her.**

"**I can't believe him, what gives him the nerve to kiss you, you wait till I get my hands on him…"**

"**Yeah well let me have a shot as well." Piper said causing Randy to look at her and pull her up from the couch.**

"**I'm sorry, I couldn't get to you sooner." She smiled slightly.**

"**It's okay, I can usually take care of myself, today was just an off day I guess."**

"**I want you to accompany me to the ring tonight, just so I know that your safe." **

"**Okay." **

"**Good, and after the show I'm going to buy you dinner…" They leaned closer to each other.**

"**Sounds nice." She said looking up at him.**

"**It sure does but desert back at the hotel sounds even better." He said as he kissed her hard and she kissed him back with just as much force as RAW cut to the next match.**

**Piper**

"And cut, nice improv guys, that worked really well with the script." The camera guy said as he began packing up. I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at Randy.

"We shouldn't have done that…" I said.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

"Randy it was supposed to be the other night…" I whispered.

"I know, it was, but we had to kiss on-screen at one point so why not start now." I sighed and looked at the door to see Sam stood watching us.

"That's why…" I said walking away with my head down.

* * *

**Damn Sam! Survivor Series tonight, here is to Randy winning and Michelle McCool losing that title! =]**

**miamitravel: Haha the line starts here but please form an orderly queue =] I think Piper is confused about literally everything at them moment. Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha torturing Randy isn't going to happen in this story I'm afraid but I have a feeling Piper may do beat herself up about this as well. Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: She was close in this chapter, damn Randy for stopping Piper haha! I'm glad you liked the aspect of the song in there, it was the sole reason I included it in the first place so I'm glad it worked =] A little bit of Randy and Piper in this one but I have plans for these two! Dun dun dun...well that is the reason you are reading this story after all so it would be bad of me if I didn't have plans for them lol. Thank you for the review!**

**Hime4life: Don't lose faith in Randy just yet! He means well but well he is a man and they arent alway the best at getting their feelings out bless them! Hopefully he can reclaim it back...maybe this chapter helped a little for you? And yeah Randy is a very bad man and mean but he has nice sides! Thank you for the review!**

**hardycenagrl: She does still love him! So there is still hope! And yes I will be writing Jimmy's funeral...with a little bit of a twist =] Thank you for the review!**

**Next time Daddy Calaway is back on the scene!**

**xx**


	23. No Promises

**Only own Piper and the kids**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the picture in my hand. It was me, Jimmy and Randy on tour with Sevenfold. I had gone with them to get away from Randy after a rough couple of days before our wedding. The picture was after me and Randy had made up and after one of Sevenfolds sets. I was stood in the middle and Randy had his arms round me while Jimmy had his arms round both of us and we were all smiling.

_2005_

"_That sounded awesome!" I exclaimed to the guys as we started walking back to the bus after sound check. _

"_Really?" Matt asked._

"_Hell yeah you guys are going to rule tonight!" _

"_And you will be side of stage for all of it." I smiled._

"_Fuck yeah I will and I'll take some pictures for you guys as well."_

"_Awesome." Jimmy put his arm around me and I smiled at him. _

"_Oh shit." I said as I saw Randy at the front door of the tour bus._

"_Isn't that Randy?"_

"_Yeah it is." I sighed._

"_You still don't want to see him?" Brian asked me causing me to shake my head._

"_Okay here is the plan, Jimmy you walk P around the long way and Johnny will open the window to the bedroom and Jimmy you can push her through the window…"_

"_I'm not a letter."_

"_I'm just trying to help." Brian said._

"_Alright come on Jimmy." I giggled as he picked me up and ran around the side of the buses. _

_When we got to the bus, Jimmy gave a thumbs up to Johnny who did one in return. Jimmy lifted me up and I grabbed onto Jimmy but I shrieked when Jimmy pushed my ass though the window causing me to fall on top of Johnny which in turn created a loud bang. I looked down at Johnny and put a finger over my lips but screamed when I felt Jimmy fall on top of me. The door opened and we all looked towards it to see Randy and Matt stood there._

"_It isn't what it looks like." Johnny said causing me to roll my eyes._

"_Douchebag." I muttered. _

"_Piper!" _

"_Randy." I said standing up._

"_Baby, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did…"_

"_No you shouldn't." I interrupted him._

"_I came here to make things right, please, we are getting married in a couple of days, I don't want my wife to be mad at me, especially on our honeymoon." He smiled slightly as I looked at him then to all the guys who were smiling._

"_Okay, I'm sorry too, I probably over reacted."_

"_It just shows me how passionate you are about us getting married."_

"_Kiss him P!" I looked at the guys and laughed, then hugged Randy._

"_I hate fighting with you baby." He whispered in my ear._

"_Me too, I have missed you." He kissed me causing the guys to 'aww.'_

"_You guys are so lame." _

"Piper!" I blinked a couple of times before realising someone was calling me. My dad appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing in your office?" I smiled at him.

"Just looking through some old things." I said motioning to the picture in my hand. He walked over to me and took the picture from me and sighed.

"Sugar you got to think positive." I nodded at him and he ran a hand through my hair.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"In the play room, if you go check on them I'll put some coffee on." He smiled and walked out, causing me to look at the picture once more before leaving the study.

I made coffee and then walked outside and sat on the porch looking out to the lake .

"You know your mum always liked to look out at things when she was thinking." I looked at dad as he sat down next to me then looked back out.

"A lot of people do dad."

"So when is the funeral?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"In a couple of days, the guys want me to say something for him."

"Are you going to?"

"Of course he is…was one of my best friends."

"You know I always liked him, he always looked after you even when you didn't want him to." I looked at my dad.

"That's what friends do." He sighed.

"How is Randy feeling about it?"

"Well he flew out to Huntington right away, can't fault him on that, and he has been helping me out with the kids, he's keeping me sane."

"I heard he was in Texas."

"He came back with me, thought I could use an extra pair of hands…"

"I'm here." He said sternly.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to bother you and Michelle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, Randy was really good."

"Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well not long ago you didn't want to see Randy, now he is playing quite a big part in your life again." I shrugged.

"I've grown up, we have kids, what more is there left to say?"

"Please don't go back to him." I raised my eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I just think you should close that door…"

"Don't…I think you should close the door with Michelle but it isn't going to happen is it, dad I love you but please stay out of things between me and Randy."

"What has he said to you?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Nothing, can you please drop it now, I don't want to fight with you again."

"If he does anything to hurt you I swear to god…"

"Dad, it's fine, me and Randy aren't going to get back together." That was when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I said getting up causing dad to smile at me. I walked into the house and over to the front door.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" I said as I saw Michelle on the other side of the door.

"Obviously your father told me." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming along to UFC tonight did your daddy not tell you?" She said smirking. I walked away and out towards my dad.

"Your girlfriends here." He jumped up from the seat and I walked away from him and up to the kids.

"Piper I was going to tell you." My dad said walking in the room.

"Whatever, I thought this was a father and daughter thing but I guess I was wrong."

"It is baby, I just want you to see that Michelle isn't that bad."

"Why won't you give Randy a chance then?"

"What?"

"If you want me to give Michelle a chance then you've got to give Randy one."

"Hold on a second, why do I need to give him a chance?"

"He is the father of your grandchildren…"

"Piper Rose Calaway please tell me you do not still love that boy."

"I didn't say that…"

"Answer the question Piper." I sighed.

"I may still have feelings for him…"

"Goddammit Piper will you ever learn!"

"You can't help who you fall in love with dad…"

"But Piper he cheated on you and left you…"

"I left him…"

"Still, he hurt you and I never want to see that happen to you ever again."

"It won't because nothing is going to happen, it just wouldn't hurt if you were nice to him or at least civil when you see him."

"I'm not promising anything, now come on I am taking you out to dinner."

* * *

**I am so sorry for my lack of updates! Work and going away for the weekend is my reason lol**

**miamitravel: Haha I'm sorry but Piper has first dibs, I promise in the next couple chapters something is going to happen Sam lol. Thank you for the review**

**powergirl24: I hope so to! And he really trying and I think Piper is sort of stuck in the middle of what to do lol. Thank you for the review**

**Hime4life: I think daddy Calaway is worried that she might do that which is understandable but I think he does want her back! Just don't count him out yet okay! Thank you for the review**

**Bingobaby: I am glad you enjoyed it, sorry for the lack of updates. Thank you for the review**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Mark doesn't seem to happy about all of this Randy stuff, hopefully he will come around soon! Sam is annoying me now, so she is gonna get something coming to her very soon! Thank you for the review**

**msgemgem: There will be some family time in the next chapter, it's been too long haha. Sam is going to get a big hint soon! Watch this space. Thank you for the review**

**Next chapter is some family time!**

**xx**


	24. Family Day

**Only own Piper, the twins and the random lady in this chapter! =]**

* * *

"Randy?" I said as I opened the door, he smiled at me.

"Hey I thought I could come by early and take you and the kids out." I looked down at the bag he was carrying then looked past him to see he was on his own.

"No Sam?" He walked past me.

"No I sent her back to St. Louis, the next couple of days is about us as a family."

"Right well the kids are through there, do you want some coffee?" He smiled.

"If you don't mind." I smiled and pushed him towards the living room. I made coffee for the both of us and walked back into the living room.

"Thank you." He said as I handed him his mug.

"Hey you kept my mug!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well I like Jack Daniels too, it seemed mean to JD to throw it away." He smirked at me.

"Yeah okay."

"It's true."

"So how was yesterday?" I looked at him.

"Well Michelle came along…"

"Uh oh…"

"Yeah, but I had a talk with dad and we sort of made a deal."

"A deal?" I nodded.

"I will be somewhat civil to Michelle if he is nice to you." His eyes widened.

"If hes nice to me?"

"Well yeah seeing as you are back in our lives I think it is only fair."

"I guess he didn't take it that well?" I smiled.

"Of course not, he is Mark Calaway and it is his way or no way, it's just a shame he raised his daughter in the same way." He laughed.

"You know I feel sorry for him sometimes."

"Oh shut up!" I said hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch." He said as a pained look came across his face.

"Randy you okay?"

"Sorry, my neck has been playing up sine RAW I think I landed wrong." I frowned.

"Hmm come here." He looked at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Get in between my legs."

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" I sighed.

"Turn around."

"Okay." He said turning his back to me and I got up on my knees and began to massage his neck.

After a couple of minutes he relaxed into my touch.

"I forgot how good you were at this." He moaned.

"I was good at a lot of things Randy." He chuckled.

"You were baby." I smirked and stopped massaging his neck.

"Killjoy." He said causing me to smile.

"I always was good at the teasing." He smiled.

"If you excuse me I need the bathroom." I nodded and picked the kids up off the floor and put them on the sofa.

"Let's see what's on TV now." I said flicking through the channels and paused when I saw spongebob was about to begin. I stood on the couch and began to slightly jump up and down on the sofa bouncing the kids around causing them to giggle.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea, Spongebob Squarepants…"

"Really P?" I turned round to see Randy smirking at me causing me to lose my balance and fall off the sofa.

"Ouchies, that wasn't fair." I said leaning on my arms pouting at him.

"And I thought you hated spongebob." He sat on the floor next to me and I evil glared him.

"He is a cute sponge okay?" He laughed and began poking me.

"Quit it."

"Why what you going to do?" I narrowed my eyes at him and pounced on him and began poking him back causing him to laugh. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him.

"Gotcha." He whispered. I smiled slightly at him.

"Can I just take this opportunity to say you look very cute this morning." I bit my lip and looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing black shorts and a white tank top.

"Thank you." I whispered as he leaned closer towards me. Our lips were about to touch when his phone began to ring. We pulled apart and I jumped up from the floor and sat on the sofa next to the kids. I saw Randy look at his phone then put it in his pocket. He sighed and sat on the other side of the kids.

"So umm I was thinking we head out to the park today then get some lunch then come back watch a movie then get some dinner before heading to bed." I nodded.

"Sounds good, Ill go get the kids ready…"

"Let me help…"

"Call her back Randy." I said walking away.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing a black jumper and blue denim jeans my hair was in curls and flowed down my back.

"You look good." I jumped and turned round to see Randy stood in the doorway.

"How is Sam?" He sighed.

"Back in St Louis." I nodded and turned round to get my bag.

"I got the kids ready." He said.

"Cool, well I'm ready."

"Okay, let's head out." I followed him out and walked downstairs.

"I'll set up a room for you when we get back."

"Thanks." He said with a slight smile.

We walked to the car and strapped the kids in then began driving to the park.

"I remember when we took the twins out for the first time a couple of weeks after they had been born." I looked at Randy.

"We went to the park and had a picnic but had to cut it short cause we were being followed." I said.

"It's amazing how much people wanted to see our babies." I smiled.

"Well they are beautiful babies."

"Of course they are, they have a stud for a father and their mother is smoking!" I giggled.

"You know I wonder sometimes if you are related to John, cause you are both big goofs!"

"How dare you compare me to John Cena." I smiled.

"Oh Randy give it up everyone knows about your bromance!"

"I aint saying nothing."

"It's cause it's true." I said poking my tongue out at him.

"Here we are." Randy said pulling into the park. As I got out of the car I put sunglasses over my face, we got the kids out of the car and walked over to the park. It wasn't that busy in the park and we walked over to the swings and put the kids in the seats. Randy began to push them causing them to giggle and I smiled. I took a picture on my cell phone of them and Randy looked at me.

"You and your pictures."

"What I don't have many pictures of the kids with their daddy." He smiled and walked over to me. He touched my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you for this." I looked up at him.

"It should be Jimmy you should be thanking." He squeezed my arm.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I shut my eyes and felt Randy take my sunglasses off of my eyes.

"Stop hiding P." I looked up at him.

"I haven't slept properly since he died Randy, I need them, there are already rumours going around that I'm about to kill myself, I don't need anything to fuel the fire."

"Those people that are saying that are pathetic, and don't know you, cause you are one of the strongest people I know."

"I don't feel strong at the moment."

"Maybe not now, but I bet tomorrow will make you feel better, when you stand up and say how you feel."

"We will see, by the way, my dad is coming tomorrow." His eyebrow raised.

"Oh dear."

"It's okay, he figured we would need some time to grieve so he's coming to look after the kids." He nodded.

"So he is flying with us." I shook my head.

"No he is meeting us there."

"Well least I won't have to worry about him beating me up on a plane full of people." I smiled at him.

"No you are good, now if you excuse me I have a date with a slide." He smiled at me as I walked past him and picked Willow up from the swing. I felt Randy watching me as I walked over to the slide and sat down. Willow giggled as we slid down, Randy took a picture and I smiled.

"Heads up." I said to him as I saw a little boy approach him. I put the shades back over my eyes and walked over to Sullivan.

"Mister Orton?" I saw him look at me then turn round to the little boy.

"Hey man."

"Can I have a…"

"Autograph…" His mum said walking up to Randy and smiling brightly causing me to smirk.

"Sure, have you got a pen?" The blonde went into her purse and got a piece of paper and a pen.

"What's your name buddy?"

"Cody." The kid said smiling. Randy signed the piece of paper and handed it to the kid who smiled.

"Thank you Randy!" The kid said jumping up and down. His mum looked at him and pushed him behind her.

"So Mr Orton, I was wondering if you were going to go to any clubs tonight?" I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm here with my family." I looked out the corner of my eye and saw she was staring over at me and the kids.

"Come on Mr Orton, I have heard about your reputation…."

"Excuse me ma'am but you are out of line, now I'm going back to my family I suggest you do the same." He turned round and walked over to me and the kids.

"Sorry about that." He said whispering in my ear. I looked at him.

"It's okay."

"Let's go get some lunch." I nodded and followed him out of the park with the kids.

When we got home we watched a movie and had some dinner then put the kids to bed. We were now sat on the sofa just watching TV.

"Today has been good." I looked at Randy and smiled.

"It really has been nice." He moved closer to me.

"This is what being a family feels like." I turned to the TV.

"You know what that's like, you have one with Sam."

"I'm going to tell you something and I want you to know that it is the gods honest truth." I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"Okay what's up?"

"I have never had such a good day with Sam and Alanna than I have with you and the twins."

"Randy this has to stop!"

"Piper it is true."

"Look I don't mind you saying this about Sam but Alanna is innocent in all of this, just cause the twins are back in your life doesn't mean you can just cut Alanna out of the picture."

"P you didn't let me finish, spending the time with Alanna was amazing, but Sam always managed to ruin it." I looked at him.

"I just feel sorry for her, it isn't fair that all this is happening."

"I know, god knows I know that, and its all my fault, if I just had a bit of self control none of this would have ever happened, Sam wouldn't be in our lives, I wouldn't be hurting my daughter, and I would get to be with my wife." I stood up.

"I need a drink." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the Jack Daniels from a cupboard and poured it in a glass and drank it.

"P…"

"No Randy, I can't keep doing this, the one person I would talk to about this isn't here, god I have to say goodbye to him and I just can't keep going through this with you Randy…"

"So what do you want P?" I looked at him then to the floor.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"You think I can keep doing this, cause I can't, I thought I was over you and then you came back into my life and everything was brought up again, I realised how fucking stupid I was letting you walk out of my life…"

"So why did you?" I had begun to cry and saw Randy had as well.

"Cause you didn't want me, I had broken up something amazing between us."

"This is all too much, this and the fact I have to say goodbye to Jimmy, I don't want to Randy."

"Piper?"

"Yeah?" I felt him lift my head up and kiss my lips, I resisted for a couple of seconds but then kissed him back. His lips were warm against mine and seemed to provide so much comfort. My hands went up to his hair as he pulled me closer, slowly running his hands along my body, down past my waist he placed his hands on my bum and lifted me up onto the counter causing me to wrap my legs around him to pull him closer. We kissed some more before having to apart for air. He placed his forehead against mine and smiled slightly.

"That was amazing." I nodded and placed my hand on the back of his neck.

"Do you still love her?" I whispered causing him to shut his eyes.

"I'm not in love with her." I jumped off the counter.

"Piper please…" I placed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I think we should head to bed, goodnight Randy." I kissed his lips before turning away from him.

When I got to my room I shut the door and locked it behind me before walking to the window. I looked and sighed. I heard Randy come upstairs and shut the door to his room. Would it be dangerous to give in? A part of me was screaming to stay away but I knew deep down I didn't want to stay away from Randy. I stripped down to my underwear and changed into red shorts and a black tank top and got into bed. For about an hour I tossed and turned till I sat up and sighed. I looked over at the door and got up. I slowly walked into the hallway and walked over to the door. I rested my head up against it and sighed. I stood there for about five minutes before opening the door quietly then closing it behind me. I saw Randy stretched out in bed and walked over to the bed and crawled in causing Randy to wake up. I could feel him look at me in the darkness then felt his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me to his lips giving me a light kiss before letting me snuggle into his arms.

* * *

**Some more action from the pair there! And just some nice family time. I hope this was alright for you guys!**

**miamitravel: Hmm that would be an interesting twist if it was Michelle! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: So Randy made a move again! Its getting closer haha. There will be one more spanner in the works for the father and daughter but its not yet! I'm glad you loved the chapter and I hope you loved this one too. Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: They were so close! Damn Piper and her confusion lol! Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: I wonder what will happen when Taker sees Randy at the funeral...I hope nothing bad! And Im glad you could picture it it's one of the things I aim for. Thank for the review!**

**Next Chapter: Tissues at the ready as it's time for Jimmy's funeral!**

**Thank you all =]**

**x**


	25. To Jimmy!

**Only own Piper and the kids!**

* * *

I woke up and looked down to see Piper in my arms. I smiled and kissed her shoulder causing her to snuggle into me more. I ran a hand over my face and looked over at the clock then at my cell phone. I sighed when I saw Sam had called me twice last night. I ignored it and put my phone back on the side then got closer to Piper.

"Mmmm what's the time?" She said groggily.

"Got five minutes until we have to be up." She turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning." I kissed her cheek.

"Good morning." She stretched then sat up.

"I should probably go get the kids ready." As she went to get out of bed I grabbed her hand.

"Last night was good." She nodded and got out of bed.

"Would you like breakfast?"

"I'll make it…"

"No I'll do it, just give me a couple of minutes to get the kids downstairs and I'll start cooking."

"Are you sure?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

After breakfast I helped Piper get the kids ready then we put them in the play pen to start getting ready ourselves.

"You look handsome." Piper said causing me to turn round and look at her. She was wearing a black dress which cut off just before her knees and had lace around the chest and arms. Her hair was wavy. I was wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath my jacket.

"You look amazing." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, it's a shame it's for this…"

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She nodded.

"Did you call a cab?" She asked.

"Yeah, we should probably head downstairs, it should be here in a minute."

"I'll go…"

"No need, they are already downstairs, I'll get the bags." She smiled at me and walked out of the room. I looked in the mirror and noticed something on the bedside table. I walked over and picked up the photo frame. I bit my lip as I saw it was me and Piper just cuddling on a chair at one of John Cena's bbq's. I really felt like kicking myself. Randy Orton had something going for him then he goes and screws it up…

"Randy, the taxi is here!" I heard Piper call.

"I'm on my way." I placed the photo frame back on the table and grabbed the bags before walking out.

We had arrived in Huntington and were now at the Sevenfold house. Piper was hugging the guys while I took the kids upstairs. You could tell everyone was upset, no-one was really smiling, there was just a slight murmur from people now and again. It was going to be a hard day.

**Piper**

"How you guys doing today?" They all shrugged.

"Let's just say today is going to suck major balls." Matt said causing me to nod.

"It really is."

"How are you doing?" Brian asked touching my arm.

"I'm not too bad at the moment, I guess I have good company." He smiled.

"Randy?"

"Yeah, you guys as well, but yeah Randy, he's helped me out a lot."

"He still cares for you P."

"I know but…"

"Man can you come give me a hand with something?" Matt asked.

"Sure, I'll catch you later alright P?" I nodded.

"Of course." I walked off to the back door to look out at the beach. I stayed like this for about a minute before someone coughed behind me. I turned round to see Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance.

"Can I help you?" He smiled.

"Hey to you too Piper." I rolled my eyes and began walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked ripping my arm away.

"I just want to talk."

"About what exactly?" He sighed.

"I want you to be careful."

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I've seen some pictures of you…"

"Of me and who?" I asked glaring at him.

"Randy Orton, P what the hell are you doing, this guy was a complete…"

"No more than you were." He sighed.

"We weren't together for more than ten years."

"No it was supposed to be a one night thing, but oh no Gerard wanted more just to screw me over, which is what you seem to be doing a lot lately." I said with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bob, talk about screwing him out of the band."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Just like you don't about Randy."

"So what he is just going to leave his wife for you Piper, you aren't that special."

"You are such a prick."

"I'm just saying it like it is, cause we all know he will…"

"He will what?" I looked and saw Randy stood behind me looking more than pissed off at Gerard.

"We all know you are just gonna hurt her again." Randy moved me behind him and got pretty close to Gerard.

"I suggest you keep your punk ass nose out of mine and Piper's business, now I think you should walk away before I throw you through that door." Gerards jaw clenched.

"You can threaten me all you want, I'm telling the truth." Randy raised his fist but I grabbed it.

"No Randy, not here, he isn't worth it anyway." He turned to me and nodded his head but then looked back towards Gerard.

"You go near her again you won't be so lucky." Gerard laughed and pretended to shake.

"I'm so worried of the steroid pumped Randy Orton." Randy went to go for him again but I stood in front of him.

"Come on Randy, lets just go." We walked into the kitchen and Randy ran a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry about that, he was just saying so much shit." I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry you had to hear what he was saying." Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just apologise for that ass?"

"Well…"

"P he was chatting shit about you to, that fucker needs to learn some respect." I shrugged.

"It's okay, he's just jealous of us." I said with a smile.

"Us?" Randy asked.

"Well you know, we have been through a lot together and still we have some sort of a normal relationship."

"P you and I both know our relationship isn't normal, what we have at the moment can't really be called a relationship either."

"Well no but at the moment it's a friendly relationship with a bit of fun." He smirked.

"Hmm, I do enjoy the bit of fun part." I looked around and saw no-one was around and kissed his lips.

"Thank you for all of this." I whispered when we pulled apart, causing him to hold my hands.

"I'm always going to be there for you." I smiled at him but Johnny walked into the room.

"Uhh guys it's time to go." I shut my eyes and nodded.

"Of course." I said walking out of the kitchen.

**Randy**

When we arrived at the church, Piper stood looking at it.

"It's going to be okay." I said to her.

"It doesn't feel like it right now."

"I know baby but this is going to be good for you, this is your chance to say goodbye." She nodded and looked to the floor.

"Piper!" Mark walked up to us.

"Hey daddy." She said quietly before hugging him. He held on to her tightly.

"You okay sweetie?" She shook her head.

"I don't want to do this daddy, I don't want to say goodbye." She seemed so innocent, she had begun to cry and was gripping on to Mark like he was about to leave her.

"I know sweetie, but you have to, it will help you move on as well."

"I don't want to, why can't he be here dad, he shouldn't be in a casket!" He shut his eyes for a second then looked to me.

"Life is a bitch, sugar." I looked to the floor then to the twins who were oblivious to the situation. I noticed people had started going into the church and motioned to Mark who nodded at me. He slightly pulled Piper away.

"Come on, where is that Calaway toughness, you go in there and you say goodbye the right way okay?" She nodded then sighed.

"Okay." Mark took the kids off of me.

"I will be right at the back if you need me okay?" She nodded and he kissed her temple.

"Thanks Mark." I said to him causing him to just nod at me and begin to walk inside.

"Come on baby, I'm going to be with you every step of the way." I held out my hand causing her to take it. I led her into the church and we sat relatively near the front. I didn't let go of Piper's hand and squeezed it when I heard her begin to cry again. The reverend stood in front of us and began to say words about Jimmy. I wasn't really paying much attention because I was more worried about Piper. After a prayer, the guys got up.

"We want to thank you all for coming today, we see so many friends from our fellow bands and it makes us happy that you could be here to celebrate Jimmy's life with us. Jimmy was an awesome person, and we are all glad that we got to know him through high school and started this amazing band which meant we could travel the world, and we are so thankful for that, the amount of times we have been in a bar in another country and it was just us, was just amazing because at the end of the day we are all just normal guys in a band with our best friends." Brian stopped talking and Matt put his arm around him.

"We want to thank Jimmy for everything he ever did for the band, and right now we aren't too sure about our future but we are going to release this album in his memory, so we can share with all of our family, friends and our fans the last album Jimmy contributed to, thank you for all your support and Jimmy we love you man, and can't believe you left us, but we will meet you soon dude and we hope you causing trouble up there man, we wouldn't expect anything less of you." I smiled at that and kissed Piper's temple. She took a deep breath as the guys sat down and the reverend stood up announcing that they were going to play a song for Jimmy. Piper looked at me.

"I'm going to mess this up." She said whispering.

"No baby you won't just speak from your heart okay?" She nodded and I wiped her eyes for her. The song ended and the reverend announced Piper. She took a deep breath and stood up before walking to the front. She looked out at everyone for a moment before speaking.

"Those of you who don't know me, I bet you are all thinking what is this wrestler doing, getting up and saying something about Jimmy but Jimmy was one of my best friends and this is one of the hardest things I have had to do. When I first met Jimmy I had no idea that we were going to be such good friends, but Jimmy was nice to everyone, he never judged anyone but if you hurt someone he cared about you knew for sure he would go kung fu on their asses." People laughed as she continued.

"Jimmy has helped me out a lot through these past couple of years, he helped me give birth to my two beautiful babies, so much that I named my son after him, it was one thing I could do to repay him for being there for me. He also helped me through my divorce, although he kept saying to me that he didn't think he was helping me, he was because he was just there for me and he was just Jimmy, and that was all he ever needed to be. He also made me realise a lot of things, he liked to do that, it was like he had a sixth sense for knowing when something was wrong and he was always there to help out. All he wanted was the best for people and to be honest as long as he was in my life then it would be the best. Jimmy, the rev, Sullivan, you meant the world to me and I thank you so much for everything you have ever done for me, I will miss your duck chasing, your screaming, your made up songs, your hugs, your words of wisdom, the way you beat up on Johnny constantly but most of all I will just miss you. I love you Jimmy." I watched as she turned around to the casket and laid a kiss on it before walking back to me. I met her with a hug and ran a hand through her hair as she cried into my chest. I shut my eyes as I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes. When I opened them I saw Zacky looking over at us and he gave me a slight nod and a smile which I returned. The service went on for another twenty minutes before they took the casket out.

Me and Piper stood up and I put my arm around her as we walked to the graveyard. Her dad stayed behind everyone as he tried to keep the twins quiet. When we got to the graveyard we walked to Jimmys spot and all stood around the hole in the grave. The reverend said some more words as the casket was lowered into the ground causing Piper to cry more.

"Goodbye Jimmy." I heard her whisper causing me to pull her close.

We stood there for a couple more minutes and me and Piper threw some dirt on top of the casket. I hugged her and I heard her sigh.

"You've done good baby." That was when I felt her pull away a little bit.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I swear I…What the fuck!" She pushed past me and I watched as she stormed over to a woman, she looked familiar.

"What's Piper doing?" Mark asked me.

"I'm not sure she just stormed over…That's Sam!" I ran after P and heard her shouting.

"Get the fuck away from here, you have no right to be here!"

"I have every right to be here, you are trying to steal my husband." Sam replied.

"You listen here you little bitch, I just buried my best friend, screwing Randy is the least of my worries right now." I saw Piper glaring at Sam who looked to me.

"So you have had sex?" I rolled my eyes.

"No and I think I told you to leave." Piper said taking a step closer to Sam.

"I'm not leaving without him." I watched as Piper grabbed a hold of Sam.

"You aren't welcome here bitch!" Everyone gasped as Piper pushed Sam into an empty grave causing Sam to scream. Piper took a deep breath before walking off. I walked to the grave and looked down at Sam.

"Randy baby, help me please." I shook my head before walking after Piper.

**Piper**

I slammed the door shut to the Sevenfold house and took a deep breath. That stupid slut ruining the day that Jimmy was buried, she must be sick or something to do that. I turned round whent the door opened to see the guys.

"I am really sorry for doing that today." They all began to smile.

"Are you kidding, honey Jimmy would love to hear that you did that on his funeral." Matt said.

"Yeah, he will be cheering for you up there." I smiled at Zacky and hugged them all.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, and thank you for saying something, it really meant something to us."

"It's okay, I loved that guy, I had to say goodbye to him right?"

"Piper!" We heard Randy shout.

"Chill out Randy, she is here." Brian said causing the guys to break the hug to reveal me.

"Hey, can I just say if you are gonna shout at me, please don't, you should know how much of a short fuse I have…"

"P I'm not going to shout, she shouldn't be here and trust me we are going to have words."

"How did she know where it was?" He shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe she followed you guys?" Johnny said.

"That's impossible, she got a plane to St. Louis." Randy said.

"Or she would like you to think that." I looked to Randy.

"She wouldn't do that…"

"She did follow you to Texas." I said reminding him of a couple of years ago. He sighed.

"I'm going to kill her."

"Not if no-one helps her out of the grave." Johnny said with a smile.

"And on that note, let's go drink to Jimmy!" Matt said.

* * *

**Trust Sam to turn up, man is she a fool for turning up!**

**miamitravel: I hope what happened to Sam was somewhat comforting to your needs of wanting to hurt her, if anything humiliation can be a better piece of revenge lol! I hope you enjoyed this one and Thank you very much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I hope the funeral was a good read for you lol. It was hard to try and get Piper's speech right but I hope you enjoyed it =] And I'm glad you liked Piper and Randy time! Thank you very much for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha it does sound like something Mark would do in this story lol! and I'm glad you enjoyed Piper and Randy making their progress...It can only be a matter of time surely! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: They really are! And I do hope they get together soon, it seems like they are so close! Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem: I'm glad you enjoyed the family time and yeah he showed that woman with saying his family and I am also glad he realises they are his family! And it does seem like it is getting closer! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Please take the time to review...you are all like little muses to me lol!**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be as I have a busy couple of days ahead of me what with work for Uni and heading to see Bullet for my valentine (Good times!)**

**Thank you all!**

**x**


	26. I Don't Want To Lose You

**I need your guys help at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone mentioned from WWE!**

**Kicking off with the aftermath!**

* * *

I walked into the house, slamming the front door behind me. I walked upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase. I began filling it with clothes.

"Randy…" I stopped what I was doing and stood up straight. I clenched my jaw and continued putting my clothes into the suitcase.

"I see you got out of the grave then."

"One of the grounds man helped me out, it's nice to see you were so willing to help." I turned round and looked at her.

"Can you blame me?"

"I am your wife…"

"So you keep saying, it doesn't feel like it though."

"Excuse me, you left me in a grave…"

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" I said raising my voice.

"I was just confirming my suspicions."

"What, that I'm having an affair with Piper, get a grip Sam nothing is going on."

"So why did you keep kissing her, and go to the park with her."

"Its called being a good friend, maybe you should try being a good wife sometime."

"Oh you have a nerve."

"No you did showing up the other day, you had no right to be there but Piper had every right to push you in that grave." She slapped me across the face causing me to glare at her.

"That woman is a…"

"A what a home wrecker, correct me if I'm wrong but it was you that split me and her up in the first place!"

"So what are you saying Randy?"

"What I'm saying is, if it wasn't for you I would still be with my wife!" She smirked.

"Just remember Randy, you used to want to see me all of the time…"

"I was stupid, I didn't realise what I was ruining."

"Poor little Randy…"

"Shut your mouth."

"So what Randy, are you gonna leave me to go back to that no good…" I pushed her against the wall and put her face between my hands.

"Don't say anything about her."

"Or what, you'll hit me, go on Randy, I dare you." I smirked.

"I don't need to, little bitches like you get what you deserve in the end." She laughed.

"You know Randy, you and me aren't that different."

"I am nothing like you, I thought you were different than this, but no you are too stricken with hurting Piper…"

"She hurt me!" She screamed.

"No she didn't, she was the innocent one in all of this."

"Really, think back Randy, to when you two got together, if it wasn't for her coming to see you we would probably still be together and she wouldn't have a look in." I shook my head.

"Me and Piper would have found a way to be together, you were just supposed to be a fling…"

"How would you know, if Piper wasn't hurt you would have come to the date and we would have been together." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"And you would have supported me when I went off to the marines, and when I got put into prison, or when I started my career in the WWE huh?" She was quiet,

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Piper was there for me Sam, she won, she always will."

"I'm not going to believe that, we have a daughter!" I shut my eyes.

"I have a daughter and a son with Piper."

"So is that it, Alanna gets pushed to the back of the line." I smiled.

"No Sam, that's you."

"I'm her mother…"

"Really, cause my mom says otherwise, it seems Alanna has been with her while I've been on the road these past couple of months, want to enlighten me?"

"Exactly, you are on the road all the time, I need a break Randy."

"Sam, when I am on the road I am working, then when I do get to come back I spend all that time with you, I help you out…"

"Not since she has come back…" I hit the wall causing her to jump.

"See this is what happens every time, you go and say something about Piper, I have had enough…"

"Well I am right, when it comes to Piper you always choose her over me!"

"Because I love her!" I shouted, surprising Sam and causing her to glare at me.

"You're leaving me for her aren't you!" I rolled my eyes.

"No I just don't want to be around you, but after this conversation I am seriously considering it."

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed attempting to slap me again but I caught her arm.

"I want you to get out of my house by next week."

"No." She shook her head.

"Fine, I'm going, but I'm selling the house." I said with a smile. I watched as she backed up and walked out of the room. I sighed and got my phone out of my pocket. I scrolled down to Piper's name when Sam walked back in.

"You see this!" I looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

"What?" I asked her.

"This is our pre-nup, and may I refer you to a certain section and I quote, 'If Mr Orton has any romantic relations with any other individual apart from Miss Samantha Speno, half of Mr Orton's assests will be rewarded to Miss Samantha Speno'"

"I don't care about my money Sam."

"No, but I will stop you from seeing Alanna." I turned to her.

"Do not use my daughter as a weapon." I began to get angry again.

"Well then I guess you know what to do."

"No I don't.

"Stay away from her Randy…"

"I work with her Sam!"

"Fine, whatever but if I catch you doing anything other than work, so help me god Randy you won't see Alanna again." I turned back round to the case and zipped it up. I picked it up off the bed and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I can't look at you right now, I'm going to stay with my parents."

**Piper**

"Hey Johnny!" I said hugging John from behind.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I sat down opposite him.

"I'm good thanks."

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're covered in bandages." I smiled.

"I know, I went a little crazy with tattoos this weekend." His eyebrow raised.

"All of those bandages are from tattoos?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Randy you need to talk to this fool right here!" I saw Randy on the other side of the room and smiled at him. He walked over to us.

"Why what's going on, whoa P what the hell happened?"

"Tattoos, she's gone and ruined her sexy body by inking it." I smiled at John.

"Thanks John." I said poking my tongue out.

"Well it's true, you looked good before."

"Thanks, but it really isn't that much."

"So what did you get?" Randy asked sitting down next to us.

"Something for Jimmy and something for the kids."

"What is it?" I lifted up my shirt slowly to reveal a willow tree with drum sticks on the ground next to them.

"Wow." I heard Randy say.

"I have to say I like that very much." John said.

"Good cause it hurt like a bitch."

"Well if you insist on having it on your ribs." I smiled.

"I did."

"What else did you have?" John asked causing me to point to my hip bone.

"It's the rev!" I said with a smile.

"What about the wrist?"

"Forever, its an A7X thing." I sat back down and had a swig of my water.

"Right." John said, he turned to Randy.

"You okay?" He shrugged.

"Sure."

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed.

"Sam."

"How is Piper's best friend?" John said causing me to glance at him.

"Not still 6 feet under then." I said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately not."

"Wait what the hell?" John asked.

"She turned up at Jimmy's funeral, so I pushed her in a grave." I said with a shrug.

"And you didn't think to tell me!"

"It slipped my mind." John narrowed his eyes at me.

"I always miss the good stuff."

"Anyway, Randy continue."

"Let's just say I'm sleeping at mom and dad's for a while." I bit my lip.

"Man that sucks, oh crap, I gotta go, I'll see you guys later." John said getting up and kissing my cheek before walking off.

"So what really is going on?" I asked Randy.

"She's messing with me P."

"What do you mean?"

"I threatened to leave her when I got back to St Louis."

"Why?" He looked at me.

"Because her obsession with you is starting to piss me off, everything I do, I'm criticised and then your always brought up, 'I'm never good enough for you, you always run to Piper' so I said I was going to, and then she threatened me with my money and then Alanna…"

"That godamn bitch."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to do myself." I looked around then leaned closer to Randy.

"I think we should stop the kissing thing."

"P…"

"Randy, I care a lot about you, but I know how much I hurt you taking the twins away, I don't want to be responsible for you losing another child." He grabbed my hand under the table.

"But I don't want to lose you either…" I smiled slightly.

"Your not going to, we should just cool things for now, not that there is much to cool but I understand if you want to give your marriage a go."

"No P, that isn't what I want, I just want to get my daughter out of that house."

"We will find a way, I promise." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I saw Michelle McCool in the corner of my eye looking at us causing me to sit up straight.

"Look, I best go get ready for tonight I'll see you later, try not to worry too much." I tapped his shoulder before getting up and leaving.

**RAW**

**Piper Calaway was in her locker room curling her hair when there was a knock at the door.**

"**Come in!" She said concentrating on her hair.**

"**Hey Piper." Stephanie McMahon said smiling. Piper stopped what she was doing and hugged her.**

"**Hey Steph, what are you doing here?"**

"**Honestly?" Piper nodded.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I came to see you, to warn you." **

"**Why?" Piper asked confused.**

"**Randy Orton is dangerous Piper, what are you doing with him?" Stephanie asked.**

"**I don't really think that is any of your business…"**

"**It is when you are my friend, do you not remember what he did to my father?"**

"**Do you not remember when Hunter pedigreed your father?" Piper said with a smirk.**

"**Hunter is different…"**

"**I don't see much difference between Randy and Hunter Steph, both have hurt you and your father, both were in evolution together, both are champions…"**

"**You know what I mean."**

"**I really don't." Piper crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**Randy Orton could snap at any moment, Piper I am worried about you, I don't want to see you get punted in the head." Steph said causing Piper to sigh.**

"**Sorry Steph, I really do thank you for your concern but me and you are alike as well."**

"**How is that?" **

"**We just can't stay away from the men we really should." Steph smiled slightly.**

"**Look I'm not going to stop you from seeing him, just promise me you will be careful okay?" Piper nodded.**

"**I promise."**

"**Good."**

"**So, you wana help me do my hair?" Piper said holding up her curlers.**

"**Sure." Steph said with a giggle.**

**Stephanie**

"I really do love working with you P." I said smiling.

"Me too, although I prefer when we fight each other." Piper replied with a smirk.

"Oh can you remember in 2000 when your dad returned at judgement day, that storyline was amazing!"

"It really was, the good ol days huh?"

"They really were."

"If only we could go back to those days, I miss stripping off in front of the fans." I laughed.

"I'll see what I can do, speaking of stripping, what is really going on between you and Randy?" I asked as the camera crew had finally left the room.

"We are just friends."

"Come on P, I see the way you look at him."

"The way I look at him?" She asked confused.

"Yes, it's like the same way I look at Paul."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are on about, you crazy lady." She said with a smile.

"P you are my best friend come on!" I pleaded causing her to sigh.

"Okay this is just between me and you okay?" I made the sign to cross my heart and zip my lips.

"I promise."

"We've kissed, more than once." I let out a little squeal causing Piper to shush me.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I am just so happy about this, its about time…"

"Steph I hate to say this but we aren't getting together."

"But…"

"As much as I dislike Sam, I don't sleep with another womans husband." I sighed.

"She would totally deserve it though." She smiled.

"Maybe but she's threatening Randy with some stuff and it isn't fair on him."

"What stuff?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, now if you excuse me, I think my hair is done so I have to go meet up with Randy and John okay?"

"Fine, I'll find out soon though, I am Stephanie McMahon after all." I said with a smirk.

"I know sugar but just please stay out of this." She pecked my cheek and walked off.

**Raw**

**Randy Orton and Piper Calaway made their way down to the ring and asked for a microphone. When Randy's music stopped he began to talk.**

"**I am out here tonight, to call Sheamus to the ring, because I am sick of him thinking that he can mess me and Piper around, tonight I will teach him no means no!" Randy and Piper looked towards the ramp waiting for Sheamus to walk out when all of a sudden the Nexus came out. Both Randy and Piper looked confused.**

"**What do you guys want?" Randy asked. Wade Barrett smirked.**

"**I am afraid that we have had something to do with Sheamus bothering you, although it was purely aimed at Piper." Randy looked to Piper the back to Wade.**

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?" **

"**Let's just say Piper could be a valuable asset to the Nexus just like John Cena!" The fans booed and Piper took the mic off of Randy. **

"**You guys seriously don't think I would join you do you?" **

"**Piper we can offer you…"**

"**Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before, we can offer you something better if you come join us but if you stay with Randy Orton we will make your life a living hell, buddy you forget I have been in this industry for over ten years, I know how things like this work and my answer is no, and please do attack me during my matches or when I'm backstage, I've seen it all before boys!" She said with a smirk. Randy looked at her and put his arm around her. **

"**We are the nexus…"**

"**She said no Barrett so why don't you just leave?" Randy said.**

"**This won't be the last you see of us." **

"**We know, and we will be waiting for you." Piper said tilting her head to the side with a smile. That was when the alert went off. The fans booed as Michael Cole drew everyone's attention to the GM's laptop.**

"**Next week's main event on RAW will be three members of the nexus, vs. Randy Orton, John Cena and Piper Calaway." Piper nodded as the fans cheered.**

"**Hold on a second, you expect us to fight a girl?" David Otunga asked. **

"**What you scared to fight a woman?" Wade Barrett began to laugh.**

"**We will see you two next week but Piper just make sure at the end of RAW next week, you don't end up like your father." Piper glared at Nexus as they walked into the back as RAW went to commercial break.**

**Piper**

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the night?" Randy asked me as we walked backstage.

"Well I'm not too sure, but I'm feeling just a night to myself with a DVD, maybe some drink, and of course room service." I said with a smile.

"That sounds good, do you think your dad will mind me giving him a call to say night to the kids?"

"Of course not it should be fine, I'll let him know when I give him a call."

"Alright then." He said with a nod.

"You know, if you wanted to come join me later it would be okay." He smirked.

"I thought we were going to cool it?" I shrugged.

"We are friends, friends hang out." He looked around.

"Yeah but two friends, alone in a hotel room, no kids, big bed, room service, what is that going to look like Piper?" He took a step closer to me and lowered his voice to make him sound even more sexy. I felt my breath quicken and warmth spread through me, something that made me a little too excited.

"Well don't come then." I said taking a step back.

"Your no fun…" I smiled at him but was distracted when Michelle walked up to us.

"Uh Piper can I talk to you for a moment please, alone?" Randy looked between the two of us and slowly backed away.

"P I'll call you later." He said walking away.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Look I know we don't get on but I saw you and Randy just then getting pretty close and earlier on and I just want you to be careful, getting involved with a married man…"

"Was my dad with Sara when you first started your little fun?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"That isn't relevant."

"Look Michelle me and Randy are just friends and I do know what it feels like, Randy did cheat on me remember?"

"I know, I just want you to be careful, this Sam doesn't seem to be quite right in the head, your dad told me what happened at Jimmy's funeral." I sighed.

"I'm prepared for what Sam can throw at me, I'm worried about Randy that is all."

"Just look out okay, you mean so much to your father Piper, I'd hate to see you get hurt." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Do you know something?" She smiled slightly.

"No, but we have been having a somewhat civil conversation for about a minute now."

"I guess we have, look I don't know if dad put you up to this but honestly nothing is going on between me and Randy and if something does well if shit happens I will deal with it then."

"We are just all a bit worried about you what with Jimmy…"

"Please stop talking, I can handle myself just fine, I gotta go." I said walking away.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to let you guys decide on the next chapter, should Randy go to Piper's room?**

**I want at least 5 replies swaying one way before I even start writing...Just so it's fair lol...although I have a feeling I know which way it is gonna go lol. But it will be interesting to see I guess.**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha I'm glad you enjoyed that, it just came to me and I thought excellent add some humour into a bit of revenge. I am so glad you enjoyed it and I wanted it to be emotional so I'm glad it had the effect I wanted! Thank you very much for the review!**

**miamitravel:I'm so happy you thought Piper's speech was perfect, this makes me happy! And yeah haha I wasnt sure if that would be a bit too much but I guess not lol afterall it appears Sam isn't everyones number one fan. I have plans for Michelle and Piper, they will be coming a little bit later on but I thought to start it off this chapter would be a good place. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: He planned to leave her...but she has a plan to keep him...damn that woman and her claws! I'm happy you found what happened to Sam hilarious! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: The response to the speech is making me so happy! I am so happy that you thought it was wonderful! And sorry I didn't go into detail about the wake of Jimmy's funeral, I just wanted to have an altercation between Sam and Randy but maybe next chapter something will happen! And yeah she did and I can promise you Piper has something in store for Sam. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Roonani: I am glad that you are enjoying the story and like Piper! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed it is appreciated as always!**

**B**

**xx**


	27. I Missed You Beautiful

**Please remember this story is Rated M!**

**Only Own Piper...All of the other characters are based on WWE superstars and belong to WWE...but you already knew that =]**

* * *

"Goodnight I love you guys!"

"They are smiling now." My dad said causing me to smile. I walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the city in front of me.

"Good, thanks for looking after them dad, you know it means a lot to me."

"Yeah well I remember when you were this small." I laughed.

"Don't go getting old on me now."

"Hey you make me feel old, your nearly thirty."

"Yeah thanks for that dad, but may I remind you I've got a couple of years left yet."

"I know, I know, Randy called before you by the way."

"Oh really, everything okay?"

"He just wanted to check on the kids."

"I know, I was just making sure you were okay after he called."

"I'm more worried about you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine…"

"I've talked to Michelle Piper."

"I'm sure that was lovely for you."

"Look just be careful with him okay?"

"Yeah dad I know, look my food is gonna be here soon, I'll call you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and sighed and walked back into the room leaving the door open. I fell on the bed and reached for the TV remote. I switched it on and saw true blood was on.

"Oh Eric Northman, you can chain me up in your basement any day." I said gazing longily at the TV.

"Room service!" I glared at the door.

"Interrupting true blood time!" I muttered getting up off the bed and walking to the door.

"I heard you ordered one very hot Randy Orton." I smirked.

"Cute, what's up?" I asked.

"Well you said I could join you for some DVDs tonight, so here I am."

"Alright then, it's a bit of luck I ordered enough food for two then." He walked past me and I shut the door.

"What the hell are you watching?" I jumped on the bed.

"True blood."

"It looks a little disturbing, is it like twilight on TV?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Never compare that, to true blood, you see him right there?"

"The blonde one?" He asked.

"Yep, that is my future husband." Randy sat on the bed and looked at the TV.

"But he's blonde."

"And?"

"You do not like blondes." He looked to me and I looked at him.

"I so do."

"Really, name one blonde person you have dated." I rolled my eyes.

"That is unfair, cause me and you were together for too damn long." He smiled.

"I never used to hear any complaints." Oh no he gave me the look.

"Shush." This time room service was really here and they bought the food in and left.

"P what the fuck?" I looked to him and smiled.

"I was hungry."

"If I wasn't here you would have never eaten this all."

"Well it's a bit of luck you are here and the only reason I did order so much was because it all looked so good on the menu." I said biting my lip.

"Typical." I heard him mutter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked glaring at him.

"What did what mean?" He said with a smile.

"I swear to god Randy I will kill you with a chicken wing."

"Not if you eat it first." I run at him and tackled him.

"I warned you." I pinned him to the floor the best I could and grabbed anything I could off of the food cart, which turned out to be ice cream which I smothered over his face.

"Hmm Randy you look tasty." I said giggling.

"That's cold you bitch!" He flipped us over so he was on top of me and smirked.

"Aww come on Randy I was just messing around!"

"I'm covered in ice cream." I licked some off his arm and smirked.

"What, it just makes you even more yummy." He smiled and nodded before pouring BBQ sauce over me, I gasped as he licked my face.

"Your right it does make you more yummy." I hit his arm.

"I will get you back Orton, I suggest you run." He laughed.

"Hunny you aint going anywhere, so you can just lie there and watch me eat this burger."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh baby I will." He reached over and picked up burger and began to eat it.

"I hate you a lot right now."

"God this is so good." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You want some?" He asked me, causing me to growl, somehow I managed to push him on his back so I was on top again and took a bite out of the burger.

"Your right, it is good." I said with a smirk and taking the burger out of his hands and standing up. I sat on the bed and got back to watching true blood.

"You look cute with BBQ sauce all over you."

"Well would you like some too?" I asked.

"I'm set with the ice cream." He went to sit down but I stopped him.

"You aren't sitting on my bed, with that on you."

"But you are…"

"It's my bed." I said smiling causing him to sigh.

"So what do you want me to do?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, you could take a shower?" He smiled.

"Oh I see this was just a ploy to get me naked huh?" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Baby if I wanted to get you naked, I would have done it by now." He took a step closer to me.

"Well I think that is rude."

"And why is that?" I asked looking up at him.

"Cause I have been wanting to get you naked for quite some time now." His face moved closer to me causing me to close my eyes but screamed when I felt myself being lifted.

"I can't get you naked when you smell of BBQ sauce." I giggled as I felt him carry me but I screamed when he put me down in the shower and turned it on.

"Oh my fucking god, that is freezing, you asshole!" He smirked.

"Well maybe I will join you for warmth, or not." I nodded and grabbed the shower head off the wall and aimed it at Randy causing him to try and run away.

"Ha how is that for warmth douche bag!"

"Piper turn it off!"

"I'm just helping you clean the ice cream off." I said with a smirk. I laughed as he was making his way across the bathroom as the water was squirting him in the face. I turned round to unleash the head because I had caught it on the curtain when I felt Randy grab hold of my hands and turn the shower head towards me causing me to scream as the water hit my face. I tried to run away but I slipped and fell onto the floor bringing Randy down with me causing us to laugh.

"Oh my god that was hilarious, hurt like a bitch but hilarious." Randy smiled at me, that was when I noticed he was on top of me.

"You okay?" I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, is it sad that I havent really had that much fun in a while?"

"You've gone through a lot baby."

"Yeah, oh my god your face when I squirted you." I started giggling again.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Aww baby don't be sad." I said pouting at him. That was when something changed about him. He looked from my eyes, to my lips then down my body. He moved closer and ran a hand through my hair before I felt his lips on mine. I shut my eyes as my hands felt up his body then to the back of his head. My eyes opened slightly as I felt him pull away and bite on my bottom lip causing me to smile.

"Maybe we should…" That was when the showerhead turned on itself and began to spray us both causing us to laugh. Randy switched it off and I grabbed a towel before walking back into the bedroom.

I collapsed on the bed and looked out at the doors I had left open.

"We won't be having more problems with the shower tonight." I smiled and saw him lie beside. I shuffled up the bed a little bit and placed my head on his stomach.

"I thought we were going to lay off the kissing thing?" I said with a smile as he began to play with my hair.

"What can I say, you just look so goddamn irresistible in a wet t-shirt."

"Thanks, but would you be saying that if I was wearing a bra?" I looked up to the ceiling.

"Of course."

"Goof, by the way it's the kids birthday soon and I was thinking of having a party at my house." I said.

"Oh about that, my mom was kind of hoping to hold something for them."

"Well I don't mind as long as they have a good birthday, I mean dad would probably be a little upset if it wasn't in Texas but I mean if it was at my house you know they could come."

"I know, man that is going to be fun to tell Sam."

"Just say it when your mom is around, Elaine is a force to be reckoned with!" Randy laughed.

"She isn't."

"Oh come on when I took the kids off of you and it was Steph's birthday and she walked right up to me, slapped me and threw a cup of water over me."

"Okay but to be honest she was just looking out for me." I smirked.

"I know, I just hope she doesn't still want to kill me."

"Actually mom loves you."

"Hmm, so I'm feeling bouncy castle, jelly and ice cream, party food…"

"A yard full of wrestlers?"

"Yes, that to me sounds like a good party!"

"It does baby, you know I miss this?"

"What?" I asked.

"Just lying down and talking."

"Me too." I moved slightly but hissed in pain.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"It's alright, just my tattoo." He sat up causing me to look at him.

"I'll go get your cream."

"It's okay Randy." He didn't listen and came back into the room with my tattoo cream. I watched as he took my hand and began applying it to my wrist. When he had done that he watched me as he slowly lifted my top to the bottom of my boobs. He began to rub cream onto my rib cage watching me the whole time when I felt him kiss from under my boob, down my ribcage to my hip, where he slightly pulled down my shorts to put cream on the Rev. I began to sit up leading Randy to lean forwards causing me to pull him too me as we began to kiss again. I moaned as Randy ran a hand up my side and slightly under my shirt. He pulled away to look at me, silently asking me if it was okay, causing me to nod. In a second my shirt was gone and we were kissing again. I began to work on his shirt and it joined my shirt on the floor. Randy smiled as he began to kiss my neck and work his way down my chest then my stomach before fully removing my shorts.

"Still as beautiful as ever." He said kissing my scar from when the twins were born.

"Randy…"

"Shush, it's just us." I nodded as he continued to kiss along my stomach then slowly down the inside of my thigh before lifting his head up to smirk at me before I felt his finger inside of me causing me to moan. I felt him slowly move up my body so he could kiss me causing him to move his finger just that little bit faster. When he pulled away from the kiss he put his head in the crook of my neck lifting my leg to his waist.

"God I've missed you so much." He growled in my ear before we both jumped at a knock at the door. We both looked towards it trying to catch our breaths.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's John." I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Fucking asshole." Randy muttered.

"Just a second!" I called to John and turned to Randy, touching his arm.

"It's probably for the best…" He was about to say something when I put my finger to his lips.

"Alanna." I said simply.

* * *

**Okay so they didn't go allll the way but they are getting closer to it! I'm really sorry if you thought this chapter sucked. It was my first attempt at a sexytime scene and it sort of looked better in my head lol...But then a topless and wet RKO would =]**

**I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming response for voting for Randy to go to Piper's room!...Well just thank you for all your responses.**

**miamitravel: Haha if there was anyway I could enter that into the story I would. I had an idea if Randy wasn't gonna go to her room but as you can tell people wanted him to go to her room! But least Piper remembered what was at stake I guess. Thank you very much for the review!**

**HeyThereRomeo: I apologise for making you choose lol but it had to be done and for a moment there I thought you were going to say no! And they didn't go all the way! Just a little foreplay lol...I think she got caught in the moment...I know I would with Randy there haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it and Thank you very much for the review!**

**NIKKI: He went to her room! And thank you lol. Thank you very much for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: I still have plans for Sam don't you worry! and he went to her room! I hope you enjoyed it lol and thank yous. You to for reviewing! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: He went to her room and things got HOT again! I really hope you enjoyed this and hmm I like your theory about Michelle...Maybe she is...Maybe she isn't in on something with Sam...Only time will tell I guess haha! Something BIG shall be happening soon that will affect quite a few peopl but not just yet haha. Thank you very much =] and Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem: He did go to her room and that makes me feel so happy to hear you say something like you can read the love between them, it lets me know I'm doing my job properly =] Sam may get her way or she may not lol we shall just have to all wait and see lol! Thank you very much for the review!**

** Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Sam is a witch...maybe we should burn her *ponders thought* haha! She went to his room and maybe they will think of a plan. We shall just have to wait and see! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Again I apologise if this was not what you expected but leave me a review to let me know...Please!**

**B**


	28. I've Heard That Before

**Only own Piper!**

* * *

"Hey John!" I said smiling as I opened the door.

"Hey baby I just thought I would come on by and see if you wanted some company?"

"Umm sure I mean Randy is here at the moment."

"Randy?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"But I thought…"

"I know, it was a random meet that's all." I turned around to see Randy walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey man, you joining us for a DVD night?" I looked at John as he walked past me shaking his head.

"What the hell are you two playing at?" I shut the door and leant against it.

"What are you talking about John?" Randy asked.

"You, Sam has threatened to take your daughter away from you and you are in here with the very woman who can make you lose your daughter."

"Gee thanks John." I muttered.

"I'm sorry but I'm finding this all hard to get my head around P, a couple of months ago you hated Randys guts, now your fooling around with him again?" Before I could reply Randy butted in.

"I'm sorry John but seeing Piper again made me realise how I really feel about her, how much I fucked everything up with her, it made me realise what I wanted all along was to be with Piper."

"You know what Randy, I've heard that way too many times from you, P how can you listen to this shit?" I looked to the floor and sighed.

"It's true John."

"You believe this P?" I looked up to see both Randy and John looking at me.

"I…"

"You guys are unbelievable!"

"Nothing has happened John, we've just kissed a couple of times."

"I don't get why you are getting mad anyway John, it isn't your life." Randy said.

"Oh I'm sorry for caring about my best friends."

"Please, are you jealous is that what it is?" I rolled my eyes at Randy.

"Guys please."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I know what happened when Piper left me, I know about the night you two spent together, so what is it John, you still have feelings for P?"

"Randy you are being ridiculous." I said.

"Really, so why does he keep coming to your room and staying in your bed?"

"We are just friends, he has a girlfriend!"

"What is it Randy, you think someone wants to date Piper so you come on to her again, if you can't have her no-one can is that it?" John said.

"Would you guys just please shut the fuck up!" They both turned to me.

"Look John, I know what me and Randy are doing is wrong and incredibly stupid but I just can't stay away from him, it's always been him John, you know that, and god knows I need to be slapped to wake me up and realise what I'm doing but, in all honesty I can't walk away." Randy smiled slightly then looked to John.

"You are my best friend and I just want you to be happy for us." John sighed.

"You know I loved it when you guys were together, but you guys have so many issues…"

"Boy don't I know that…" I muttered causing them to look at me.

"Sorry." I said gesturing for them to carry on.

"Look John can you just keep this quiet for us, just so we can figure out a way to get Alanna away from Sam." Randy pleaded.

"Fine, I'll keep it quiet, not like I talk to that psycho anyway."

"Thanks man." Randy said while I walked to John and hugged him.

"Sorry Johnny." I whispered to him causing him to look down at me and kiss my cheek.

"So I hear my twinnies have a birthday coming up." I smiled at John.

"Of course, and we are throwing the works." I said.

"Fantastic I have amazing gifts for them!" I pulled away from and narrowed my eyes at him.

"It isn't a John Cena action figure is it?" He looked at the ceiling then back at me.

"No…No…Of course it isn't, but I can't say what it is right now, it's…it's a surprise!"

"Yeah right…"

"So where is it?"

"It's at my house at Texas so you are welcome to stay."

"Fantastic!"

"So how about we watch a film and help Piper eat all this food?" Randy said.

"Sure." John said with a nod.

"Cool, I gotta go to the little girls room!" I said bouncing off to the bathroom.

**Randy**

I looked at John who looked at me.

"I hope you know what you are doing." He said to me.

"I do, you of all people know how much I want Piper back." He sighed.

"I guess, I don't want her to get hurt again, she's been through enough already."

"I know that John, I really do, I just want it to be us again."

"Does Mark know?" I shook my head.

"No-one knows but you."

"Right…"

"I love her John." He looked at me and then nodded.

"I know man, and I'll help as long as you don't start this sordid affair." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks man."

"Well isn't this just man love at it's finest?" We turned to see Piper stood in the bathroom doorway with a massive smile on her face.

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long to update! Its due to lots of work and a little bit of my lazyness but I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**

**NIKKI: Thanks lol and yeah John interrupted the moment damn him! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I love how understanding you are and that you liked the chapter! The birthday party will be in the next chapter. I thought John was quite brotherly in this chapter to Piper and kind of like a voice of reason to the situation. Prepare for lots of jelly and ice cream next chapter haha. Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Haha sorry, I just couldn't let them go all the way just yet lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review!**

**miamitravel: Lol I know you want to beat Sam up...But surprisingly enough she is going to be at the birthday party. Let's hope she sits there quietly...Although we all know this isn't going to happen haha. They did get a bit freaky didnt they haha damn John! Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I do love the sexual tension between the two...In a way that can be a bit hotter haha. Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: Haha 27 chapters does sound like quite a long time lol! Thank you for the review!**

**Okay thank you everyone for the reviews again I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update. **

**Until next time...and don't forget presents at the ready, the twins are growing up *sniff sniff***

**xx**


	29. Happy Birthday!

**Do not own anyone from WWE, only own Piper and the kids!**

* * *

"Hey Brian what are you doing up?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. He smiled at me.

"Just thinking you know, what about you?"

"I have so much to do today, there's making sure the bouncy castle gets here, cooking the food and I have to go pick up the cakes."

"Bouncy castle, P the kids are two."

"I know but it just seemed like the right thing to have." He laughed.

"Sweetie you need to chill out." I sat next to him

"I don't have time to chill out, I just want today to be perfect, this is the kids first birthday with Randy."

"It's going to be fine, I promise you that." I smiled at him.

"I hope so, Sam is coming though."

"Wait, Randy's Sam?" I nodded.

"Yes, it's a long story, I don't want her here but it's for Randy's sake."

"Piper Calaway, the trooper!" I pushed him.

"Shush, right, I'm going to wake the twins up and get some clothes on, then I'm going to cook a feast."

"Fantastic, do you need any help?"

"If you could watch the kids for me, it would be a massive help!"

"Of course." I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Brian!"

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

I was in the kitchen when I heard the front door open. I poked my head around the doorway and smiled at my dad.

"Hey daddy." I said as he walked over to me and kissed my hair.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" I noticed Michelle behind him with my brothers and sisters.

"A little stressed but so far everything is going to plan."

"That's good where are my grandchildren?"

"In the living room, with the guys, I would join you all but I have to go decorate the garden before everyone gets here."

"Your doing too much, let me help."

"Dad, I'm fine…"

"You listen to me, I'll go and see the kids then I'll go and start to decorate the garden, Michelle can watch the kids."

"What?" Me and Michelle said at the same time.

"Oh come on, you look after Gracie and Chasey all the time, the twins are very easy to handle." I looked at him.

"Dad…"

"What, you said you had a lot to do today, I'm just trying to help you out." I was about to reply when my phone went off.

"Hello…okay thank you, see you in a minute, bye." I hung up the phone.

"Mark I don't think this is the best idea."

"Oh quiet Michelle, you will be great with them."

"I have to go pick up the cake." I said butting in the conversation.

"Fantastic, Michelle lets go see the kids, see you later sweetie." He said kissing my cheek before walking into the living room.

"Yeah that's fine you can look after my kids." I muttered before grabbing the car keys and walking out. 

I sighed as I pulled both of the cakes out of the car and walked into the house going straight into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are dear!" I looked over to see Elaine Orton, cooking in my kitchen.

"Elaine?" She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh it is so good to see you, you look good, now I hope you don't mind but we got here a little earlier than expected and well your dad let us in and I saw the food so I just thought I would give you a hand." I smiled at her as she let me go.

"Thank you…"

"Oh it is no problem, I miss coming over to your house and helping you out with the twins, of course I have my nitwit of a son to blame for that but oh would you look at these cakes, they are so perfect…"

"Elaine…"

"Oh right sorry sweetie, look I have everything under control here, so you go upstairs and get ready." I nodded.

"Umm okay." I said a bit confused but looked out of the kitchen window to see Randy holding the twins causing me to smile.

"He's been looking forward to today." Elaine said causing me to look at her.

"Me too."

"Go get ready sweetie, I promise this is going to be an amazing day." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Elaine." I said walking upstairs.

Once I had showered I changed into a white halter neck dress and did light make up. I was just finishing my hair when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hey John." I said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hey baby, you look good."

"Thank you, I made up your room by the way."

"Thanks."

"So are people starting to turn up now?" I asked him.

"Yeah there are a few people in the garden."

"Right, I best get down there then." He smiled.

"I'll meet you down there, I'll just put my bag into my room."

"Okay." I said walking down the stairs. I walked through the door into the garden and smiled.

"Hey P!" Zacky said walking over to me. I noticed Randy looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah this is so cool already."

"Zacky it hasn't really started yet."

"I know, but we are plotting against Sam." I sighed.

"Dude I don't want any trouble, not today."

"It's okay I promise." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just leave her be today." He gasped and put his hand on my head.

"I don't think you are feeling well." I giggled as I slapped his hand away.

"I'm feeling fine, I just want this to go smoothly."

"It will, chillax."

"Uh Piper I hope I'm not interrupting but can I talk to you for a second?" It was Stuart, otherwise known as Wade Barrett to the WWE Universe.

"Of course, I'll see you later Zacky." Stuart waited for him to walk away before turning to me.

"So um I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to this, even though I hardly know you."

"Hey you are with the WWE and most of us have to stick together to get through in this business, and its nice to know who your friends are, I just want to let you know that I'm impressed." I said with a smirk.

"That means a lot coming from you Piper, thank you." He said with a smile.

"It is no problem my British friend, if you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks, oh and um sorry for stripping you on RAW, I wasn't expecting that in the script." I laughed.

"Oh dude it's totally fine, I enjoyed it a little bit to be honest, it was just Steph McMahon having a laugh."

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay."

"Of course, now you're here have fun, go on the bouncy castle and just have a good time okay?" He hugged me.

"Okay." I smiled as he walked away.

"Hey mommy." I jumped a little and turned to face Randy.

"Hey Randy."

"This looks awesome, you really did want to make this a big thing didn't you?" I shrugged.

"I just want to make last year up for you and them."

"You have already." He went to put his hand on my arm but I stepped back.

"Sam." I said before walking away.

**A couple of hours later**

"Okay I think it's time we opened the presents now!" I said getting everyone's attention. I picked up Sullivan while Randy held Willow.

"I want to give them my present first, as uncle Johnny, I think I deserve to." I rolled my eyes but smiled at John.

"Alright bring them on man." Randy said.

"Now I got them the same thing cause they are twins after all and I don't want to favour one or the other so here we go." He handed me and Randy a package and we unwrapped them. I turned my head to the side looking at the contents before looking to Randy.

"Really?" Randy asked John.

"It's a John Cena cuddly toy!" John said excitedly.

"Oh dear god." I heard my dad mutter causing me to smile.

"Thanks John."

"Really?" Randy whispered to me causing me to nod at him causing him to sigh.

"I don't want chain gang children." He whispered causing me to laugh.

"What, what is it?" John asked.

"We were just saying how much these looked like you." Randy said causing me to bite my lip.

"Okay ours next!" Stephanie said handing me and Randy two presents.

"Alright then." I said as me and Randy tore the paper off. I gasped as I looked at the DVD in my hands.

"Spongebob!" I shrieked causing everyone to look at me causing me to cough.

"I mean oh great, not more spongebob." Randy smirked.

"The secret just got out P."

"No…it didn't, okay next, thank you Steph and Paul." Stephanie winked at me causing me to smile at her.

"Grandparents turn!" Elaine called. Randy looked at me and smiled.

"This one is for Sullivan and this one is for Willow!" I nodded to Randy and we opened the presents. I smiled as I saw a tiny Randy Orton shirt.

"This is so cute thanks Elaine."

My dad bought them little undertaker outfits, reminiscing about the days when I used to wear his hat when I was younger, when he came home from the road as well as some Harley Davidson wear.

"I think your dad is trying to hint something." I nodded at Randy.

"Yeah me too, oh well, the thought was there." I said with a smile.

"Our turn!" I looked to Johnny.

"You guys didn't have to get…"

"Actually it's from Jimmy." I took a deep breath before looking to Matt.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Well we were going to get the twins a gift but then Jimmys mum found these so we just thought…"

"No it's okay." I whispered.

"Hold on your just stealing this guys presents." We all looked at Sam.

"It isn't stealing, he was our friend and someone like you doesn't have a say in this conversation." I looked to Johnny shocked.

"How dare…"

"Just be quiet." Bob Orton said sternly causing Sam to lean back into the chair.

"We couldn't bring them over yet but you'll see why" Brian said.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how sneaky he is." I said with a smile.

"Here we go." I gasped and stood up as I looked at the pictures Zacky handed to me,

"Oh my god." I looked over the pictures of two drumkits.

"I don't understand." Randy said confused.

"Jimmy really wanted to teach them drums, so he bought them a kit each, he knew they were a bit too young for that yet but he was going to find a way to help them play it."

"I have to go to the bathroom, umm you guys carrying on opening the presents, I'll be back, dad can you take Sully." I handed Sullivan to my dad before going inside. I walked to the bathroom downstairs and locked myself in. I looked into the mirror and sighed.

"Come on P, pull it together, I wish you were here so much, I miss…"

"Piper, open up." I opened the door to Randy.

"Baby you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish he was here you know." He pulled me into a hug.

"Me too, but it's still a good day, mom and dad are loving this." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad, it's nice to have everyone together again."

"It is, by the way you look amazing today."

"You too."

"I'm sorry she had to be here." I shrugged.

"Shit happens I guess, I'm not going to let it ruin my day, I'm just glad we are here together, it's like being a family again."

"Don't get me all excited P."

"Come on, let's get back to our babies." I said walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I pulled some steaks out of the fridge.

"What are those for?" Randy asked.

"I'm just putting my John Cena to use." I said with a smirk.

I was talking to Adam and Paul (The big show).

"Piper why the hell would you put John Cena in charge of a grill." Paul asked.

"Okay I'm going to be honest with you big guy, it was a hot grill, John said to wait yet you still used your giant hand to pick up a steak and get burned in the process." Adam replied causing me to giggle.

"I swear to god Copeland I want to kick your ass all the time!" He began to run after Adam and I just shook my head.

"Hey Piper is everything okay over there?" Stuart asked me causing me to look over where he was talking about. Sam looked to be having heated words with Johnny.

"I'm not sure, I'll go check it out." I began walking towards the pool area but gasped as I saw Sam push Johnny into the pool.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" I said walking up to Sam and looking into the pool to see Johnny coming up for air.

"You fucking bitch!" He said.

"You deserve it you piece of…" I grabbed her arm.

"How dare you come into my home and attempt to ruin my children's birthday party, you're lucky to be here today, you ungrateful bitch."

"Me ungrateful, I'm sorry I'm being made to sit here and watch this failed attempt at happy families!" I shook my head.

"Sam get the hell away from her." I heard Randy say.

"No, oh before I forget congratulations to your father and his, what is it now, oh yeah fiancé." I looked round to see my dad with wide eyes but before I could retaliate I felt myself being pushed and was met with the water in the pool.

"Piper you okay?" Johnny asked holding my arm when I resurfaced.

"I'm okay but your bleeding." I said looking at the small gash on his head.

"I think I hit my head."

"Come on, I'll clean it up for you." He got out of the pool and helped me out. I sighed as I looked down at my dress, which had now become see through.

"Fantastic." I muttered.

"Sorry P." I heard Johnny say causing me to take his hand.

"It's alright, your not the psycho here." I ignored everyone as me and Johnny walked inside when I noticed Gunner, my step brother on the stairs.

"Hey Johnny if you go to bathroom upstairs I'll meet you there in a minute okay?" He nodded and walked upstairs ruffling Gunners hair as he went upstairs.

"You okay bro?" I said sitting next to him, he shrugged.

"Let me guess, dad and Michelle?" I asked,

"Yeah."

"It sucks right."

"Yeah, why couldn't he have told us?" I sighed.

"Because it's dad, he thinks he is doing the right thing by keeping stuff from us and trust me, I may be nearly thirty but it hurts me like hell, and I've had to watch him do it three times now."

"Is it hard, not having a mum to turn to?" he asked me.

"Honestly, I don't know, because I never had one to begin with, so I don't really know how it feels, I remember when my dad met your mom, I wasn't very happy and then you were born, god I was so jealous at first, dad had to keep sending me to St. Louis to stay with the Ortons cause I used to throw massive tantrums just to get the attention, then one day I remember I heard you crying, dad and your mom were having a bit of an argument and I just walked into your room and that's where daddy found us, I picked you up to stop you from crying, it was then I realised I didn't think you were too bad." He smiled and I put my arm around him.

"Gee thanks Piper."

"Sorry but it's true."

"Do you find life hard because of who dad is?"

"Of course, the amount of people through high school who claimed to be my friend, I never invited them over to the house, well sometimes I did but mainly because dad was at work, you just got to be weary dude, it sucks but it's something we gotta do."

"Yeah well, most of my friends want to meet you more than dad." I smiled.

"Sorry."

"Do you know how many times I have walked into my friend's bedrooms and they have a poster of you from WWE magazine or playboy, the playboy ones scar me the most."

"Yeah, daddy didn't like them very much either."

"I'm shocked he let you do them." Gunner said with a laugh.

"Oh I didn't tell him, but let's just say Texas was one of the places you couldn't buy the magazine cause dad went round buying them all, and then held a bonfire."

"No way!"

"Yes way, he's done that three times now."

"That's our dad."

"It certainly is, now look don't let this news bother you okay, you know you can always come here to get away, or Uncle Glenns."

"Why would you want me here, you seem to have enough trouble with Randy."

"Of course I want you here, and don't worry about Randy, that's my problem to sort out."

"Can I say something?" He asked.

"Go ahead."

"He's still crazy about you P." I sighed and nodded.

"I know, me too." That was when the front door opened and Randy walked in. He stopped when he saw me and Gunner on the stairs, he smiled slightly at me.

"Guys I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Randy," I said.

"I think I'm gonna head back outside now, thanks Piper." He hugged me causing me to smile.

"Okay, just remember what I said."

"I will." He walked away leaving me and Randy alone.

"Piper…"

"Just don't it's not your fault, we were fools to think that today would have gone smoothly all together."

"Yeah, I've come to the decision that I'm going to divorce Sam."

"What?"

"Piper, I don't mean to interrupt but, I think the hole in my head is getting bigger!" Johnny shouted down the stairs

"Johnny did you poke it?"

"No…" I rolled my eyes knowing he was lying.

"You should probably go make sure hes okay." I grabbed his hand.

"We need to talk about this Randy." He stepped closer to me and put his forehead against mine.

"All I know right now, is that I want to come back to you, I want us to be a family again P, a real one, say you'll have me P." I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"I want you Randy." He smiled at me and took his lips with mine. When we pulled away for air he smiled at me.

"I'll let you see to Johnny." I nodded and smiled as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

**So that was quite emotioned filled...I'm sorry this probably isn't as happy as you expected it to be...well maybe the end made it better for you.**

**Bingobaby: John being typical John got them a John Cena doll haha. I just thought it seemed right for it to be him as the voice of reason. But in brighter news Randy is finally going to divorce Sam, I think he's being bold! The bash was supposed to be pretty big but it's hard to write about every WWE Superstar lol...but just imagine loads of wrestlers in quite a big back garden haha. And what about Michelle and Taker! Damn his secrets lol. Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: It seems Randy has finally had enough and has decided to leave Sam for good! Why do I get the feeling she isn't going to go quietly? Thank you for the review!**

**miamitravel: You were right of course she wasn't going to sit quietly, she really should have cause she is going to be divorced very soon! Sorry it wasn't Michelle who said anything to Sam but least it was someone different, even if she did cause him to cut his head open haha. Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: She did stir up her usual BS. Damn her! I hope this lived up to your expectations! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: I like the idea of Piper getting to know Alanna, that may happen, I'm not sure what is going to happen next with these guys but I'm sure it will be drama filled! Thank you for the review!**

**Until next time!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**xx**


	30. Don't Make Me

**Don't own anyone from WWE!**

* * *

"Oh dear, are you okay?" I looked to Elaine and smiled.

"Yeah I am fine, stuff happens I guess."

"I am so sorry, I should have known she would have tried…"

"Elaine, it isn't your fault."

"I know but…"

"Seriously, it's okay now come one, I think it's time for cake and some photographs."

"That sounds good." She said walking out with me. I looked over to Randy who smiled at me as I walked out.

"Hey P, I think we should keep you around more often."

"And why would that be Matt?"

"Cause we need someone to look after Johnny."

"Yeah it looks like he needs 24 hour protection." Brian said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Johnny can take care of himself guys."

"Yeah, I was pushed, you saw didn't you P!" I put my arm around him.

"He was pushed guys, by the big bad witch, but it's okay sugar, she's gone now." I said causing the guys to laugh.

"Damn you." I heard him mutter causing me to kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on let's get some cake."

I grabbed my brothers hand as I walked past him.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked.

"I need you to help me with the cakes." He smiled at me.

"Okay, this isn't some sort of plot to get me away from dad is it?" I looked over at him.

"He was heading your way."

"Thanks P."

"It's alright, I know we have to talk about all of this with him but not yet, I don't want this day ruined more than it already has been."

"It wasn't ruined, it was just a slight hiccup." I giggled and handed him a cake while Bob Orton took the other. I took Willow as Randy held Sullivan and we all began singing happy birthday to the twins. Elaine was taking the pictures as me and Randy blew out the candles. 

The party began to wind down as it entered early evening. I was sat on the sun loungers with Ted and Cody. My head was in Ted's lap.

"This has been a really great day P." I smiled at Cody.

"Thanks, sorry about the pool entertainment."

"To be honest with you, I want to thank Sam." Me and Cody looked at Ted.

"What, I got to see boob." I rolled my eyes and hit him in the leg.

"Douche." Cody muttered.

"Who is a douche?" We looked round to see Randy sitting next to us and we both smiled at each other.

"Oh Ted was just perving on Piper." Cody said leading Ted to hit him.

"What the hell man!"

"I was just telling him what we were talking about."

"So how were you perving?" Randy asked.

"White dress." Was all that Ted said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Nice." I heard Randy say causing me to raise an eyebrow at him leading him to wink at me.

"Anyway, have you talked to your dad yet?" Cody asked.

"No, I've been too busy."

"Are you going to?" I sighed.

"I don't know guys, I know I have to but at this moment in time, I just don't think I can be bothered."

"But he's your dad." I sat up and looked at Ted.

"My dad never used to keep things quiet from me." Ted bit his lip.

"Look you are one of my closest friends and I think you would be stupid to let this ruin his wedding."

"And as one of my closest friends you know how much I dislike Michelle and how many times I've had to sit around and watch women come along…"

"I know P, but maybe it's different…"

"It never is."

"Come on guys, let's change the subject, sorry for bringing it up P." Cody said.

"It's okay, I get why you did, but I need to sort this out in my own time."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Cody broke it.

"Don't you think it's weird that 20 years ago we all met in Randy's back garden and yet here we are now in Piper's back garden celebrating the fact that her kids are two years old, and we are all still friends." We all looked at each other smiling then Ted stood up.

"Man that was really gay." He said as he was walking away.

"Yeah dude what the hell." Randy said walking away as well. I looked to Cody.

"That was cute." I kissed him on the cheek then walked over to the guys from Sevenfold. 

"Thank you for coming." I said kissing Steph on the cheek.

"Oh sweetie you know we wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"We will see you soon P." Paul said walking out.

"Get home safe."

"Thank you sugar." I shut the door and sighed. Mostly everyone had gone home now, so now it was just time to tidy up.

As I was walking past the living room I noticed the lights were off but the TV was on. I walked in and smiled as I noticed the figure on the sofa. It was Randy holding the twins and they were all asleep. I smiled and shut the door to the living room and sat down on the sofa. I ran my hands through Willow's hair and kissed Randy's cheek slowly, waking him up.

"Hey." He whispered to me.

"Sorry for waking you."

"No it's okay, what's the time anyway?"

"Eightish."

"Damn I feel old." I smiled.

"It's okay, it's been a long day for us all." He looked at me.

"Come here." He motioned for me to get closer to him and did. I heard him sigh.

"This is so perfect." He said quietly before kissing my hair.

"I know, can you remember when we used to lie in bed like this for hours."

"Yeah I do baby, it was one of the things I missed a lot." I sat up slightly and put my finger to his lips.

"No, if this is going to work we need to stop dwelling on what happened, it happened, we are getting back together." He smiled.

"Are you sure you want me back?" I nodded.

"I'm stupid for doing it, but I can't deny how I feel, I need you in my life." He leaned forward and kissed me softly but I gasped as the light flicked on. We both turned round to see my dad in the doorway not looking to pleased.

"What the hell is going on?" I sighed and turned back to Randy.

"Randy why don't you go put the kids to bed." He looked at my dad then to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'll be up soon." He nodded and kissed my head.

"Okay baby." He got up and as he walked past my dad they both looked each other up and down. I stood up as my dad shut the door.

"What the hell was that Piper?"

"I was kissing Randy."

"Don't get smart with me young lady." I stood my ground as he raised his voice.

"I'm not fifteen anymore dad, you can't keep having control over my life…"

"I am your father!"

"And once again you've been keeping information from me, when were you going to tell me dad, why the fuck does Sam know yet your own flesh and blood doesn't." He looked to the floor.

"Oh it's a bit different when it's you isn't it daddy, once again you only thought about yourself, I came into my house to find my little brother sat on the stairs looking devastated because his own father couldn't even let him know that he is marrying yet another skank."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Why, why are you allowed to marry Michelle, Randy was my husband!" My father looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't believe you, after what he did to you, why do you want him back?"

"I love…"

"No!" My dad shouted causing me to jump.

"I do, I love him daddy, I always have…"

"He had a child with another woman."

"You are a fine one to talk, you have four children by three different women!" He stormed up to me and grabbed my face causing me to shriek.

"Have some respect for me…"

"Why this is all your fault anyway, you were the one who told me to take my children away from him dad, your grandchildren…" I felt my eyes begin to sting as I tried to not cry.

"He deserved it, he hurt you, why do you want to go back to that, what's to say he won't do it again Piper." I looked at him.

"He's changed…"

"Bullshit Piper and you know it."

"No dad…" He grabbed onto my arms.

"I want you to end this now!"

"What!"

"If you don't stop this right now, you won't be welcome in my life anymore." I looked up at him.

"No daddy…"

"I'm not going to sit back and watch him destroy your life again, it's either your family or him." I shook my head.

"You don't…"

"Piper I'm deadly serious." I began to cry as I stormed out of the living room. I stopped at the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Honey are you okay?" I looked to Elaine.

"Umm yeah, I'm just tired, sorry I best go see to the kids." She nodded and I walked up the stairs. I walked to the kids room and stood outside as I heard Randy singing to the twins. I shut my eyes and slowly walked into the room. Randy turned round smiling at me.

"Hey baby…" I held my hand up causing him to look at me seriously.

"What's going on?" He asked walking up to me. I took a step back and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?"

"I can't be with you."

"I don't understand."

"We shouldn't be doing what we are doing."

"But I'm going to divorce…"

"You should stay with her, this isn't going to work." He grabbed my face and looked into my eyes causing me to look away.

"Tell me, tell me you don't want to be with me Piper, you just told me we were getting back together!"

"I'm sorry, I think you should…"

"No, what did he say to you Piper?"

"I didn't say anything to her I just brought her to her senses." I shut my eyes at my dad's voice. I felt Randy let go of me.

"You! This is all your fucking fault!" I swung round when I noticed Randy was no longer stood in front of me but rather pushing my dad up against the wall creating a large banging. The twins began to cry making me torn as who to see to.

"This is your fault, why are you doing this to us!" Randy shouted.

"You aren't good for her, you'll just break her heart."

"What is going on?" Elaine asked running up the stairs.

"Can you keep an eye on the kids?"

"Honey don't…"

"I'll be fine." I said running over to the pair.

"Dad get off of him!" I shrieked as he had pinned Randy up against the wall.

"Piper get back." Randy wheezed as my dad moved his hand to Randy's throat. I grabbed for my dad's hand, trying to pull him off.

"Daddy get off of him please!" He looked at me and sighed before slowly releasing his hand. I nodded to him but shrieked as Randy punched my dad in the face knocking him down.

"You bastard." Randy called. I ran and knelt next to my dad.

"Daddy are you okay?" He held on to his jaw and I looked to Randy.

"What the fuck are you two playing at, this is my home not the ring!"

"Piper, I'm…"

"I think you should leave Randy." It pained me to say that.

"You don't mean that Piper." He said shaking his head.

"I do." He looked defeated.

"Come on son." I looked at the floor as Elaine walked out of the twins room and Bob Orton grabbed onto Randy.

"Piper please!" He cried out to me. I felt the tears running down my face.

"Let's just go." Elaine said. When I heard them go downstairs I looked up to see we had an audience. I didn't care, I wanted Randy. I was about to go after him when I felt my dad touch my arm.

"You made the right choice honey." I ripped my arm away and stood up.

"This is all your fault…"

"It was the right thing to do."

"I want you to leave now." I said walking into my bedroom and slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Oh no! It was going so well aswell!**

**Bingobaby: I am so glad you dug the chapter! Haha yeah I thought it would be comical and it would just sort of seem that a group of superstars would do that lol. I wonder what is going to happen now that Piper told Randy to leave and the whole Sam situation!...It really did pain me to write this chapter! Thank you very much for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: I bet this chapter wasn't so amazing for obvious reasons haha! Of course I couldn't keep Sam quiet! I wonder what's going to happen with the divorce now. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Haha Sam is a dick for doing what she did because technically she wouldn't have caused this chain of events to happen! Damn her! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Keep the reviews coming people! It's good to know what you all think!**

**xXx**


	31. Get You

**Only own Piper!**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay with you John." I said as we walked through the arena.

"Hey it's fine and we had fun right" He exclaimed.

"Yeah we did although the impromptu trip to Disneyland was…"

"Totally necessary!" I looked at him and shook my head.

"If you say so." We walked into catering but I stopped at the scene in front of me. It was Sam and Randy kissing and laughing.

"You wana leave P?" I looked to John.

"No I'm fine."

"Can I get you anything then?"

"Just a water for now." He nodded and walked over to the catering table. That was when I noticed Randy had seen me. He was looking at me causing me to look down at my hands.

"Hey is this seat taken?" I looked up to see Stuart in front of me.

"No go ahead." I smiled at him.

"Thanks again for the other day." He said.

"Oh no it's fine honestly." John sat at the table.

"Hey man." He said patting Stu on the back.

"Hey, so umm I was wondering if you guys wanted to come out tonight, I heard most of the locker room are going to be going seeing as we have tomorrow off." John looked to me.

"I dunno man." That was when I saw Randy glaring over at the table.

"Actually I think that sounds like a good idea, I mean I don't have the kids tonight so yeah."

"P…" John said.

"What?" I asked,

"Do you think…"

"Yeah I do." He sighed.

"I'll be there too man."

"Fantastic, well I gotta go meet up with the guys but I'll catch you two later." I smiled at him as he walked away.

"P this isn't the best idea is it."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want you to get stupidly drunk."

"I'm not going to be stupidly drunk, I'm just going for a good time that's all."

"Fine…"

"I promise I'll dance with you lots!" I said smiling causing him to aswell.

"Well I guess that's okay then."

"Excuse me Miss Calaway, Stephanie McMahon would like to see you in her office right away." John looked at me.

"Sounds formal." He said causing me to shrug.

"I guess I'll see you later." I pecked his cheek before following one of the crew members.

I walked into Stephs office smiling but saw the look on her face.

"What's up honey?" I asked her.

"P, Randy has asked to end the storyline."

"What?"

"I need to know what's going on, this isn't me being nosy, this is me doing my job." I nodded at her.

"I know." I sighed.

"So come on." I looked at her.

"He was going to leave Sam and come back to me." Her eyes widened.

"He was what!"

"I know, however my dad caught us kissing…"

"Wait, when the hell was this."

"The twins birthday party."

"No freaking way." I smiled slightly at her.

"Unfortunately when dad caught us kissing, he made me choose…"

"Made you choose!"

"Yeah, my family or Randy."

"This is so stupid, oh by the way the storyline is going to continue, I'm not going to satisfy that bitch."

"That bitch?"

"Well I presume Sam had something to do with this." I shrugged.

"I'm not too sure this time, I think I hurt him Steph."

"But this isn't your fault sweetie, to be honest it's your fathers, damn Mark, you were so close!" We both looked to the door as there was a knock.

"Come in!" Steph shouted. I bit my lip as Randy poked his head around the door.

"Oh sorry, I was just coming to see if you had given anymore consideration to my suggestion." I looked to the floor.

"Come on in Randy, we need to talk." She said causing me to look up at her with a pleading look which she ignored.

"Okay." He shut the door and walked over to the other chair in the room.

"Sorry Randy but I'm not cutting the storyline, you two are great for ratings, and it makes it even better when you two are seen out in public."

"Steph, I'm married!"

"Yeah like most of the other guys you work with, I'm sorry, I usually wouldn't have put you two together but you both have amazing chemistry in front of the crowd and they feed off that, anyway you didn't protest when I first mentioned this whole thing."

"Things have changed."

"Yeah well the storyline isn't and guess what, you two are doing a promotional tour next week!"

"What?" Me and Randy asked, well more like shouted.

"There is going to be a photo shoot for WWE magazine, an interview with George Lopez and a shoot with playboy."

"Playboy?" I asked her.

"They thought you would be a great partnership within the magazine, Piper does the pictures while Randy does the interview, I thought it would be a good piece."

"Sam is going to be livid." I heard Randy mutter.

"Oh and that's another thing, no spouses, no children, just you two."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause this is work, you need to remain professional."

"Fine." I said standing up.

"You can't be serious?" Randy said looking at me.

"No, I'm just being professional." I said walking out.

**RAW**

**Randy and Piper were in a locker room, he had his arms around her and they were both smiling.**

"**I am really sorry for letting them strip you down to your bra and panties last week." Randy said.**

"**It's fine, I think they were shocked by the fact that I carried on fighting."**

"**Yeah well you've learnt from the best." Piper smirked.**

"**I know my dad is a legend of course." Randy squeezed her causing her to shriek.**

"**On a serious note, are you sure you don't want me to come to the ring with you tonight?" Piper nodded.**

"**Yeah I'll be okay."**

"**Okay but I want you to be there with me when I kick Sheamus's ass tonight."**

"**I would not miss that for the world." He raised his hand to her cheek causing her to smile more.**

"**I want you to promise me though, if Nexus interferes tonight, as soon as you see them I want you to get the hell out of there." She shook her head.**

"**No Randy, I can't leave you…"**

"**I don't want them laying a hand on you Piper." She looked at the floor.**

"**And I don't run away from a fight Randy…" **

"**Please?" He said looking into her eyes causing her to nod and then kiss him.**

"**I've got to go, I'll see you later." Piper said quietly before walking away. **

"**On the way to the ring, Alicia Fox and Maryse!" Justin Roberts called while the fans booed at the two. As the music died down the fans got more excited. When scream by the misfits began to blare through the arena the fans went crazy. Piper and Natalya entered the stage and raised each others hands. They were both wearing tight black trousers and pink tops. Piper's hair was straight while Natalya's was in curls.**

"**And their opponents, Natalya and Piper Calaway!" They both smiled at each other before walking into the ring. Piper glared at her opponents as Natalya climbed the ropes. When she jumped down she said something to Piper causing her to leave the ring and stand on the apron. Alicia Fox stared down Natalya as the ref called for the bell. **

**The two began to grapple in the middle of the ring but Natalya over powered Alicia and pushed her away causing her to laugh. **

"**Come on!" She said taunting Alicia causing Piper to laugh. Natalya grabbed Alicia by the hair and gave her some strong forearms knocking Alicia to the mat. She climbed on top of her and began to strike her again but Alicia managed to block one, pushing Natalya off. She walked over to her and grabbed Natalya by the hair and slamming her face into the mat. Alicia took control of the match until she attempted to clothesline Natalya in the corner but she moved out of the way in the time and suplexed Alicia. The fans began to clap and Piper leaned against the ropes trying to reach out to Natalya. The fans went crazy as Piper was tagged in and she ran to Maryse punching her off the apron then turned to Alica giving her a high kick sending her to the mat. She climbed the turnbuckle and was about to perform the moonsault when she noticed Wade Barrett at the top of the stage. She narrowed her eyes and jumped off the turnbuckle onto Alicia. She went for the three count and the bell rang. When Natalya entered the ring Piper quickly grabbed her by the hand before jumping out of the ring as Wade Barrett got in. Natalya ran to the back by going around the side of the stage as Piper ran through the crowd. As she was about to climb the barrier she screamed as she felt a tight grip on her foot. Wade smirked as he went to pull Piper to him but she twisted her body and kicked Wade in the jaw causing him to let go. She fell into the crowd but quickly picked herself up off the floor before running through the crowd. Wade was about to go over the barrier but he stopped himself and smirked. **

"**Well that was a lucky escape for Piper right there, we will be back after this short commercial break." **

**When RAW came back from commercial Randy Orton was seen searching through the arenas hallway. As a member of crew ran past him he grabbed onto him.**

"**Where the hell is she?" He screamed in his face. The crew member held up his hands.**

"**I don't know I swear!" Randy growled before letting him go. He began to walk again when he heard his name.**

"**Randy!" He turned round just in time as Piper crashed into his arms. **

"**I am so sorry I didn't come out and help baby." She shook her head.**

"**It's okay, I just didn't expect him…"**

"**I know, I'm just so glad you got out of there ok, he better hope he doesn't interrupt tonight otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions." Piper nodded and was caught off guard when Randy pulled her in for a heated kiss. **

"And we are done, thanks guys." I pulled away from Randy and looked at him confused. I was about to say something when Stuart walked up to us.

"P, I just looked through the footage of our altercation and it looked awesome!"

"I'm glad, I hope I didn't get you too hard on the jaw." I said with a smile.

"No it was awesome."

"That's alright then, well I gotta go change and cool off before the main event so I'll see you later I guess." I turned and noticed Randy had gone causing me to sigh.

**RAW**

**The main event had begun and Piper was stood at ringside cheering on Randy. She had changed into jeans and a very tight Randy Orton shirt which she had cut to reveal cleavage. In the ring the battle was going back and forth. Sheamus was in control but made the mistake to turn to Piper and began to stare at her causing her to glare back at him. The distraction however turned the tables allowing Randy to regain control. He hit the RKO and pinned Seamus for the three count. The crowd cheered as Randy's hand was raised and Piper joined him in the ring. She hugged him and pecked his lips. However he noticed that they weren't alone as Nexus were on there way down to the ring. Randy turned to Piper and tried to get her out of the ring.**

"**Leave now!" He shouted but she shook her head.**

"**I'm not leaving you." **

"**Piper get out!" But she continued to stand there defiantly. Randy ran a hand over his face before picking Piper up and placing her on the apron outside the ring. He gave her a slight push causing her to lose her balance so she landed on the floor. She watched on as Nexus entered the ring and although Randy attempted to fight them off, he was overpowered and they began to beat him down. Piper was about to jump into the ring but she stopped as David Otunga noticed her. He began to stalk towards her causing her to jump off the apron and caused a chase to happen around the ring. She was making her way up the ramp when she collided with someone. As she fell to the floor she looked up to she it was Wade Barrett. He stalked down at her and she attempted to crawl past him but he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. **

"**Your not getting away this time Piper!" He said into her face causing her to narrow her eyes. She managed to punch him in the face but she couldn't get away. He pulled her roughly into the ring causing Randy to charge at Wade Barrett but he was held back by the other members of nexus. Wade shouted at David Otunga who ran at Piper and performed the verdict on her causing her to lay motionless in the middle of the ring. Wade pointed at Randy who was really pissed off and trying to break free. He clotheslined Randy and picked him up to perform the wasteland. When Randy was lying in the middle of the ring he dragged Piper up and performed another wasteland. He moved her so she was lying on top of Randy and turned to Justin Gabriel who nodded. He climbed the top rope and performed a 450 splash onto the couple. Wade smirked as he lifted his arm in the air, as RAW came to an end.**

**Later That Night**

"Can I come in?" John asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have opened the door to you otherwise." He smacked me on the ass causing me to laugh.

"Sorry Mr Cena." I said causing him to smirk.

"You look yummy." I looked down at my black and leopard print dress and smiled.

"You too baby." I said to him. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get our party on!" I said with a giggle.

As we walked into the lobby I pulled on John's arm.

"What is it?" He asked causing me to nod over to Randy and Sam.

"Oh, damn." I bit my lip.

"It will be okay." I said to myself and I looked at John as he put his arm around me.

"I'll be here babe, it will be fine." I nodded and smiled at Stuart.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey to you too, nice work tonight." I hugged him.

"You to, the hair pulling superb!" He laughed.

"I am so sorry if I hurt you."

"No that's good!"

"She's a little strange she likes pain." John said causing me to hit him.

"Ass." I said with a glare.

"So are we all here man?" He asked Stu.

"Yeah, let's head out!" Stu said loudly.

Once we were at the club I headed straight to the bar with John and we knocked back a couple of beers.

"Oh is Miss Calaway issuing me a challenge?" He asked,

"Maybe." I replied with a smirk.

"Well bring it on baby!"

"Two beers!" I shouted over the music.

"Make it four!" John said causing me to look at him.

"Oh it's on!" I said laughing.

A couple of hours later me and John were dancing against each other on the dance floor.

"Oh man I have missed this!" He said to me.

"You are such a goof, but I have to, god it's so good to be away from the kids, as much as I love them, I really need this."

"Why can I not be Randy Orton?" I giggled.

"Because being grumpy doesn't work for you!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I put my arms around his neck.

"It really is!"

"You know I'm remembering about those nights…" I smiled brightly.

"Ahh they were always a very good night, very hot." He pulled me closer.

"Why the fuck do you have to be so hung up on Randy fucking Orton, cause I would take you on this dance floor right now!"

"Oh Johnny, I thought you had a girlfriend!"

"Oh damn, I am a bad man!" I giggled.

"With the mic in my hands, I'm a bad man, even in a fight with my hands I'm a bad man!" He laughed.

"You are so lame."

"Maybe, but I also need to pee, so you go get some shots and I'll be back in a minute!" I said kissing his cheek. I wondered off into the crowd and made my way to the toilet. After doing my business I looked in the mirror and then walked out after washing my hands. Just as I was about to go back to the dance floor I felt and arm around my waist and was pulled into a dark corner. I would have screamed but the hand over my mouth prevented me from doing so. I shrieked when I was pushed into a wall but I looked up to see those eyes.

"Randy what the hell are you doing?"

"Do you think this is funny?" I shook my head.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He grabbed my face.

"Your little session with John, I saw you both, you were practically fucking each other…"

"So what if we were!" He brought his face closer to mine.

"Cause you are mine!" He growled causing me to roll my eyes.

"Okay clearly you have been watching far to much true blood."

"We are supposed to be together P!"

"And you were supposed to leave her." He put his forehead to mine.

"You don't want me, so what is the point?"

"I never said I didn't want you."

"You threw…"

"Randy you have been drinking, lets do this another time." He shook his head.

"No!"

"Won't Sam be wondering where you are?"

"I don't care, I want you." I gasped as he put his hands on my ass and lifted me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I'm going to get you P, one way or another, and you can fuck Cena as much as you like, but at the end of the day I will find a way to get you back in my life." Before I could reply his lips fell on mine and I instantly moved my hand to the back of his neck pulling him in closer. His hands began to roam my body but before it could go further he pulled away and smirked at me before walking away leaving me to catch my breath.

* * *

**miamitravel: I know Mark is being very hypocritical but you can also see where he is coming from a little bit. I don't like that she has to choose either, maybe Mark will see sense soon. Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: At the start of this review I honestly thought you were going to say you hated the story haha! But I totally agree with you Mark does need to cool off but I guess because of Piper's life he feels he needs to keep her from hurt, and Randy enjoys hurting her, although the end of this chapter was a bit heated. I wonder what will happen on the promotional tour hehe! But overall I am glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Maybe Randy is going to find away, but I do think Mark is in the wrong for making her choose. Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: I know! I'm sorry, least there was some Randy Piper action in this chapter! Least he isn't giving up hope! Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha Mark is a douche! It was going so well as well! I hope you enjoyed the tiny bit of action in this chapter though! Thank you for the compliment it is much appreciated but you are awesome for reviewing! Thank you for the review!**

**Roonani: That is totally fine! It seems like Randy has sort of taken the first step though but you are right she is going through a lot and it does seem unfair on her. Damn Mark! Thank you for the review!**

**You are all amazing for reviewing thank you!**

**xxx**


	32. Memories And Boobs!

**Only own Piper**

* * *

"Okay guys that's a wrap thanks a lot." I nodded at the photographer and looked down at Piper who's arm was around my waist. She met my eyes and let her arm drop.

"Give us a couple of minutes and you can view the pictures." Piper smiled at him. I was going to say something to her when I heard someone clear their throat. We both turned round to see Sam standing there.

"How much longer have we got to stay here?" She asked me.

"Uhh I just want to see the pictures…"

"Surely you can see them in the magazine?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Orton can I have a word with you please?" It was Steph McMahon. I nodded and pecked Sam on the cheek before walking over to where Steph had stopped.

"I hope she is not travelling with you Randy." I sighed.

"I did say she wasn't allowed to come with us after today, she's adamant to come though."

"No Randy, this is work, I need you to focus on work, we've got signings, interviews and photoshoots planned and you need to represent this company."

"I know Steph but…"

"She will only cause trouble and I can't have her upsetting two people who are valuable to this company."

"Alright, get prepared for some shouting." As I was walking back over to Sam I heard a laugh and looked round to see Piper laughing with the photographer.

"So I was thinking tonight we could go out to dinner…" Sam said as she saw me.

"We can't, you have to go back to St. Louis."

"But I thought we were going…"

"I know, but Steph said you can't we are going to be too busy, plus you would be on your own most of the time."

"No, I'm coming with you, just because she says so…"

"She is his boss." Stephanie said storming over to us.

"What right do you have to stop me from seeing him huh?"

"Every right, he works for my father, this is a work environment so I suggest you shut your mouth and leave before I have security escort you out."

"Your in on this as well aren't you?" I raised my eyebrow at Sam's question.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Steph replied.

"To get them back together, well guess what Piper it isn't going to work, he still loves me!" She raised her voice and I looked over to Piper who had narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Paul, will you please escort Mrs Orton out of the building please."

"What?" Sam shrieked.

"If I find out you are anywhere near where Randy and Piper are working I will not hesitate to suspend Randy."

"Oh come on Steph!" I said but she shook her head.

"I mean it." She said sternly before walking away.

"She has…"

"Just go home Sam." I said quietly.

"You aren't even going to fight for this are you?"

"I can't fight what Steph says, I'm sorry, but when I get back next week I'll make it up to you I promise." She glared at me.

"You are unbelievable." She said walking away causing me to sigh.

"Tough break man." John said.

"Whatever." I said walking away.

After the house show, I got my bag together and walked out of the arena. I signed a couple of autographs for the fans and then walked over to the car where I saw John and Piper.

"So ring me every night when you get in, so I know you are safe…" I watched as Piper punched him in the arm laughing.

"You are such a dick, but I will talk to you now and again, have fun without me."

"Impossible!" He said pulling her into a hug.

"Douche."

"I don't think she can breathe." I said to John.

"Oh hey man, you want one to don't you." He said with a wink.

"Yeah that's what it is." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll see you Monday Johnny." Piper said kissing his cheek.

"Take care sweetie, call me anytime."

"I will." She said getting into the car. He turned to me.

"Talk to her." He said causing me to look at the floor.

"I'll catch you Monday man." I said getting in the car as well.

The car set off and I sighed at the silence in the car.

"How are the kids?" I asked causing Piper to look at me.

"They are good, currently in Florida." I raised an eyebrow.

"Florida?"

"Mr Cena wanted to look after them, why I have no idea, but apparently they make him feel young again, and he wants to look after them before they start running around, apparently Sullivan looks like a trouble maker." She said with a laugh.

"That's my boy!" I said with a smirk.

"He certainly is." She said looking out of the window sending us into silence again.

"I'm sorry for punching your dad." She looked at me.

"Not here." She said shaking her head.

"What are you just going to ignore me?"

"No I would rather talk to you in private." She said nodding to the driver.

When we arrived in New York Piper had fallen asleep in the car and I found myself watching her. I slowly woke her when we arrived at our hotel she went straight to her room. The next day we went for a signing and then went for a radio interview before heading to the airport to catch a flight to LA. We arrived at the hotel only to be told that the hotel was fully booked and the only room they had for us was a double.

"Fucking Stephanie McMahon." I heard Piper mutter. On the way to the room she flipped out her cell phone.

"Oh, of course you aren't answering your phone, thanks Steph, what did I say no interfering yet you just had to go ahead and meddle." She sighed and hung up the phone.

"Totally professional." I said with a smirk causing her to glare at me.

"Yeah cause I bet your wife will think this is purely professional!" She said walking into the room.

"What are you trying to start with me Piper?" I said closing the door.

"Oh I don't know, I just find it funny how you seem to want to leave your wife yet here you are playing happy fucking families, and urgh in that interview in New York, oh yes I do love my wife a lot, does she know you were going to leave her Randy?" I threw my bag on the floor.

"You made it clear you didn't want to get back together with me, I have no idea what your father said to you but apparently it was something to do with me."

"He spoke the truth."

"And what was that Piper?" I was looking down on her.

"You know I don't get you, you play happy families yet at the club you couldn't wait to get your hands on me…"

"Stop changing the subject."

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"You know I really can't deal with this shit." I said walking out of the room. I walked around LA for about three hours and grabbed something to eat before heading back to the hotel. When I walked in I noticed the balcony doors were open and saw Piper in a white shirt that just covered her butt stood out on the balcony. She didn't look round so I presume she didn't hear me. I sighed and took my shirt off and changed my jeans to my basketball shorts before climbing into bed. I looked out at Piper again and shut my eyes.

"_Baby I'm home!" I said with a smile however I was met with silence._

"_Baby you here?" I heard a noise upstairs and followed it to our bedroom. _

"_Randy?" I looked towards the door that led to the bathroom and saw Piper stood there. Her eyes were red._

"_Hey are you okay?" I said walking up to her and pulling her into a hug. _

"_Yeah…"_

"_So why does it look like you were crying?" She bit her lip._

"_I have something to tell you." I looked at her concerned._

"_You know you can tell me anything." She took a deep breath before I took her face in my hands._

"_I'm pregnant." I felt my eyes go wide._

"_Your, your…." She nodded before she began to cry._

"_I'm so sorry." She said causing me to look at her confused._

"_Hey, why the hell are you sorry, baby you are going to give me a son or a daughter, I couldn't be happier, oh my god, I'm going to be a daddy!" She giggled slightly as I picked her up and twirled her round._

"_Wait you aren't mad?" She asked me._

"_Of course not, when did you find out?" _

"_I got a call from the doctor this morning." I placed her on the bed._

"_You know baby you have made me even more happier."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I get to share all of this with you and that is all I have ever wanted." I placed a hand on her stomach._

"_Man I can't wait to tell people…" I said._

"_I think we should keep it quiet for a while just to be safe you know?"_

"_Of course, can I tell my parents?" I asked._

"_Yes, however I'm not sure how I'm going to tell dad." I looked up at her._

"_Can you do it before we go to Europe?" She smiled._

"_And why is that?" _

"_So I'm not in the country for him to kill me."_

"_Good point."_

"_What are you going to do about wrestling?" I asked her._

"_I'm not sure yet, I need to let Steph know obviously." I leaned over her._

"_I love you so much baby." I said causing her to smile as I kissed her. _

I looked over to see Piper had gotten into bed with me, if only she knew.

It was now morning and we were on our way to a studio to begin the shoot for playboy. Piper hadn't said anything to me since we had woken up. When we arrived at the studio Piper was whisked away to hair and make-up while I was shown around the set. That was when I noticed a drum kit.

"Wait a second what is this?" I asked them.

"Oh this is for Piper's first part of the shoot, it's a tribute to…"

"What!" I turned round as I heard Piper shriek. I ignored the guy who was talking to me and wandered over to where Piper was.

"Whoa what's going on?" I asked as I saw Piper.

"They want me to pose over that thing for Jimmy." I sighed, smooth move Steph.

"Miss Calaway I can assure you we only want it for one piece, it won't be the whole spread we want you to do, this is for our tribute." She narrowed her eyes.

"Listen here mister…" I grabbed her arm and pulled her away,

"Piper, I know you don't really want to do this but I know more than anyone that Jimmy loved nudity, especially you nude." She smiled slightly.

"So just do this, it will be ok, I promise." She looked up at me and nodded at me before walking back to make-up. I smiled slightly before heading back to the guy who was showing me around.

"So as I was saying, while Piper is shooting the photos for that piece we will conduct your interview and then set you up for your pictures okay?" I nodded,

"Sure but what do my pictures entail?"

"Well this is playboy, so you will be shooting with Piper, she won't be fully nude in most of the pictures but we would like to do a shower scene if you are interested?"

"Shower scene?"

"It's a little different for us to have a male in the photos but we want to give it a go, we thought you two would be the perfect fit for this type of shoot."

"Do I have to be nude as well?"

"Well after much consideration we thought it might be best for Piper to stick to the nudity but you will be close."

"Great." I muttered as he carted me off to the interview.

A while later we were getting ready for the shoot and I watched amazed as Piper walked towards me. She was wearing a white shirt that was a little bit too big for her and what looked to be like latex pants. Her was curled and her make up made her look sultry. She smiled slightly at me as the photographer began to go through the shoot.

"Okay essentially we want Piper posing around Randy, your shirt will be open of course and well just make it hot." Piper nodded and began walking on set. I sighed as I watched Piper begin to unbutton her shirt, this was going to be hard to keep myself under control.

I walked on set, and walked up to Piper.

"Okay guys, just let it come naturally." The photographer said aiming the camera at us. I pulled Piper to me and she gasped slightly as I opened her shirt revealing her breasts. I smirked as she smiled provocatively at me.

"That is great guys!" Piper pushed me into the chair and slowly pulled her shirt tight before straddling me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear before slowly leaning back towards the floor.

"Awesome!" I pulled her towards me and started lowering the shirt.

"What do you mean?" I whispered but before she could reply she was cut off.

"Uhh Randy could we see a little bit more breast from Piper please?" She rolled her eyes before standing up tightening the shirt again.

Once we had finished those shots they moved us over to the shower scene.

"You sure you are okay about doing this?" I asked Piper as she came out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, I've got naked for playboy a couple of times now." She said with a smirk.

"No I mean…"

"Oh, it's not like we haven't been naked together before…"

"Yeah but…"

"I'm just being professional." She said walking over to the shower.

"Okay guys we want to keep it hot but not hot so it isn't porn."

"No problem." Piper said disrobing, god I missed her body. I walked in with her and grabbed her hair slowly pulling her head back to reveal her neck.

"Perfect!" The photographer shouted at us, yes this was going to be hard.

After we finished the photo shoot we had to head straight to George Lopez for our interview. The ride was silent and once we arrived we were whisked away again to get ready. Just before we went live I saw Piper in a bright red one shouldered dress.

"You look good." I said to her.

"Thanks you to." She said with a slight smile.

"Talk when we get back to the hotel?" I asked her causing her to nod.

"Yeah." She said just as we were whisked on-stage.

**Piper Calaway and Randy Orton walked out with smiles on their faces as they headed towards the raised stage. Piper kissed George on the cheek before waving to the fans before taking a seat while Randy shook George's hand.**

"**Wow!" George said.**

"**You know I love when WWE superstars come on this show because the fans go crazy!" Piper and Randy laughed.**

"**Well we appreciate it." Piper said with a smile.**

"**I am sorry to have to bring this up but can I just say I am so happy that you are back in the WWE Piper."**

"**Thank you it is so great to be back." **

"**I was so happy when I watched Monday night RAW and you just walked out, these past two years they seem to have been missing something and it just sought of came back when you walked out."**

"**Thank you so much." Piper said.**

"**Randy how was it for you when Piper came back, cause obviously you two are working together, the term I'm using loosely of course." George said causing Piper and Randy to laugh.**

"**You know it feels really good to be working with someone so talented, cause we just work well together."**

"**You do now we have a clip from last Monday night's RAW." The clip began playing of nexus beating down Randy and Piper.**

"**So what I don't get is how Piper you can do this in the ring yet all the other women never really step into the ring with the guys." **

"**I don't know, I mean I have been in this company for a long time now and in all honesty, I'm not afraid to get in the ring with the guys, I can take care of myself when needs be, I think Monday was an off night though." She said with a laugh.**

"**Well you two have a lot of common I mean essentially you have both grown up in this industry." **

"**Yeah both of our fathers were a part of this industry, obviously my dad is cowboy Bob Orton and Piper has the undertaker for a father." Randy said causing Piper to smile and nod.**

"**Now we actually have a picture of the four of you together." A picture came up on the screen, Piper was in the middle with Randy who had his arm around his waist and Mark and Bob on either side. **

"**When was this taken?" George asked.**

"**Uhh, I think that was after wrestlemania 25." Randy said.**

"**Where my dad beat you, you mean?" Piper said with a smile causing Randy to laugh.**

"**18 and 0 baby!" Piper said causing the crowd to laugh.**

"**So you guys have been friends for a long time?" George asked.**

"**I wouldn't say friends." Randy said causing Piper bite her lip.**

"**But yeah we have a lot of history and how could we not doing what we do." Piper nodded. **

"**So I've just heard that you've just come from a shoot for playboy magazine, is that true?" **

"**It is we shot all the pictures today and it's a very hot shoot, I think the guys out there will appreciate it." Randy said.**

"**Can you give us any details?" George pushed.**

"**Let's just say it involves a lot of straddling and boobs." Piper said with a giggle causing the male fans in the audience to wolf whistle.**

"**Wow, did it just get hot in here, Randy you are one very lucky man." **

"**I really am." He said looking at Piper.**

"**Okay unfortunately that is all we have time for, so thank you very much to Piper Calaway and Randy Orton!" The two smiled and waved at the audience before the show cut to commercial break. **

I slowly pushed Piper as we reached the hotel.

"Hey we are back." I said causing her to nod.

"I bought you a big mac." I also said causing her to wake up more.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah, supersize." She smiled brightly.

"I feel like I could eat a horse, thanks Randy."

"It's no problem, we haven't ate all day anyway." When we got in the room Piper jumped on the bed with the food and began to eat.

"You can join me you know." She said causing me to nod and sit with her. When she finished her burger she threw the paper into the bin.

"I told him to leave."

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"My dad, after you had gone, I asked him to go as well, I haven't spoken to him since."

"But Piper…"

"Yeah I know he is my dad and he spoke a lot of sense, but it broke me to have to tell you to leave, I didn't want you to, I want you back."

* * *

**I hate to break the news but this story is ending soon...Soon not yet! **

**miamitravel: Haha yeah poor little jealous Randy! And I think Mark will open his eyes soon, but I think Piper may have to show him, the family seem to be quite stubborn haha. I am glad you enjoyed it and Thank you very much for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you liked the humour its nice to break it all up a bit lol! And I hope they both get what they want as well it seems only fair I think lol Thank you very much for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: It looks like it's Piper making the move this time! Thank you very much for the review!**

**msgemgem: Maybe Randy had an alterior motive for his actions. Haha they both need their heads knocking together I think! I'm glad you noticed that, but don't worry I was thinking of getting Stu together with Piper but when I thought about it I didn't think it fit with how I want the story to go so no need to worry about a love triangle! Thank you very much for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Haha I know what a douchebag, I sometimes wonder if Mr Orton has multiple personalities lol or just incredible mood swings! Haha I'm glad you enjoyed the cameo from the Nexus! I find Mr Barrett to be a bit of breath of fresh air haha. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Thank you all again, you all make my day by reviewing!**

**xxx**


	33. Barneys

**Only own Piper and anyone else you don't know =]**

* * *

"Piper?" Gunner asked as he opened the door.

"Hey little bro." I said walking in.

"Why didn't you use your keys?"

"I just didn't, is dad in?"

"Yeah he is in the kitchen with Michelle." I nodded.

"Okay thanks bro. "

"Your not going to argue are you?" I smiled slightly.

"Hopefully no, but we shall see." I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey daddy." I said as he stood chopping food up causing him to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"I came to talk to my dad."

"What do you want?" He said looking away from me.

"I um, have my bike outside I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go for a ride, it's been…"

"I'm helping Michelle make dinner." I sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for asking you to leave and I would have called but Stephanie had me on this promotional thing, with photo shoots and interviews and…dad please just look at me." He looked up and glared.

"You asked me to leave, I asked you to choose, to me asking me to leave was choosing him." I looked to Michelle.

"Can you give us a minute please?" I asked.

"I think…"

"I'll be fine." My dad said not taking his eyes off me causing Michelle to sigh before walking out.

"Look I just want you to hear me out before you shout at me again, I love Randy dad, you have always known I have but I'm going to stay away from him, you didn't bring me up as the type of woman to break up marriages, if we are meant to be together I'm sure fate will bring us together, but you have to understand that if we do get back together you can't make me choose, my babies need their father, let them have a relationship like we do daddy, obviously minus the fighting but…"

"I get it Piper."

"You do?"

"Well sort of, but what is happening now, is he coming back to you?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No, I think he's going to give things with Sam a go."

"That…"

"It's fine dad, but I think I need a good ol ride on my bike with my daddy." He smiled.

"I can't."

"Oh come on dad, Barney's have brought back the ribs and wings combos…"

"Did you just say Barney's?" Gunner asked walking into the kitchen.

"Uh huh…"

"Oh man, I am so coming along!" He said jumping on the kitchen counter.

"No, Michelle is cooking dinner." I picked up a piece of carrot and ate it.

"So what, it's Barney's!" Gunner said excitedly.

"Uh manners." My dad said.

"Oh I see how it is the old man doesn't want to live a little." Gunner said jumping off the counter and walking over to me.

"Old man?" Dad asked.

"Well you aren't the…"

"Don't say anything, give me a second to get ready." He said walking out of the kitchen causing me to high five Gunner.

"I am totally riding with you by the way because he will probably try to kill me after calling him old." I laughed.

"That is fine." I said walking out into the hallway where I saw Michelle and my dad.

"But I'm cooking us dinner."

"Well you hadn't really started cooking but you can still make it for yourself."

"Wait, I'm not coming?" I looked to Gunner who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I need to spend some quality time with my two oldest children." My dad said causing me to smile.

"Oh so I'm babysitting now?"

"Yeah, I would take the other two but Barney doesn't really like having small kids in the bar but you'll have fun!" He pecked her cheek while she glared at him.

"C'mon kids." He said causing us to laugh slightly before following him.

"See you later Michelle." I said as I walked past causing Gunner to smirk.

"Man I haven't been here forever!" Gunner said as we sat down.

"I know, I have missed this place." I said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Calaway's." We smiled at the owner, Barney.

"Hey man, good to see you, how are the family?" Dad asked.

"They are good, but what is this, Piper, you are still looking as beautiful as ever and Gunner, you look just like your dad."

"Eww." He muttered causing dad to throw a menu at him.

"Kids." Dad said.

"Right, first round on the house, Piper I presume you will be having the ribs and wings." I smiled.

"Of course, although I think we are all having that, oh and don't go easy on the bbq sauce." I said with a wink.

"You got it, I'll bring your drinks over in a bit."

"So you and Randy…"

"Yeah I think you two should get back together." Gunner said cutting my dad off causing me to glare at him.

"I just think we should stay off the topic of me and Randy."

"Good idea, so what type of photo shoots did you have to do?" Dad asked.

"Oh just some for WWE really…" He raised an eyebrow.

"No magazines?"

"One."

"Oh that's cool which one?" Gunner asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said shaking my head.

"Oh Stephanie McMahon I am going to kill you." We turned to my dad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You've done playboy again haven't you?" I bit my lip.

"Maybe…"

"You either have or you haven't."

"Okay I have, but I wasn't alone"

"Please say Eve." Gunner said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Disgusting, but no Randy."

"Wait Randy Orton?"

"Yes Randy Orton." I poked my tongue out at Gunner.

"Oh dear god." My dad said putting his head in his hands.

"So wait he is nude?"

"Why want a date?" I smirked at Gunner.

"I hope you realise how many of my friends are going to look through this."

"That's the point Gunny."

"I'm going to have to kick so much ass backstage again." My dad said causing me to laugh.

After dinner I went back to the house and went straight to my bedroom. I jumped on the bed and grabbed my phone when it started to ring.

"Hey you." I said with a smile.

"Hey to you to, how did it go?"

"Good, you know I hate lying to him though." I sighed.

"I know but it won't be for long."

"I can't believe this is really going to happen."

"Me either, I just called to say goodnight though, sweet dreams baby."

"Thank you, I miss you."

"I miss you too, just remember all of this will be worth it."

"If you say so."

"I do but I've got to go, I love you P."

"I love you too Randy."

* * *

**Hmmm I wonder what is going on! I'm also not sure when the next update is going to be as I have a essay to complete in a short amount of time!**

**msgemgem: Haha they really are idiots! Thank you for the review!**

**miamitravel: I am afraid we cannot kill Sam, I am afraid it has to end at some point though =[ I do love Randy and Piper! Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Haha no she isn't but then is she ever really truely happy lol? Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: I'm sure a lot of people reading this story would like to see that and maybe you will! Piper and Randy are clearly up to something! And least Piper talked to her dad. There is one thing sorted lol! I'm glad you are still loving it and sadly yes it is ending soon =[ Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I think they may be doing just that! I am glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**Roonani: I know I will miss writing about these two but at the moment I don't think there is going to be a sequel, however I have an idea for a new story involving Randy so fear not! Haha don't be jealous of Piper...okay I am a little cause of Randy lol! Glad you enjoyed it though and Thank you for the review!**

**Short but sweet!**

**xx**


	34. RAW Comments

**You know the deal...Don't own anyone from WWE**

* * *

"Anyone order some twinnies!" I smiled at John and walked over to him taking my children off of him.

"Aww babies I missed you, did you have fun with Mr Cena huh?" Sullivan clung to me while Willow giggled.

"Mr Cena had a lot of fun with them, the old man is looking forward to sleeping again though." I looked at him concerned.

"What they weren't sleeping?"

"Whoa P chill out, the old man just missed his daily naptime that's all." I smiled.

"Well tell him I am very grateful for him looking after them." He shrugged.

"He enjoyed it, so how are you?" I looked at him.

"I'm alright, I'm talking to dad again." He smiled.

"You know, he can never stay mad at you." I nodded.

"I know, but it's nice to get things out in the open."

"True." He was about to say something else but was cut off as Mike Mizanin was thrown into catering.

"You think cause you are about to head to the top you can look at my daughter nude!" I shut my eyes and sighed as I heard my dad enter catering.

"Here we go again." I muttered.

"No…..No sir….I was just…"

"You were commenting about her body…." I handed the kids over to John and walked over to Mike who was still on the floor.

"Can we keep it down please!" I said looking at my father. Mike looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry P…"

"Don't you dare apologise!" I said turning to my dad.

"Dad you can't go round and beat up the whole locker room cause I'm in playboy again."

"He was making comments…"

"I know but it's gonna happen, what type of comments anyway?" I said turning to Mike.

"Ummm…"

"|I think you'll find it involved something to do with cream…" I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Meh, maybe if you're lucky." I said with a wink to Mike causing him to smile slightly until he saw my dad's face.

"Piper!" I rolled my eyes.

"Kidding, I was just kidding, come on dad you know what you have to say now." He just stared at me with a glare.

"Piper…"

"Say it." I said causing him to sigh.

"I am sorry for throwing you around." He said to Mike who smiled.

"No problem!"

"But if I catch you looking again, I swear to god I will do it again." Mike went a shade of white and walked off.

"Nice dad, why are you here anyway?"

"To see Steph about me coming back, and stuff, and to see my grandchildren!" He said seeing John with the kids.

"Right."

"God how have you got on with that family for so long, that poor guy." We all turned round to see Sam and Randy walking past.

"What did you say little girl?" My dad said causing me to look at him.

"Dad just leave it."

"No, I find it funny how she thinks her life is so perfect, guess what honey, if he cheated on my daughter with you, there is nothing stopping him doing it on you." I looked to Randy who was looking at me before turning to dad.

"Sam go get me a water."

"What?" She shrieked.

"Just do it." Randy said looking at my dad.

"Leave her alone Mark." He said.

"I find it funny how she is allowed to make comments but oh no the Calaway family just has to keep quiet."

"It's not like that." Randy said glancing at me.

"Dad, c'mon let's just leave it."

"You know Piper, I'm glad you listened to me the other week…"

"Dad seriously just stop…"

"I'm not listening to you anymore, Piper can I have the kids tonight?" I looked to Randy.

"Actually I want to see them tonight because I haven't in a week sorry." He nodded.

"Right then." I bit my lip as he walked away.

"You okay P?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to my locker room, I'll see you later."

"Piper."

"Dad I'm fine, I just want to be alone with my kids right now."

I was sat on the floor watching Sullivan play with some blocks while Willow was sat in my lap. I heard a knock on my door and smiled at Steph as she looked round the door and Stu walked in as well.

"Hey sweet."

"Hi, so this is a little outrageous but umm, we went Nexus to take your kids!" I felt my eyes go wide.

"What!" I said loudly causing Sullivan to look at me.

"I know it's a little outrageous…"

"Outrageous, Stephanie these are my kids, what if something happens to them?"

"I promise they won't, that's why I brought Stu here, to get them used to him."

"Does Randy know?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"Steph he is…"

"Chill out Piper, everything is going to be okay."

"This is so wrong."

"Just, go find Randy and tell him and leave the kids here with me and Stu." I glared at her but stood up after placing Willow next Sullivan.

"You seem to forget my father is also here tonight, good luck Steph!" I said walking out. I found Randy on his own stretching in a quiet hallway.

"Randy." I said quietly trying not to draw attention. He looked and smirked slightly before grabbing me and pulling me into another hallway and then began to kiss me. It was only a short kiss but it made me smile.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you in catering."

"Me too, but that isn't why I'm here." I said with a sigh.

"What's wrong, you aren't running from me are you?" I shook my head.

"No not at all, I just came to tell you Steph has something really bad planned for tonight."

"Well what's going on?"

"She wants to use the kids." His face dropped.

"What!"

"She wants the nexus to take the kids, she isn't budging on this either." His jaw clenched.

"Well we will see about that!" He began to walk off and I struggled to keep up behind him.

"Randy just remember the kids are in there okay?" He nodded before going in.

"No Steph!"

"Randy it is happening." Steph said standing defiantly.

"I don't want them on TV, me and Piper have done well keeping them…"

"Well your babies are going to be stars!" She said walking out.

"She may be one of my best friends but sometimes I just want to punch her in the face."

"If it's any consolation, I'm not happy about this either." We both looked to Stu who was sat on the floor, the kids didn't seem to mind being around him though.

"It's not your fault." I told him with a smile.

"Thanks."

"This is unbelievable." I turned to Randy.

"I know, but I guess we gotta do this."

"What about your dad?"

"If he beats Miz up for looking at me naked, he may just do a hell of a lot worse with this."

"P, come on." I looked at Stu who was watching us from the floor.

"Well, I mean Stu seems to be okay with them, as long as its you that just holds them." He nodded.

"I promise Piper I won't let anything happen to them." I nodded at him.

"Thank you."

"Piper." Randy said looking at me.

"I trust him, now I have to get ready so can both of you leave please."

**RAW**

"**Randy getting the upper hand against The Miz tonight King."**

"**He is, but I'm upset with the lack of Piper Calaway at ringside tonight." **

"**Is that all you think about?" Cole asked.**

"**Hey, Piper is a very important asset and oh my she is fine to look at."**

"**Oh please."**

"**Randy still in control here, and oh wait is this what I think it is, looks like it's RKO time Cole."**

**Randy went for the three count.**

"**Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Randy's hand was raised while the fans cheered.**

"**Well look at this Cole, seems Piper wants to congratulate Randy!" **

**Randy smiled as he saw Piper but that all changed when he saw she was crying. She climbed to the apron.**

"**I wonder what's going." Piper said something to Randy causing him to grip the ropes tightly. **

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't nexuss good old friends, Piper Calaway and Randy Orton." The couple turned to the titantron and glared at Wade Barrett. **

"**What's a matter Piper, you seem a little, scared, could it to do with the fact that your children have gone missing?" Piper looked at Randy who grabbed her hand.**

"**Well I wouldn't worry, because they are in very good hands." The camera panned out to see Justin Gabriel and David Otunga holding the kids. **

"**This is sick!" King said.**

"**I think nexus may have gone to far now." Randy jumped out of the ring and began walking up the ramp when he turned to see Piper still on the apron.**

"**I would go careful Randy, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your…babies now would we, I think Piper should reconsider our offer." Randy's jaw clenched as the video ended.**

"**Look at Piper, I have never seen her so scared King."**

"**How can you be so stupid, this woman has just found out that these vile human beings have taken her children, I can't imagine what she is going through right now." **

**Randy walked to Piper and grabbed her hand pulling her up the ramp but she stopped walking and pulled her hand away. Randy looked at her confused but all of a sudden her composure changed. She wiped her eyes and clenched her jaw before turning round and walking back down the ramp to the ring. **

"**What is she doing?" Cole said as Piper walked around the ring and stopped opposite the announcers table and lifted the apron up. She got on her knees and began to pull something out from under the ring. The crowd went wild as she stood up with a sledgehammer in hand. **

"**Oh, Piper means business!" She walked back over to Randy who nodded at her before they started making their way to the back. **

"**We will keep you updated with this situation after the commercial break." **

**When RAW came back from the break Randy was following behind Piper who was destroying anything in her path.**

"**Piper!" He shouted grabbing her arm with the sledgehammer in mid air.**

"**Let me go Randy, he has my children, our children!"**

"**I know baby, and I want to ring his neck believe me, but we need to think of this logically."**

"**The only thing I can think of is if I join nexus and I don't want to do that but I think I'm going to have to." Randy shook his head and put his hand on her cheek.**

"**I promise you Piper, it won't come to that." She looked up at him.**

"**But what if it does?" **

"**Then I'll get you out." She nodded as he pulled her in for a kiss. **

"**I'm sorry to interrupt." It was John Cena. **

"**What do you want Cena?" Orton asked.**

"**I'm going to help you find your kids, nexus has gone way to far this time, Piper I promise I will help you get them back safe." **

"**Thanks John, come on let's keep looking." Piper said walking past the pair.**

****

Nexus made their way down to the ring and the fans booed. Especially since they had bought Pipers kids to the ring.

"**Tonight we have shown that once again, Nexus is all powerful, as tonight, Piper Calaway will be the newest member of nexus!" The RAW theme tune began to play and the roster walked down the ramp while some walked through the crowd. Nexus were surrounded and when they realised what was about to happen they stood defiantly. Randy Orton began to make his way to the ring as the crowd cheered. While nexus were distracted John Cena and Santino Marella grabbed Justin Gabriel and David Otunga who were holding the kids. Randy jumped into the ring and began attacking Wade Barrett. That was when the lights began to flicker.**

"**Whoa, what's going on here King?" **

"**I'm not too sure, something seems to be wrong with the power…whoa." The power went out for a couple of seconds before coming back on again. When it did Randy laughed and pointed to the ramp where Piper was making her way down with the sledgehammer still in her hand. The members of nexus tried to get free but it was no use. When Piper reached the ring she got into the ring and hit Wade instantly with the sledgehammer. The fans cheered as she continually hit him before throwing the sledgehammer to the floor and asking Randy to pick him off the floor. When Randy had done that Piper got into Wades face.**

"**You chose the wrong woman to mess with." She said before giving him the RKO. The fans went wild as Randy leant next to Piper who was kneeling over Wade. He kissed her head before holding her hand and taking her to the kids. John smiled at Piper as he handed Sullivan to Piper and Willow to Randy.**

"**Well thank god the children are safe, that's all I can say." King said.**

**Randy and Piper left the ring quickly followed by the roster as RAW went off the air.**

"Aww baby." I said as Sullivan was crying, when we got to the back.

"Is he alright?" Randy asked.

"I think he's just a bit frightened that's all, what with being carted around by strange men and all."

"That's understandable, you okay?" He asked me. I smiled slightly at him.

"I'm just glad they didn't get hurt."

"Me either and I would totally kiss you right now if it wasn't for my wife walking this way." He said quietly.

"Can we go now?" Sam asked walking up to us.

"Just let me make sure the kids are okay." Randy said turning to Sullivan and kissing his head.

"Daddy told you he wouldn't let anything happen to you didn't I?" I smiled at the scene as he was now holding Willow and Sullivan.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked causing me to glance at her.

"I think I'm going to head back now Randy, I'll see you Wednesday." He looked dumbfounded as I took the kids from him and started walking away. We would be back together soon.

* * *

**So this is probably going to be the last RAW of the story haha! **

**miamitravel: They do! Everyone seems to be oblivious...or are they...duh duh duh haha! I'm sorry...I haven't inserted a cliff into the story to push Sam off...be patient though! I am glad you are still enjoying it though! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I finished my essay today so I got to writing! I am glad you enjoyed it and haha I couldn't resist pissing Michelle off or Taker for that matter lol its just too much fun! Randy and Piper are still sneaking around...I wonder what their plan is...Hmm we will find out soon! Thank you for the review!**

**bsbfan558:I'm glad you enjoyed the update and Taker and Piper making up. Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I know it will feel really weird not writing about Piper and Randy but as I said I do have an idea for another story =] More sneaking around in this chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: They haven't broken up! It's about time haha. Yes I wonder how it is all going to come out, we shall just have to wait and see! Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you to you all! I'm off to eat some toast...till next time!**

**xxx**


	35. So Far Away

**Only Own Piper!**

* * *

"So right now, we want to bring out a very good friend of ours and seeing as we are in her hometown, it seemed fitting for her to be here tonight, so Piper why don't you come on out." I smiled at Matt and walked on stage to the fans cheering me. I had the kids with me and Johnny Christ took Willow off of me.

"Now I'm not sure how many of you know this but Piper here is holding her two year old little boy who just happens to be called Sullivan." The fans went wild as he said that and the backdrop changed to a picture of Jimmy hugging the guys.

"It's true." Syn said causing me to smile at him.

"So this next song is for Jimmy and I want Piper to help me sing this one and I want you all to sing along as well." I held up a finger telling him one minute and walked up to Mike Portnoy on the drums where he took Sullivan from me. Johnny handed Willow to me and I joined Matt back at the front of the stage.

"This one is called 'so far away'." The fans cheered as Matt began to sing. Half way through the song I noticed how hard it was for him to sing the song so I grabbed his hand causing him to smile slightly at me. When we were done I smiled as the crowd began to chant Jimmy's name and Matt, Syn, Zacky and Johnny hugged me. I walked over to Mike and took Sullivan back.

"In a couple of years time he will be our new drummer!" Johnny said causing me to laugh. I waved to the fans one more time before leaving the stage and watching the guys from the side of the stage.

After the show we were in the car back to my house.

"Thanks for coming out tonight P." Matt said.

"It's no problem, it was fun." I said with a smile.

When we pulled up at my house Johnny took the kids off of me.

"I'm going to put them to bed." I looked at him.

"You are are you?"

"Yes." He said walking into the house causing me to shake my head.

When we got inside the guys crashed on the sofa in the living room.

"Thanks for letting us stay P." I smiled at Brian.

"It's tradition, you have a gig in Texas you stay here, I have a show in California I stay with you."

"True, true."

"So hows Randy?" Matt asked.

"Not sure, playing happy families with Sam I think though."

"And we thought with what happened to Jimmy you two would have got back together." Johnny said walking in.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna head to bed, thanks guys, love you goodnight." I said standing up.

"Want me to come tuck you in." Johnny said causing me to look at him.

"Fuck you Johnny."

"Well that is the point." I rolled my eyes.

"Night." I said once more heading upstairs. When I got into bed I sighed and shut my eyes.

_I smiled as I felt two arms around me. _

"_Mmm I love waking up next to you in the morning." _

"_Me to, you always know how to make me smile." I said still not turning around. _

"_That's good, so what do you want to do today?"_

"_I'm not sure, this is nice."_

"_It is nice, but a mans got to eat P!" _

"_Oh is that how it is huh, let me guess you want me to cook you breakfast in bed, however Mr Sullivan it should be you cooking for me in bed."_

"_Well I interpreted that a whole other way sugar." He said causing me to giggle._

"_Anytime." I said with a wink causing him to laugh._

"_So I'm feeling shower, then lets head out for breakfast then go get the kids from your dad and watch a movie?" I smiled._

"_Sounds good." _

"_But not yet, I can starve for a while for your cuddles." _

"_Now that does sound good." _

"_And then after this I'm going to shower with you."_

"_Whatever you say Mr Sullivan!" _

I reached out across the sheets and looked up with a frown when I was met with cold sheets. I sighed and put my head back to the pillow. Of course it was just a dream. When the guys from Sevenfold used to stay Jimmy always used to get into bed with me, even when I was still married to Randy. I ran a hand over my face and looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Morning." Brian said walking over to the bed.

"Yeah…"

"You had a dream about Jimmy to I guess then." I looked over at him.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say he can't go a night without invading my dream." I smiled slightly.

"Sounds like Jimmy."

"Yeah, I wish he was here aswell you know, I mean we never did do that threesome." I shook my head.

"No we didn't." I said quietly.

"You know…"

"I should really make some breakfast, I know how you sevenfold guys like your first meal of the day." I could tell Brian wanted to say something else but he just smiled at me.

"Yeah we do."

We were all sat around the kitchen table eating when the door went.

"Piper!"

"In here!" I shouted.

I smiled at my dad as he walked in with Michelle.

"Hey daddy."

"Piper you remember we were going out today don't you?" I bit my lip.

"I may have forgot, but if you give me about twenty minutes I'll be ready, if that's okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, we were going to go out anyway." Matt said.

"That's cool, I won't be long." I said pecking his cheek before heading upstairs.

After a morning of shopping with my dad and Michelle I was ready to just crash.

"Hey guys I'm back!" I shouted to the quiet house.

"I don't think they are here." Dad said.

"I should have known by the quiet house." I said with a smile. I saw Maddie my baby sitter walking out of the living room.

"Hi Piper." She said with a smile, she didn't quite seem herself though.

"Hey, thanks so much for coming over at short notice, I appreciate it."

"It's okay, is it okay if I head off now though?" I smiled.

"Of course it is, let me just get your money." I said grabbing my purse and then handed her a $50 bill.

"This is too much." She said.

"Nonsense you came over super quick and I can't thank you enough, where are the kids by the way?"

"I put Willow down for a nap but Sullivan didn't want to sleep so I just left him downstairs with me in the play pen."

"Oh that's cool, okay well I won't keep you any longer, thanks again!" She smiled once more before heading out.

"Dad can you check on Sully, I'm just going to dump these bags upstairs and then I'll check on Willow."

"Sure sweetie." He said handing me a couple more bags before going into the living room. I walked upstairs and put the bags down on the floor in my room, went to the toilet then walked over to the kids room. I smiled as I walked in and saw Willow in her crib, however my smile faded as I got closer and noticed a white foam coming from her mouth, I looked over and noticed clearly that she was having trouble breathing. I felt myself clutch the side of her crib before I heard myself scream.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger, and not a nice one either which I apologise for and also for the lack of Randy!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I wasn't quite sure how people would react to it to be honest lol. All will come together soon about the two! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad you loved it and didn't think using the kids was too outrageous, thank god they didn't get hurt! Thank you for the review!**

**bsbfan558: haha thank you and if he does...well you saw it here first haha! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: Its not exactly an affair, I'm going to clarify that they haven't slept together, just kissing but everything will be revealed soon I promise so don't lose faith the two know what they are doing. Thank you for the review!**

**Thanks!**


	36. Dosage

**Only own Piper and the kids**

* * *

I heard a scream from upstairs and looked at Michelle.

"What the hell." I muttered before walking out of the living room but I noticed Michelle following me.

"Stay there okay?" I said causing her to nod. I jogged up the stairs and looked around upstairs and found Piper in the kids room.

"What's going on?" I asked causing Piper to turn round and I have never seen my daughter so scared. She looked down into the crib and I stepped closer to it and when I saw my granddaughter I put a hand to my face.

"Piper call an ambulance." She shook her head.

"No." She walked over to the dresser.

"Piper what do you mean no, this is your daughter!"

"I'm not waiting for an ambulance, I'm taking her myself." I noticed she pulled some blankets out of the drawer and walked back to Willow and slowly started to wrap them around her.

"Wait, how's Sullivan?" She asked in a panic.

"Sullivan is fine, come on let's go." I said as she picked up Willow. She jogged down the stairs with me closely behind her.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked.

"Something has happened to Willow, we are taking her to hospital, you follow in my car and bring Sullivan." I said throwing her the keys, she nodded slowly.

"Okay, get there safe." I smiled.

"We will, I'll meet you there." I walked out and over to Piper's Range Rover where she had gotten into the drivers seat.

"Piper do you think you should drive."

"Yes just get in and hold Willow, please." She pleaded with me causing me to sigh and get into the backseat where Piper passed Willow to me. As soon as she turned back round she pulled out of the drive.

**Piper**

I wiped a tear away from my eye roughly as I pulled away from the red light, I was trying to get Randy on his phone but he wasn't answering.

"Come on Randy." I muttered.

"Do you think you should be calling him while you are like this?" My dad said.

"Dad, he is her father he needs to know." I said looking at him in my mirror.

"I know but maybe I should call him, you are driving…"

"I'm driving fine!" I said dialling Randy's number again.

"_Hey baby sorry I…"_

"Randy you've got to come to Texas now!"

"_Whoa what's going on?"_

"It's Willow, I'm not sure what's wrong but she's quite cold and oh my god…" I said noticing that she had started convulsing.

"Daddy what's happening?" I said as the tears began to fall.

"Piper I need you to calm down and keep your eyes on the road okay." He said calmly from the back seat.

"_P what's going on?"_

"I'm not sure, she is really sick though, we are taking her to the hospital now…"

"_I'm on my way." _He said hanging up on me causing me to throw my phone into the passenger seat.

"Come on sweetie, granddaddy is here." I heard my dad say.

**Randy**

"I'm on my way." I said hanging up the phone. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to get my car keys and making sure I had my wallet on me. As I was heading for the door I heard Sam say my name.

"Randy where are you going?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"I've got to go to Texas."

"What why?"

"Piper just rang me, Willow has been rushed to hospital…"

"She what?"

"I need to go see her Sam." She nodded slowly.

"Of course let me come…"

"No!" I said.

"Please, let me be there for you this time." I sighed and nodded as I began walking to the door again.

"Wait, aren't you taking a bag?" I turned back to her.

"If you want to pack you aren't coming with me, I don't have time to think of this, I'm going." I said walking over to my car.

As I got in I noticed her get in the passenger side.

"She'll be okay." She said to me as we headed on to the highway. I glanced at her.

"I really hope so." I got my cell phone out and began dialling my mum and dad.

"_Hello."_

"Mom it's Randy, I'm gonna need you to look after Alanna for a bit longer."

"_Of course, but is everything alright?" _I sighed.

"Piper just called me and Willow has been rushed to hospital."

"_Oh my, what's happened?"_

"I'm not sure, I'm not even sure if Piper knows anything to be honest."

"_Well you call me as soon as you hear anything okay?"_

"I will, thanks mom." I said hanging up.

**Piper**

Me and dad rushed into the hospital and handed Willow over to the doctors, but they wouldn't let me go with them so I was currently sat with my dad and Michelle and I was holding Sullivan to me.

"What did Randy say?" Michelle asked causing my dad to look at me as well.

"Just that he was on his way."

"It will be okay." My dad said putting his arm around me.

"You saw her dad." He kissed my temple.

"I know sugar."

"Miss Calaway." I jumped out of my seat and stood in front of the doctor.

"What's a matter is she okay?" I asked him.

"We still aren't sure what is wrong yet, but I was wondering if you had noticed if she may have been ill the past couple of days?" I shook my head.

"No she has been perfectly fine, normal temperature and she is eating fine as well, please tell me she will be alright?"

"We aren't sure yet, it isn't apparent to us what is causing this but I should warn you the police and social services have been called." I frowned.

"What, why?"

"It's just procedure and seeing as it is unusual circumstances they have to but I was wondering if I could check over Sullivan as well, see if he has any symptoms?" I looked at my son and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, okay." I said quietly handing my son over to him, I felt my dad place a hand on my shoulder.

"What have I done to deserve this daddy?" He sighed.

"I don't know."

It had been about an hour and I still hadn't heard anything from the doctors, I began pacing with Sullivan in my arms. My dad was just staring at the floor while Michelle was reading a magazine, I couldn't blame her, I bet she was bored just sitting around all day.

"Mrs Orton." Me and my dad looked at each other before looking at the two police officers in front of us.

"It's actually Miss Calaway, I'm divorced."

"Oh, I apologise, my mistake, I don't suppose you could give us a minute could you?" They turned to my dad and Michelle but dad stood up.

"Whatever you have to say to my daughter you can say in front of us." I looked at Michelle who had put the magazine down on the chair next to her.

"I don't suppose you could hold Sullivan could you?" I asked her causing her eyes to widen slightly.

"Oh, um yeah sure." I smiled slightly at her as she got up and took him off me before walking off somewhere.

"Is there something you are trying to hide, Miss Calaway?" I looked at the older cop and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied.

"Well one child is in the hospital with a mysterious illness and you send your other child off away from us."

"What are you implying?"

"I know all about you wrestlers, you seem to have perfect lives on screen but as soon as you go behind that curtain you are all mentalists, have you ever done steroids?" I scoffed.

"You have got to be kidding right?"

"No, would you mind taking a drug test?" I shook my head.

"You are unbelievable, but I have nothing to hide so go ahead." I said crossing my arms over my chest. My dad was glaring holes into the pair.

"You have no right to be saying this shit to her." He said.

"Excuse me sir, but I am a little concerned for her children's welfare, I still remember hearing the news of what that sicko Chris Benoit did." I made a move to go for the cop but my dad pulled me back.

"Piper don't."

"What is going on here?" The doctor from earlier said coming over.

"I would like to perform a drug test on Miss Calaway." The officer said.

"And who are you?"

"I am detective Bellefleur, you are?"

"I am Dr Conrad, and why would you like to perform a drug test?"

"I want to make sure she has nothing in her system." I clenched my jaw.

"I think I should just say right now detective Bellefleur that I checked Sullivan Orton out and he has shown no sign of harm, nor has Willow for that matter despite the circumstances, so before you start making accusations…"

"I'm just doing my job doc."

"How is Willow?" My dad asked.

"I'm waiting for some tests to come back, at the moment though she has stopped convulsing but her temperature has risen…"

"Is that good?" I asked confused.

"Actually it's not it's a bit too high for my liking, but I'm trying to figure this out as quickly as possible."

"Can I see her?"

"Not just yet, but I will see what I can do soon okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Thanks doctor." Dad said as he walked away.

"I'm going to send a team over to your house Miss Calaway just to check it over."

"Do what you want, I just want my daughter to be okay."

"One more question, where are their father?"

"He's on his way, he lives in St Louis."

"Okay." They said before walking away.

"That shithead, what have I told you though, don't hit a cop."

"Yeah whatever dad, cause asking them to stop for doughnuts is perfectly okay."

"I was hungry." He said causing me to smile.

"See your smiling, she will be alright honey, if she is anything like her mother she will make it through."

"I really hope so, I just want to see her."

"I know, you will soon."

**Zacky**

We were driving back to Piper's house when we noticed a police car stationed a bit down the road. As we got closer to the gates there were two cops stood outside.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brian said.

"I'm not sure, wait here guys." I said getting out of the car and walking up to the officers.

"What do you think you are doing young man?"

"I'm trying to get into my girlfriend's house." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You are Miss Calaways boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Well surely you would know that she is at the hospital."

"Piper is at the hospital?"

"She would have called you I'm sure."

"Well I have been at the mall, no signal, what is going on?"

"He's right signal at the mall I pretty poor." The other cop said.

"Shut up."

"Yeah can I have some information now please?" I asked getting their attention back.

"Right, her daughter was taken to hospital that's all I know." I ran back to the car.

"Brian drive to the hospital." I shouted at him as I jumped in.

"Whoa, where is the fire?"

"It's Willow, I'm not sure what is wrong but just go."

"How did you get them to say anything to you?" Johnny asked.

"I just said I was her boyfriend."

"You always get the good jobs." He said causing me to roll my eyes.

**Randy**

"What floor is Willow Orton on?" I asked the girl behind the desk.

"And you are?"

"Randy Orton, her father." I said showing her some ID.

"Oh, one second." She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"The paparazzi are lurking so we don't want to say where she is out loud."

"Thanks." I said nodding to her as I made my way to the lift. When the doors opened I ran through them and noticed a bunch of people in the waiting area, Piper was in Brian's arms and he noticed me and whispered something to Piper causing her to turn around. She saw me and ran over to me and crashed into my arms.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"We still don't know, the doctor said we should hear something soon though." She said. God I wish Sam wasn't here, I just want to kiss Piper and let her know I was really here for her.

"What are you doing here?" Piper said as she saw Sam.

"I'm here to support my husband." Piper pushed me away and glared at Sam.

"Piper this isn't the place." Mark walked over and grabbed Piper's arm.

"Just cause you can't handle that he is back with me."

"Sam!" I said causing her to slowly look at me then the floor.

"Umm I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I looked to the man beside me in a white doctors coat.

"No how is she?" Piper asked appearing suddenly vulnerable.

"I presume you are Mr Orton?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah I am."

"Can I talk to you both privately please?"

"Of course." I said noticing Piper as she paled. The doctor began to walk away and I followed and noticed Piper wasn't following.

"C'mon." I said causing her to look me in the eye and nod. She walked past me and followed the doctor.

He walked us to his office and sat us down in the chair.

"It seems we have managed to stabilise Willow, however she is still in a critical condition."

"Oh my god." I heard Piper mutter before she put her head in her hands. I put my arm around her and looked to the doctor.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked.

"Well, the toxicology reports have come back, Miss Calaway are you having trouble sleeping?" She looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"How do you know?" She asked confused.

"Are you taking any sort of drugs for this?" She shook her head.

"No, I um lost my friend which is why I can't sleep, I haven't really told anyone though, I didn't see any point in using drugs."

"Wait what does all of this have to do with Willow?" I asked.

"The toxicology report has come back, Willow was found to have a high level of drugs in her system." I looked to Piper who looked even more confused.

"I don't understand, she couldn't have, I mean sure I have aspirin in my house but that is locked away, there is no way she could get that."

"What type of drugs are we looking at?" I asked the doctor keeping my cool.

"Mr Orton, your daughter was given a very high dosage of sedatives, which for a person of Willow's age is fatal."

* * *

**I couldn't keep you guys hanging, however I'm not sure when the next update will be.**

**miamitravel: I apologise it was a bit mean! But I have updated as quickly as possible! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby:I am really sorry, I just thought it would be okay to end the chapter there, but she is still alive! And I hope you liked the Randyness in the chapter...although bringing Sam, really some just don't think! Thank you for the review!**

**bsbfan558: Willow is still alive! It was a good idea she let Randy know otherwise it would just be mean! Thank you for the review!**

**It appears not many people found the appeal to the last chapter lol...Please just drop me a note to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to those who did review!**

**xXx**


	37. Bolo

**Only own Piper and the kids**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have anything like that in the house?" I asked Piper causing her glare at me.

"Of course I don't, why would I lie when it would help my daughter."

"Sorry." I muttered

"Can we see her?" Piper asked the doctor.

"Not for long, I'll show you to her." We stood up and followed him to Willow.

When I saw my daughter I instantly got mad. This was sick.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I promise you you will get better, the doctors are going to make sure of that, and your one tough cookie." I put my hand on P's shoulder.

"I can't help but think this is our fault."

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"Karma." I looked at the floor.

"This is no-ones fault."

"Randy there is no explanation for this apart from someone doing this to her." I ran a hand over my face.

"Lets be thankful that she is okay…"

"She isn't out of the all clear yet Randy." Piper said making me shut my mouth.

"Why did you bring her?" She said after a couple of minutes.

"She wanted to come show her support."

"You haven't told her yet then."

"No, I'm still waiting for my solicitor to call back." She nodded and I knelt next to her.

"I promise, we will be together soon." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the police want to talk to you two." We both looked at each then to Willow before walking out.

"Mr Orton, it's nice to meet you, I spoke to your…" Piper raised her eyebrow.

"Ex-wife." She said for him.

"Right, I spoke to your ex-wife earlier about this case, we have also been to your house Miss Calaway and have found how the drugs were administered."

"How?" She pushed.

"We found some residue in your daughters bottle, we also looked at your son's bottle and found it perfectly fine, so it seems your daughter was targeted specifically." Piper placed her head in her hands and I put my arm around her waist.

"Do you have any ideas who it is?" I asked the detective.

"Not yet, but I was wondering if I could have a list of everyone who came into contact with Willow in the past forty-eight hours." Piper ran a hand through her hair.

"There is me, my dad, his fiancé and the guys from avenged sevenfold, oh and the nanny."

"Have you got all of their contact details?"

"They are all sat in the waiting room apart from the nanny."

"Okay, I want to talk to them all tonight, I promise we will find who did this." Piper nodded.

"Thank you." I said as he walked to the waiting room.

"It can't be any of them right?" I asked her causing her to shrug.

"As much as I dislike Michelle, I don't think she is stupid enough to do this."

"If she is least there wont be a wedding." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Kidding." I said with a sigh.

"I know, sorry, this just all so out of the blue, I'm so confused!"

"Me too, but we will get through this as a family, c'mon lets get back to the others." She nodded before beginning to walk off but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I looked around before kissing her.

"I promise, I'm here for them and here for you." She smiled slightly before we walked towards the waiting room. When we got there we noticed the people had multiplied. It looked like a scene from the game plan but instead of football players it was full of wrestlers. John walked over to P and hugged her close.

"You okay?" He asked causing her to shrug. Mark stood up.

"What's going on?" She turned to her dad.

"Somebody has given her a high dosage of sedatives, apparently I found her just in time."

"Please don't tell me that is why they are talking to Michelle right now?" I looked from Piper to Mark.

"Look they asked Piper who Willow had contact with in the past forty-eight hours, they are gonna talk to you and the guys from sevenfold as well, it isn't a personal vendetta." Mark sighed.

"Honey why don't you go and get something to eat, you look hungry." Piper shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'd rather stay here."

"The hospital has a café."

"I said I'm fine." She looked briefly at Sam before walking over to the guys from sevenfold and hugging Brian.

"Randy what's going on?" Sam asked quietly. She handed me a coffee.

"Thanks, Willow was drugged."

"Oh my god is she going to be okay?"

"Hopefully, the doctors are still seeing to her now, but the police are on the case as well."

"Really, it must be serious."

"Apparently Piper got to her in time." She began rubbing my back.

"Well let's just hope they find who did this."

**Piper**

There were only a select few people left at the hospital the rest had gone to a hotel or my dad's house. Those who were still in the hospital were asleep. I was looking at Randy who had managed to fall asleep but Sam was in his arms. I glared at the scene. She shouldn't be here. I noticed him slowly waking up and he saw me causing him to smile at me. I nodded down to Sam and he looked to her then back to me.

'I promise' He mouthed causing me to smile. I ran a hand over my face.

"P why don't you go home and get some sleep." He said quietly, trying not to disturb anyone.

"I'm not leaving while she is in the hospital."

"Well at least try to sleep here." I shook my head.

"I don't want to, just in case, I don't want to miss anything."

"You won't I promise one of us will wake up as soon as we know something." I still didn't close my eyes.

"I can't." I said simply. He sighed and tried to sit up but was constricted by Sam. I looked over to the elevator as the doors opened and saw it was the detective.

"Miss Calaway." He said as I stood up to greet him.

"Is there an update?"

"Yes, I questioned everyone here and it seems that everything checks out, I want to make sure though that that your nanny was at your house." I nodded.

"Yeah she left as soon as me and my dad got back, she did me a huge favour by helping out, what's going on?"

"Piper Maddie isn't answering her phone, so we went by to check at her house and her mum said she took off late this afternoon, she said she was going away with friends but we are going to look into this, but at the moment, she is the main suspect in this case right now, I'm putting out a bolo for her, so we will find her and bring her in as soon as possible."

* * *

**Sorry this is a short one!**

**msgemgem: It's all going to come out soon I promise! Willow is being seen to so hopefully she will be okay. Thank you for the review!**

**miamitravel: I'm glad you enjoyed and understood why I had done it. It looks like you may be right about the babysitter, or she really did go somewhere with friends. Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: The babysitter is looking very much like a culprit right now! Randy was a bit sneaky in this chapter lol! Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: We found out how she got them. Someone did it but who! Maybe it is Sam but she was with Randy or maybe she wasn't Thank you for the review!**

**bsbfan558: Michelle is a good guess but the police don't think it is her at the moment. Haha if only Randy did tell her to go away! Thank you for the review!**

**I'll try update as soon as possible!**

**x**


	38. Talk To Us

**You know the deal! **

**Starting with something from a previous chapter to explain a few things**

_

* * *

_

_"I told him to leave."_

_"What?" He asked me turning to face me._

_"My dad, after you had gone, I asked him to go as well, I haven't spoken to him since."_

_"But Piper…"_

_"Yeah I know he is my dad and he spoke a lot of sense, but it broke me to have to tell you to leave, I didn't want you to, I want you back." _

"_You what?" He asked confused._

"_I want you back Randy, I mean it's like we have been fighting this for so long and I'm just so tired now, I know what I want, even if you don't want me, I just thought I would let you know that." He got up off the bed and walked up to the balcony. I watched him from behind and bit my lip before sighing and leaning back onto the bed. I closed my eyes._

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." It was quiet for another minute or two._

"_I want that too." I opened my eyes at his voice._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I want to be with you, I'm sick of all of this back and forth shit, I want you P, it's always been you, you should know that." I lent up on my arm and looked at him._

"_I'm starting to."_

"_Everything that I'm doing with Sam, it isn't real, I'm still going through with the divorce." He turned to me._

"_You are?"_

"_Yeah, I can't be with her anymore, it isn't fair, I'm in love with you." I smiled slightly._

"_So what do we do from here?" He walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed and began playing with my hair causing me to lean into him._

"_We carry on as we do for now, I don't want Sam blaming you for all of this, is that okay?" I nodded._

"_Yeah although I can handle her."_

"_I know, and I know she won't go quietly, but I want to be the bigger man here." _

"_Okay, so this is really going to happen?" I said with a smile looking up at him._

"_Yeah baby, it is." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss._

"It's about time she got some sleep." I heard my dad say causing me to open my eyes, I noticed him walking away.

"Hey." I turned to see Michelle with a slight smile on her face. I rubbed my eyes.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"You don't have to wake up you know."

"I want to be, how long was I out for?" She shrugged.

"I'm not too sure." I nodded slightly.

"Sorry you had to be questioned by the police." I said biting my lip.

"It's okay, I understand why I was, I have nothing to hide anyway."

"I didn't want you to think I had told the police to question you or anything."

"Piper, I know we aren't the best of friends but even I know you wouldn't do that."

"Thanks, thanks for being here for my dad as well."

"He is my fiancé." I just nodded and looked around the waiting room but was distracted when someone coughed. I looked around and saw Randy looking at me. He sat next to me.

"You okay?" I shrugged.

"This is still weird."

"I know, I tried calling the solicitors office but there was no answer, so I left a message."

"Okay, you still want to go through with this?"

"Of course I do, especially after all of this, I want to keep my children safe."

"What about Alanna?"

"I'm going to talk to my solicitor about that as well, are you prepared to look after her?"

"Yeah." He noticed Sam walking back over.

"She will be alright P, the police are out looking for her, she can't go to far, they will get her." She sat next to Randy.

"I just can't believe I let her into my house, she seemed perfectly normal, I guess I was wrong."

"Don't blame yourself P, this isn't your fault, none of us knew."

"Hey are you okay?" My dad asked interrupting us and handing me a coffee.

"I still want to see her."

"I just saw the doctor and he said you will be able to go see her again soon."

"Okay." I took the coffee and walked over to Brian who was holding Sullivan.

"How you holding up?" He asked as I sat down.

"I'm sick of people asking me that to be honest." He smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I see you got some sleep though." I nodded.

"Yeah, not that I wanted to though."

"You need it, otherwise you are going to feel ten times worse."

"I'm already feeling bad."

"Remember this isn't your fault yeah?" I was quiet for a moment.

"P he is right, you can't blame yourself, and she will be okay, I know it." Johnny said.

"Thanks, what are you guys doing anyway, don't you have a show?"

"We've postponed the tour until we know Willow will be okay."

"Oh guys you don't…"

"Yeah we do, you were there for us with Jimmy, so we want to do the same." Matt said putting his arm around me.

"Thank you guys."

"Mr Orton, Miss Calaway?" We all turned round to see the doctor. I stood up and walked over to him with Sullivan in my arms.

"You can see Willow now." He said causing us to smile and follow him.

**The Police**

"I want to find this girl, how was talking to her friends?"

"They haven't heard anything from her, we are still running the background check though."

"Anything on how she got the drugs?"

"Her friends say she hasn't touched a drug in her life, that they know of anyway, so trying to find who got this to her is going to be hard."

"Phone records, what's going on with them?"

"There were two phone calls made within about two hours of the incident, one was longer than the other."

"Do we know who she called?"

"Not yet we are still trying to get a match on the numbers, should be any minute though."

"Great…"

"Boss, look at this!"

"What is it?"

"Maddie just happens to be a relative of one Samantha Speno."

"Who is that?"

"Well she is now known as Mrs Orton." I smirked.

"Really?"

"Yeah and it looks like she was one of the people Maddie called around the time of the incident."

"Well would you look at that, it seems Mrs Orton needs to have a talk with us."

* * *

**Little bit of a twist although Im sure most of you had an idea!**

**msgemgem:He explained in this chapter why he was being close to Sam, just to get some attention off of Piper. Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Did Sam do it? More should be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: It is looking like the babysitter but was she alone in it that is the question! I promise in the next chapter it will all come out. Glad you enjoyed the bit with Randy though. Thank you for the review!**

**bsbfan558: I know poor Piper =[ Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: I was wondering if I had lost a reviewer! Haha maybe you are correct about a third party being involved...but it will all come out in the next chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**Until next time!**


	39. All There Is To It

**Don't own anyone from WWE!**

* * *

"I told you." I looked to Randy and smiled slightly.

"I'm her mother…"

"I know baby, she's got this far she won't give up now."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking that's all."

"They are gonna find her."

"I just don't understand why she did this, it's just confusing."

"I know, look how about I go get some coffee?"

"Okay." He kissed my temple.

"I won't be long." He said before walking out.

I looked down at my daughter and sighed.

"Mommy is really sorry for letting this happen to you baby, but you know you've pushed me and daddy together closer right, he's going to be around a lot more for us now, and he won't ever let this happen again, neither will I for that matter, I promise that." I sat there watching her for a while and didn't realise I had fallen asleep with Sullivan in my arms. I didn't see Randy so I smiled down at Willow before walking out to the waiting room.

"Hey daddy, have you seen Randy?" He shook his head.

"No I haven't, why?"

"Oh he was just going to get me a coffee that's all but no biggie."

"Mrs Orton?" I turned around to see the police officers standing next to Sam. I looked to dad who shrugged.

"Yes." She replied.

"Would you mind coming to talk to us for a bit please?"

"Umm why?"

**Randy**

"_Ahh Mr Orton, I've been expecting your call." _

"You have?" I asked.

"_Yes, I tried to call a week ago but your wife answered the phone and…"_

"What do you mean my wife?"

"_Samantha, she answered your cell phone, which I was a bit surprised about to be honest with you, seeing with the circumstances that's all."_

"What did you say to her?"

"_I mentioned papers I believe, but I didn't go into detail about them for obvious reasons." _I sighed and shut my eyes.

"I need those papers as quick as possible, I've got to go." I hung up and stormed into the hospital.

**Piper**

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" We all turned to Randy as he stormed towards Sam.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I just got off the phone with my lawyer, I find it funny how he said he called me and you answered my phone yet failed to relay the message to me." She looked to the floor.

"Mr Orton do you mind stepping away from your wife we need to talk to her." He looked at the police.

"Why, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid…"

"I think I have a right to know why you want to talk to my wife!" The detective sighed.

"Mr Orton we want to talk to your wife about a family member."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Maddie." My head snapped towards Sam.

"Dad take Sully." I said sternly.

"What do you mean Maddie?" I asked them causing the detective to sigh.

"We discovered that Maddie happens to be related to Sam, we were just curious to know if she knew about her whereabouts?"

"You're related to her?" I said turning to Sam.

"She's a distant relative, I didn't think it would be important to say that." I saw Randy narrow his eyes at her.

"Actually Mrs Orton…"

"Can you stop calling her that please, she won't be Mrs Orton for much longer." Randy said.

"And why would that be Mr Orton?" The detective asked, causing me to hold my breath.

"Cause I'm divorcing her." Sam looked between me and Randy.

"You don't look to shocked there Sam."

"That's because she answered the phone from my lawyer."

"And when was this?"

"About a week ago."

"You are not leaving me for her!" Sam screamed

"No, Sam I just can't stand you anymore!"

"I know what you were doing Randy." I bit my lip.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know that you were sneaking behind my back with her…" I saw my dad look to me, I couldn't look to him though.

"Samantha I think you should calm down, now can you tell us where Maddie is?" The detective intervened.

"No, as I said she is a distant relative, I haven't talked to her in years."

"That's funny, because a couple of hours before the incident with your husbands daughter, she received a phone call from you." Everyone looked to Sam, who was shaking her head.

"I didn't call her, I must have leant on my phone."

"Really, because she seemed to have received a couple of phone calls in the past month, and seeing as you apparently knew about Mr Orton's relationship with Miss Calaway, I would say that is a pretty big motive."

"If you have done this don't expect to get off easily." Randy hissed, causing me to place my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch him you bitch!" Sam screamed at me.

"You don't have any say in this, I swear to god if I find out this was you it won't be Randy you have to worry about." The detective walked away for a second.

"I'm not scared of you." I began to walk towards her.

"Well you should be, because I've put up with your bullshit for way too long now, and I am not having you destroy my family again."

"So he is leaving me for you." I smirked.

"As I said that is none of your business."

"Well, well, well, that was my colleague, Mr Orton have you taken any large amounts of money out of your account recently?" He shook his head.

"I don't think so, only flights really, how much are we talking anyway?"

"$10,000." Everyone in the waiting room looked to Randy and I heard Johnny whistle under his breath.

"No I haven't touched that amount of money."

"Not even for your divorce?"

"No, I was going to sort out money when I started the proceedings."

"So that only leaves one other option then." We all turned to Sam who was cowering in the corner. I felt my jaw clench and I quickly turned round and pushed Sam up against the wall with such force that she began to gasp for air, although I'm sure my hand around her throat wasn't helping.

"You are a sick bitch you know that, and guess what I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of me hitting you oh no, while you are rotting away in prison I'm going to raise your precious Alanna and there is nothing you can do about that."

"I…won't let you take her…I didn't do this."

"Too bad, at the moment all the evidence is pointing at you!" I said giving her one last push into the wall before letting her go. Randy pulled me into his arms as we watched the police cuff Sam and read her her rights, of course we still didn't know for sure if it was her, but one way or another she was going to be out of our lives for quite some time. The detective nodded at us before taking Sam to the elevator who was screaming. I closed my eyes and sighed as the doors closed.

"I guess it's all over." Randy muttered.

"Not quite, but I think it's close."

"I've got you." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You will always have me." I saw my dad storm past me causing me to look at Michelle who was now holding Sullivan.

"He doesn't look happy." Michelle said causing me to sigh.

"I'll go." We both looked at Randy.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah maybe I should…"

"No I'll go." He said walking away.

**Randy**

I took a deep breath as I approached Mark. His back was to me.

"It's my fault that she lied to you."

"That's the problem Randy, my little girl never used to lie to me."

"This was the reason we didn't want to tell anyone, we didn't want anyone to get hurt…"

"And you have both done a mighty fine job of that haven't you, my granddaughter is in the hospital."

"She is my daughter, and I didn't think she would ever do anything like this, you don't know how I am feeling right about now, knowing that my daughter is in the hospital because of my actions!"

"Your damn right this is your fault." I sighed.

"Don't take this out on Piper."

"You are both as bad as one another."

"So how come you are allowed to sneak around with Michelle and Piper isn't allowed to see me, we have history Mark, whether you like it or not, but I've grown up since the last time, and I'm not stupid to let her go again, I need her Mark and I'm going to be with her whether you like it or not, but don't take it out on her."

"You…"

"I love her Mark, and that's all there is to it." I said walking away.

**Sam**

_I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a phone ringing. I walked into the bedroom and noticed Randy had left his bed on top of the dresser. I smiled slightly and picked the phone up, I didn't recognise the number so answered._

"Hello?"

"_Oh hi, is Randy Orton available please?"_

"I'm afraid he is in the shower at the moment, can I take a message for him?"

"_Can you tell him I have the papers and to call me to arrange an appointment."_

"Umm okay bye." _I hung up the phone and stared at it. What the hell did he mean by papers. I narrowed my eyes at the phone and went to the messages. I screamed as I read through the texts from Piper. I noticed there had been phone calls as well. I felt sick. And when I heard Alanna cry I smirked and made a move for my phone before walking into her bedroom. _

"_Don't worry baby, this is for you." _

_

* * *

_

**I am so sorry for the delay! Anyone for the first time ever we have something from Sam's point of view**

**Aliel Yevrah: Haha bad language is no problem around here! I think Sam better watch her back cause there will be lots of people after her! Thank you for the review!**

**miamitravel: There will more from Sam in the next chapter to go in a bit more detail about what happened but of course it was her! damn crazy lady haha! And thank you fro keeping up with this story! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: I'm glad I can still keep you on your toes but well done for guessing right haha! But damn Sam! Thank you for the review!**

**bsbfan558: Haha I just thought I would give it a bit more of a twist...and the evidence is pointing to her by the looks of it. Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: They are going to be together! Its about time thats all I have to say lol. And haha just a little twist I wanted to put in, of course sam had to have something to do with it lol! Thank you for the review!**

**NIKKI: Haha thank you and it seems like Sam may have committed a guilty act doesnt it lol! Willow is on the mend and it looks like Randy and Piper may just be back together. Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: I think she will...I don't think Piper and Randy will let her off lightly! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: Sam has really hit a new low! Piper and Randy will get their revenge! Thank you for the review!**

**Wow the last chapter proved to be quite popular lol! Thank you all so much for taking the time to review!**

**B**

**xXx**


	40. Understand Now

**Don't own any Superstars**

* * *

"Mrs Orton, I hope you realise how serious this is?"

"Yes thank you I know but I didn't have anything to do with."

"So how do you explain the calls and the messages and the missing money?" I looked down at the table.

"It will be a lot easier if you just tell us what happened." I just looked over at my lawyer who gave me a slight nod.

"Nothing happened."

"Let me put it this way, we know where Maddie is Sam, and it's only a matter of time before we get the truth from her." I sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Who?"

"Willow, I just wanted to scare Piper, and maybe I thought Randy would hate her for letting something happen to their precious daughter."

"Why Willow?" I looked at him.

"Because he forgets about Alanna because of her, I did it for my daughter."

"Sam, that is a serious statement."

"Yeah, well I was serious as well, it's a shame that little bitch didn't die…"

**Piper**

I walked into Willow's room and saw my dad smiling at her.

"Hi." I said quietly causing him to look up at me.

"Hello." I bit my lip.

"Look dad I am really sorry about hiding me and Randy for you, but this was why, we didn't want anything bad to happen…"

"I think it is a bit late for that don't you?" I sighed.

"I know, and I know you must think this is the worst decision to get back with Randy, but I really do love him and I just want you to know we haven't been having an affair, we haven't slept together anyway, we've just been discussing how he is going to get away from Sam without anything happening to Alanna, apparently we weren't so secretive though, but that is why I didn't tell you, simply because I couldn't and you don't understand how much I hated keeping this from you daddy…"

"Stop." I looked up at him.

"I understand now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You aren't my little girl anymore, and I get now that I can't keep you wrapped up away from people that will or will not hurt you, and don't apologise for hiding the fact that you and Randy are back together, I should have told you about me and Michelle, I realise now that lying to you and Gunner was not the best idea, just don't forget about your old man huh?" I smiled and hugged him.

"Daddy I will never forget about you, plus I only live round the corner from you."

"I know, you do know how proud of you I am though don't you?" I looked up at him.

"Yes,"

"Good."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." We looked round to see the doctor stood there.

"It's okay." My dad said.

"I have good news, Willow is responding well to the treatment and hopefully she should be home in the next couple of days."

"Thank you for everything."

"It's my job." He said with a smile before walking out again.

"I'll go and let everyone know the good news, do you want anything?" I shook my head.

"No thank you." Dad smiled at me before walking out and I looked down at Willow.

"You are such a brave little girl sweetie, mommy and daddy are so happy that you are okay."

"Yes we are." I smiled when I heard Randys voice and then felt his arms wrap around me.

"Any news?" I asked leaning into him.

"Not yet, however I'm going to St. Louis in a couple of days to go see mom and dad and my lawyer, I just want to make sure you and the kids are okay first."

"Thank you for talking to dad."

"Anytime, is everything okay?"

"I think things are going to be a lot better from here on out." He kissed my hair.

"I think so to, are you going to be taking time off work now?" He asked me causing me to sigh.

"I'm not too sure right now, I don't want to leave them."

"I'm sure Steph won't mind if we bring them on the road for a couple of weeks."

"But what are we going to do after those couple of weeks, I don't think I could trust to leave them with a stranger now, not after all of this."

"I know baby, but we can't take them with us all the time."

"I know…"

"Just remember that we are together again, a family again." I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Don't hurt me." I said looking into his eyes.

"Never, I'm not loosing you again, I'm not letting anything like this happen again."

**Sam**

"So you're telling me, you didn't want Maddie to administer as many sedatives as she did?"

"No."

"That still isn't going to stand well in court."

"Nothing is, I know that, it wasn't supposed to be like this,"

"What did you expect when you give a high dosage of sedatives to a toddler?"

"She was supposed to blame him, he was supposed to come running…"

"I don't think he will come running to you when you are in jail do you Sam?" I put my head in my hands and didn't reply.

"Take her to the cell, you will go up against a judge tomorrow morning to see if you can apply for bail." I shut my eyes as the tears began to fall.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the lack of update and for this one being so short as well! I have had a bit of writers block and life has been a bit hectic!**

**miamitravel: She is one crazy lady indeed! I thought it seemed fitting for Piper and Lee to bond what with everything going on it just seemed right lol. Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Sam is all of those things! Haha you do make me laugh, it seems she will be going to jail for quite some time, but there is one more thing that might just cut her deep, which I will get to in coming chapters! Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: Some more for Sam in this chapter! What a nasty piece of work she is haha. And I'm glad you enjoyed Randy puring his heart out bless him, he is a softy really! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: Maybe it will lead to a happy ending, not long to go till the end now! Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: We all know Sam has had it coming now for a while, it's quite funny cause it's her own mess this time. Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you are still reading after my rather long break**


	41. Bonding

**Don't Own Anyone Affilated With WWE**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm and turned it off before it would disturb Piper. I sat up and looked to my side and sighed when I saw the bed was empty. I ran a hand over my face and got up. I walked across the hall to see Piper sat in the doorway looking at the twins sleeping.

"Can't sleep again?" I said causing her to jump.

"No." She whispered. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you okay with me going today?" I asked.

"It will be good for you, plus I bet your mom is worried sick."

"She will understand if you need me though."

"I'll be okay."

"Just promise me you will get some sleep."

"Sure." I sighed as I knew she wouldn't, I think I would have to go to Mark on this one.

"Look I've got to get ready, c'mon at least lie in bed to see if you can drop off." She shook her head.

"I'm fine here." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright."

"Hey Mark it's Randy."

"_I gathered."_

"Look she hasn't been sleeping and I'm heading back to St. Louis now, so I was wondering if you could keep checking up on her."

"_She hasn't got any better?"_

"No, I find her most nights just in the twins bedroom staring at them."

"_Alright, I'll try my best, but you know how stubborn my daughter can be."_

"Of course I do, she gets it off you." I said with a smirk.

"_Hilarious…"_

"But true, oh look my flight, gotta go bye!"

**Piper**

I was sat on the sofa watching the kids as they watched TV when I heard the front door go. I jumped slightly but smiled when I heard dad's voice.

"Piper!"

"In here!" I replied.

"Hiya sweetie." He said as he kissed my cheek, I smiled at Michelle as she walked in behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"What, your father can't come for a visit?"

"Of course you can."

"Good, so you won't mind if I look after them, while you and Michelle go shopping." I looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I need help with woman stuff?" Michelle said causing me to turn to her.

"And you want me to go with you why?"

"Bonding session."

"Of course, I don't really…"

"I'll take care of the kids, go out have fun, I may even buy you a dress." I raised an eyebrow.

"But you haven't let me borrow your credit card since my divorce, and then you got mad when I spent so much."

"Well if you don't want presents…"

"Randy hasn't talked to you by any chance has he?"

"Why would he?" My dad asked.

"No reason, I guess I'll go get ready then."

**Randy**

"Randy!" I smiled as I stepped out of the car to be greeted with my mom. She pulled me into a hug.

"Hey mom."

"It's so good to see you."

"I haven't been gone long."

"I know, how is Willow?"

"She is good…"

"Piper?" I shook my head.

"Not good." She put her arm around me.

"Come on, let's go have a chat." We walked inside the house and over to the kitchen.

"So what is going on?"

"I think what happened to Willow really scared her."

"Of course it will sweetie." Mom said handing me a mug of coffee.

"No I mean really scared her, she is unsure if she is going to go back on the road."

"But she can't just give up her job."

"That's what I told her."

"She is clearly blaming herself for this."

"Well it isn't her fault…"

"No it's mine for bringing Sam into our lives." Mom sighed.

"You can't say that Randy."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Alanna."

"I know, she was the best thing about all of that to be honest with you."

"Of course she is, she is beautiful."

"So are you and Piper back together now?" I smiled.

"Yeah we are, and she is prepared to adopt Alanna." Mom smiled.

"That is fantastic!"

"It really is, I think life is taking a turn for the better."

"Wait, does this mean you are going to move to Texas?" I shrugged.

"We haven't talked about moving in together so I'm not sure."

"Well, you could always move to St. Louis…"

"Mom you know how much Piper loves Texas and her dad is there."

"But what about your family?"

"We've done it before."

"And I hated it then, look I know Piper doesn't want to go back on the road but I can look after the children while you two are gone and they can't come with you." I took a moment to think about what my mom was propositioning me with.

"Are you serious?" She smiled.

"Randy, I love looking after the kids."

"Well I'm going to have to talk to Piper, but I don't see any problem with it." I jumped as she shot up out of her seat.

"Fantastic, now I may have been looking for you even though I wasn't quite sure if it was going to happen, but there is this perfect house which just fits you and Piper." I turned to her.

"Umm mom I need to talk this through with Piper first."

"Right, but I think you should just take a look at it."

"Okay…"

"Great, it just so happens that it is an open house today so you can help me get some groceries and we can stop at the house on the way to the store." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You've had this all planned out haven't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about dear." She said with a smirk causing me to roll my eyes.

**Piper**

I ran a hand through my hair and smiled at the waiter as he placed my lunch in front of me.

"Thank you for today." Michelle said causing me to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but…"

"Just forget it, I guess I should thank you for dragging me out of the house." She smiled at me.

"We all understand why you haven't been showing your face, your daughter nearly died Piper of course you are going to want to spend time with her."

"Yeah." I said with a slight not.

"I'm going to miss Houston town." I looked at her as she was looking out of the window.

"It is nice, but you'll be back in like a week or two."

"Oh I know but we won't be here for long." I raised my eyebrow.

"Michelle, what are you talking about?" She looked at me.

"After the wedding, me and your dad are moving to Austin, he didn't tell you?" My eyes widened.

"When are you moving?" I questioned.

"After the wedding, Piper I'm…" I placed my knife and fork on my plate.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'm going to head back."

"Piper don't go."

"Sorry Michelle." I placed money on the table.

"How are you going to get back?" She asked, seeing as she drove us here.

"I'll get a cab."

"No it's fine I'll come with you."

**Randy**

"_Hey you."_ I smiled.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I asked sitting back on the bed.

"_I'm not too bad, how is St. Louis?"_

"It's good, I miss you though, how are the twins?"

"_Happy but I think they miss their daddy, they had a nice day with dad though."_

"Did he take you guys out?"

"_No actually Michelle took me shopping."_

"I bet that was exciting."

"_Oh it was, especially the part where she told me her and dad are moving to Austin soon."_

"No way, when?"

"_After the wedding."_

"How do you feel about it?"

"_Honestly, I'm upset my dad isn't going to be around the corner anymore, now it's going to be about a three hour drive."_

"I'm sorry baby."

"_It isn't your fault but thank you, I guess I have to deal with the fact that daddy isn't always going to be there, anyway enough about me, how is your mom and dad?"_ I smiled.

"They are both delighted that we are back together, they can't wait to see the twins either, so they are going to throw a barbeque when RAW is in St. Louis in a couple of weeks."

"_That will be nice, I have missed your mom and dad."_

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked concerned.

"_Don't worry about me, just have a nice time okay?" _

"I will, if you can't get to sleep tonight, just give me a call…" Piper giggled.

"_Are you going to sing me to sleep?" I smiled._

"If you are lucky."

* * *

**Once again sorry for the lack of updates, the assignments are being thrown my way lol. My uploader is also being difficult and doesn't like me updating my story for some reason unknown to me.**

**Aliel Yevrah: I hate to tell you this but Sam isn't going to be killed off, I know she deserves it after everything but I think she will stay out of Randy's business from now on. Thank you for the review!**

**KaylaSimms1990: It most certainly is! Thank you for the review!**

**msgemgem: I'm glad you are enjoyed everything with Sam lol. And they are a cute couple lol. Thank you for the review!**

**miamitravel: No Sam in this chapter but yes she is a bit psychotic lol. Thank you for the review!**

**Bingobaby: A Randy and Piper filled chapter in this one with a bit of a surprise from Michelle lol. Thank you for the review!**

**hOtlilmofo: Looks like Randy has a decision to make about this whole house situation. Seems like there is a bit of doucheness left in Taker lol but thank you very much. Thank you for the review!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: She is thank god, it is about time! Thank you for the review!**

**So Should Piper move up to St. Louis? Decisions Decisions**

**xx**


	42. Miracles Do Happen

**Don't own anyone from WWE or affilated**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen but stopped when I saw Piper sitting on the kitchen counter, staring into space.

"Hey baby, you okay?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, it's just weird you know."

"Of course it's going to be weird, this is your home." I said sitting next to her.

"It's just that so much has happened here, sure it wasn't always good times, but it was the twins first home, we bought this place just before our wedding." I smiled.

"It's also where you threw anything in your reach at me when, well you know…" She shrugged.

"I'm still being held back."

"But if you stay P he isn't going to be here."

"I know, I guess it is time to move on." I grabbed her hand.

"This is going to be so good for us baby, a fresh start, a new house, a new state, a chance for us to be a family again."

"This is what you isn't it Randy?" I pulled her off the stool so she was in between my legs and I ran my hand through her hair."I'm not going to screw this up, I promise you baby, I want you, no-one else, just me, you and the kids, trust me." She nodded slightly.

"I do."

"I hate to interrupt this lovely moment but the car is going to be here in a minute." We jumped at Mark's voice.

"Hey daddy, we are ready when you are." He looked around the kitchen and sighed.

"This place seems so empty." I glanced at Piper as I remembered how he handled the news of Piper moving.

"_Hello!" Piper called out. _

"_In here!" Michelle called back causing Piper to look at me._

"_Just remember let me do all the talking." She said causing me to nod. _

_We walked into the front room and Piper hugged Mark before sitting down on the sofa opposite him. _

"_Good trip Randy?" Mark asked me._

"_Yeah it was thanks." _

"_So what brings you guys here, not that I don't love seeing my daughter out of the house and all." Piper sighed._

"_I know that you are moving to Austin." _

"_What, how?" Piper shrugged._

"_Let's just say I have my ways and to be honest once again I am pissed off that you have kept something else from me but in a way I am kind of glad because it made me decide something."_

"_First off, the reason I didn't tell you was because you had enough going on with Willow but what do you mean by making a decision?" _

"_You aren't the only one moving." _

"_Are you coming to Austin?" Michelle asked._

"_No actually, St. Louis." _

"_Missouri?" Mark shouted._

"_Yes, me and Randy have talked about it and we think it would be good for the kids as well as for us, to start over."_

"_But…" _

"_It's not like you would be round the corner from us anyway…"_

"_Yes but we wouldn't be states apart."_

"_I'm still going to see you dad but you will have this new life when you marry Michelle and it's time that I got out of Texas, sure I will always love it but I've gotta go."_

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Piper looked to Randy then nodded before turning to Mark with a slight smile on her face._

"_Yeah."_

"This place is nice." Piper said as we walked into the restaurant.

"You've never been here before?" I asked her.

"Why does that seem so hard to believe?"

"Because you live here?"

"No, I live an hour from here."

"Hello Randy." I smiled at mom as she approached me and Piper. They had come for Mark's wedding and to help us move after.

"Hey mom." She kissed my cheek then turned to Piper.

"Piper it's so good to see you dear, you look so pretty."

"Thank you, I'm just sorry you can't stay at the house."

"Oh honey we understand why, I'm just happy to help." Piper smiled when Mark called out for everyone to sit down.

**Piper**

"So the limos will pick you up after the ceremony and take you to the restaurant, then the disco will be right after the meal."

"Does he know when you are leaving?" Randy whispered to me.

"Nope, but he will live with it, I think it's best if we leave when we planned, he will be going in a couple of days anyway."

"You sure you want to leave so soon?"

"Yeah, it's gonna take us a while to get back to St Louis, so tomorrow would be perfect." He smiled.

"Okay."

"What are you two talking about?" Dad said coming over.

"Oh nothing, you excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course, you are still staying over tonight though aren't you?" I looked to Randy who raised his eyebrow.

"Of course, family movie night right?"

"Right, oh this is a bit awkward." I looked behind me to see Sara, dads ex, holding Gracey and Chasey.

"I'll go dad."

"You sure?"

"Yes, why don't you talk to Randy for a bit." I smirked at Randy as I walked away.

"Hey stranger." I said to Sara. She put the girls on the floor letting them run around.

"Hello, long time no see."

"Most certainly, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, wait is that Randy Orton talking to Mark?"

"Strange isn't it?" She smiled.

"Well I guess miracles do happen, so are you two back together?" I nodded.

"Yeah, only recently but you know."

"Mark let you take him back?"

"Yeah, he put up a fight but well, when his daughter is just as stubborn as he is then he isn't going to win." She laughed.

"That's good to hear, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" I shrugged.

"Well he put up a fight with me and Randy, I wasn't his biggest fan over this."

"But now?"

"He's happy and dad deserves that, you know I gave him hell over everything that happened between you two right?"

"Gunner mentioned something when I was dropping the girls off before but thank you you didn't have to."

"Are you kidding, you were one of my favourite step moms." I said with a giggle.

"How are you finding your new one?" I sighed.

"We haven't always got on, yeah we have only just started talking but I made a deal to get on with Michelle if dad got on with Randy."

"That sounds like a good deal."

"Of course, all is fair I guess."

"So are you going to be moving with the happy couple?" She asked.

"No actually, I'm going to St. Louis, me and Randy are moving back in together."

"Whoa."

"Yeah I know, it's quite a big step but starting new is what we need and I think getting out of Texas will be good for all of us."

"Sounds like you know what you are doing." I smiled.

"Thanks, so are you coming tomorrow?" She shrugged.

"Your dad invited me but I think I'm going to pass, by the sly looks I've been getting, I don't think I'll be too welcome." I looked over my shoulder and saw Michelle casually trying not to look our way.

"Ha don't worry about her, If dad wants you there…"

"I think he just did it cause of the girls." I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not gonna change your mind am I?" She shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie." I sighed.

"It's alright, I'm just happy I've finally seen you." She smiled.

"Me to, but I got to go, hopefully I will see you soon and good luck with everything." I hugged her.

"Thank you Sara, you too, and if you ever need anything just let me know."

"I will, take care of yourself." I smiled as she walked away.

"Thanks for talking to her." I jumped and spun round to face my dad.

"Dad she is my friend." He sighed.

"I wish you would act like that with Michelle." I rolled my eyes.

"I distinctly remember you saying that to me before you married Sara."

"It's different now."

"Not really dad, its pretty similar to be honest, however I am getting better with Michelle, you have to admit."

"Well yes you did go out shopping and to lunch."

"Exactly, I'm just trying to keep my father happy." He pulled me into a hug.

"Darling you will always keep me happy as long as you are in my life, now lets go boogie." I laughed.

"Wow that was so cheesy, but I love you dad." He smiled down at me.

"I love you too kid."

* * *

**Again I am so sorry! Uni is getting me down as well shit happening in my personal life however I am here!**

**I think I'm going to write one more chapter and then this story will be done. Ahhh sad times! HOWEVER I may write a sequel if people would be interested? I don't think it would be as drama based but it would be following Piper and how she deals with the news of Edge retiring and the Rocks return as well as other things haha. Or I could just write a whole new story lol. let me know what you think =]**

**Bingobaby: I apologise for not updating sooner but I'm here and I promise I will not make you wait long for the last chapter. They are moving in yaya! Thank you so much for the review! It is very appreciated.**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: Once again I am very sorry for not updating! Well they decided to move in together yay! I think they will be happier as well and I'm glad they are still happy at this moment in time! Thank you so much for the review I appreciate it **

**Please review!**

**Thank you**

**xXBXx**


	43. See You Later

**Okay here it is...The last chapter of 'You had my heart, at least for the most part!' I hope I've done it justice!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone that is affilated with WWE**

* * *

"Morning daddy." I said with a smile as I walked into the kitchen, I kissed his head before sitting next to him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good, what about you, I mean it isn't my wedding day today."

"I kept waking up but other than that I'm perfectly fine."

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him and smiled at Gunner as he joined us at the table. Dad sighed.

"Do you guys really hate Michelle?" I looked to Gunner who had bit his lip and I turned back to dad.

"It's not that we hate her…"

"Piper I know you don't."

"Look me and Michelle certainly aren't the best of friends but to be honest, she is okay." He smiled slightly.

"You mean that?" I nodded.

"No more lies." Despite me leaving tonight, I thought to myself.

"And what about you son?" Dad said looking at Gunner who just shrugged.

"Whatever dad."

"I think what he means is, that over time we will accept Michelle, this isn't the first time we've had to accept someone into our lives dad, it's hard for us but we do it cause we love you." I said. Grabbing his hand.

"Thank you, you looking forward to being my best man?" Gunner was looking down at the table.

"Sure, I'm gonna go play some x-box." He said getting up and leaving the kitchen. Dad stood up but I pulled on his arm.

"Leave him alone, I'll go see whats up, you need to start getting ready."

"Do you think I made a mistake having the wedding here?" I looked out into the yard.

"Not at all, I'll catch you in a bit." I said walking out and into the living room.

"So my lovely brother, whats wrong?"

"You still havent told dad that you are leaving tonight have you?"

"No."

"But you just said no more lies."

"I know, but it isn't exactly a lie, he knows that I'm leaving, just not when."

"I'm worried." I took the controller out of his hands causing him to look at me.

"What about?" I asked.

"Moving, not having my big sister around anymore."

"Oh sugar I still mean it when I say you can come stay with me, seriously you give me a call and I'll book a flight, and if I'm on the road, Elaine will be happy to look after you."

"Isn't that a bit weird?"

"Maybe, but she will see you as family." He just nodded.

"Come on, keep your chin up, I have a feeling everything is going to be okay from now on."

"You do?" I smiled.

"Yeah, things are starting to look up." 

I ran over to the bed when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Well good morning baby." _I smiled.

"Well good morning to you too, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_What, I can't call my lovely girlfriend to say good morning to her?" _

"Of course you can, but I know you Orton…"

"_Okay, can we do breakfast?" _I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't, I've got to stay at the house."

"_Well the twins need help getting ready." _

"Randy you have dressed them plenty of times, I'm sure now is no different…"

"_I lost…their socks."_

"And this is why your mom is at the house." He sighed.

"_There is no convincing you is there?" _

"Sorry, I got to have my hair and make-up done."

"_You don't need to, you are beautiful enough."_ I giggled.

"Oh baby you are such a cheese ball."

"_You love it, you sure you can't sneak away for thirty minutes."_

"Okay seriously what's going on?"

"_Well I thought we could say goodbye to the house, in the right way." _I bit my lip and looked at the clock.

"Give me five minutes." I said hanging up my phone.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Stay for five more minutes." Randy asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I can't I've got to get back." He groaned.

"So lame." I giggled and put my hair up in a pony tail as I grabbed my keys off of the bedside table.

"I'll see you later." I said giving him a kiss.

"Randy I think…oh Piper dear, I didn't realise you were here." I turned round to face Elaine and smiled.

"I was just dropping the twins socks off, I accidentally packed them in my bag last night." She just nodded.

"Okay…"

"Well I better get back to dad, see you later." I said with a quick wave as I walked out.

_I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. I smiled slightly as I ran my hands down the dress. _

"_You really made a good decision with this dress." I nodded but couldn't take my eyes off of the mirror. I turned to the side and smiled as the dress moved. It was pure white and the top was tight while the bottom flowed out at my waist. A red sash went around the middle and was tied in a bow at the back. There was a knock on the door and I smiled at my dad as he walked in. _

"_You look beautiful." I held my hand to my eye._

"_Don't daddy, I cant cry it will mess up my make up." He smiled and wiped a tear away._

"_Sorry, you just look so much like your mom." I looked at my hands then back up to him and hugged him. _

"_It's true Piper you do." My auntie Hazel said. She was my moms sister and just happened to be a dress maker._

_There was another knock but this time it was at the front door. _

"_I'll get it." Hazel said causing me to nod._

"_So you sure you still want to do this?" Dad asked._

"_Of course."_

"_All I'm saying is that this is marriage."_

"_I know that dad but he makes me happy." He was about to reply but there was a commotion outside. _

"_What the hell." I muttered. Me and dad walked out and I laughed as I saw Hazel trying to stop the guys from Sevenfold from coming upstairs._

"_Umm I think you will find these are friends of the bride." My dad said causing her to stop._

"_I know that, but they are supposed to be at the ceremony." She said narrowing her eyes and Johnny smiled at her._

"_Sorry H!" Jimmy pushed passed her and ran to me._

"_Oh baby you look so good." He kissed my cheek and held onto my arms. _

"_Thank you, what are you guys doing here though?" _

"_Well, we've brought you a few gifts." _

"_Guys those are supposed to be for after the wedding." Dad said._

"_Actually these aren't." Brian said pulling out a box. I looked at them all._

"_What's going on?" Jimmy took the box from him._

"_We know that you need something blue on your wedding day, so I've got you this." He pulled out a piece of blue silk._

"_I don't understand." He walked behind me and untied the red sash and let it fall to the floor._

"_What the hell." But I shut up as he replaced it with the blue sash._

"_You're Piper Calaway, and we thought that the red was a bit too traditional, where as this is more you." _

"_We also made some arrangements with your florist." I raised my eyebrow at Matt but gasped when he pulled out a bouquet of white roses but a bright blue rose was right in the middle._

"_Food dye is a wonderful thing." I smiled and took it from him._

"_Thank you guys, this is awesome." _

"_Now that is an improvement." Hazel said causing me to smile at her._

"_Sorry about this…"_

"_No honey, he is right, this is definitely more you." _

"_Thank you."_

"_Now just time for the veil." I smiled as Jimmy pulled it over my face._

"_There, Orton is a lucky guy." _

"_Yeah he better know it as well." I rolled my eyes at dad._

"_I hate to break this up but it's time to start moving out." Steph said as she walked up the stairs. I nodded and smiled to the guys._

"_Here we go." I said._

_My hands started to shake more as we got to the doors of the church._

"_Piper." I looked at dad._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you." I smiled brightly._

"_I love you too daddy." The sound of the wedding march hit and I took a deep breath. Dad linked his arm with mine and we slowly began to walk down the aisle. I looked around as everyone stood up and was smiling at me. That was when I caught his eye and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Randy smiled at me before turning his back to me. As we got closer I smiled at Stephanie and then looked to Randy as I met him at the alter. _

"_I love you beautiful." He mouthed as I took another deep breath and smiled. This was it, I wasn't going to be Piper Calaway anymore, I was about to become Mrs Randy Orton._

"God damn it!" I shook my head a little as I got back to reality. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was up in a bun with a white ribbon to hold it in place. My make-up was light.

"Mark just stay still!" I turned my head and looked at the door to my bedroom then my eyes met the hair stylist and I sighed.

"Could you excuse me for a few minutes." I said standing up causing her to nod. I walked to my dads room and let against the door frame.

"Stop pulling my hair, I'm not young you know, I'm gonna be bald by the end of today."

"Would you stop complaining, you are such a baby!" I smiled at my auntie Hazel.

"Everything alright?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, your auntie is just pulling my hair out." She rolled her eyes at dad.

"No I'm not your father insists on moving all the time." I walked into the room.

"Let me help."

"Yes let her do it."

"Fine, you know you really are a handful Mark." Hazel said.

"You're just finding this out now?" I commented causing her to laugh.

"Oh I see what this is, all the women gang up on the groom."

"Hey us McGraw ladies have got to stick together."

"There is a flaw, she is a Calaway."

"I knew we should have hyphenated you when you were born." I smiled at her and started to plait my dads hair.

"I can always change it…"

"You were born a Calaway." I held my hands up.

"Whoa big man chill out."

"Technically she is a McGraw, you and my sister were never married." At the mention of mom I looked to dad who flinched slightly.

"Yes but Rose…"

"I know what Rose wanted Mark, she was the one that told me after all, anyway she might be a Orton again soon." My dad spun round and grabbed my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"Has he proposed to you." I took my hand out of his grasp.

"Umm no dad, we've just got back together, there is no wedding on the horizon just yet." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why would she say something like that then?" I shrugged.

"Cause it's aunt Hazel and she wants to make me another wedding dress." Hazel smiled brightly.

"I'm seeing some lace."

"Sounds good…"

"Stop putting ideas into her head!" We both laughed at dad.

"Chill out old man, but there your hair is done."

"Thanks." He said standing up and walking into the bathroom.

"He is still so easy to wind up." I looked to Hazel and shook my head.

"Do you think today is the best day for that?" She smirked.

"Honey any day is best for that, now come on, I'll help you get in your dress."

**Later That Day**

"You look beautiful." I turned round and put my arms around Randy's neck and he put his hands on my hips.

"Thank you, have I told you how sexy you look in a suit?"

"You just did."

"Well It's true, you know I kind of miss evolution, just cause you never really wear a suit anymore."

"But I've changed, I'm not a massive son of a bitch now." I nodded.

"True."

"You know today has kind of reminded me of our wedding day." I smiled slightly.

"Me too."

"It really was a great day."

"Yeah it was." He raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just weird to think that if we get married again, in the very distant future, Jimmy isn't going to be there, hell it's weird knowing that he hasn't seen this altogether." I said gesturing between the two of us.

"I know, but I guess if he hadn't…" He sighed.

"Died?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just, if certain things hadn't of happened, we probably wouldn't be here right now together."

"I know, it just sucks that certain things have to happen." He pulled me closer to him.

"I know baby." We were quiet for a few minutes.

"Looks like we are ready to go, does he know yet?" Randy asked causing me to shake my head.

"No, but he will now, I'll meet you out by the car okay?"

"You want me to come along just in case?"

"No I've got to do this on my own."

"Alright." He kissed me then walked out. I looked around for dad and when I spotted him I grabbed his arm.

"Can we talk outside please?" He nodded.

"Sure what's going on?" I grabbed his hand.

"I'm really sorry for doing this today, but I'm going to St Louis."

"Tonight?" He raised his voice.

"Now…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause of the wedding, I know this isn't the best way to go, but it's time for me to start moving forward with my life, I'm starting new, starting over, this is my chance to have a family of my own, where we are actually together instead of passing the kids between me and Randy…" He held his hand up.

"I know Piper, and I'm not mad, it's about time my daughter was truly happy, but promise me, once a month we will have a father daughter day." I nodded.

"Of course." He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." I started crying and I looked up at him.

"I'm going to miss you too daddy."

"You better get going, let me know when you get there okay?"

"I will." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too dad." I pulled away and smiled at him before walking away. As I was going I heard Michelle.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think from now on, everything is going to be good." I smiled slightly as I heard dad say that.

I walked through the hotel and saw Randy was waiting by the entrance with the car.

"You okay?" He asked as he saw the tears running down my face causing him to pull me into a hug.

"Yeah."

"You sure you want to do this?" I looked up at him and put my hand on the back of his head.

"More than anything."

"This is really happening?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah it is, don't screw it up this time." He laughed.

"Not going to happen, this is about us now, as a family, no-one or nothing is going to come in between us this time, I promise, I know what I want."

"I know." He kissed me.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." I replied. He let go of me.

"Come on, lets go home." I nodded and he got into the drivers side. I was about to get into the car but I looked over my shoulder at the hotel and saw my dad standing there with Michelle. I smiled at him.

"See you later Texas."

* * *

**Okay here we go...That is it...This story is over! **

**There will be a sequal though and I hope to post the first chapter within the next week, however I'm not sure what it's going to be called yet so if you want to read it look out for it! **

**Bingobaby: The sequal will obviously feature them living together lol, I was going to write about them moving in in this chapter but I just thought I would end it where I did lol. Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan: I'm glad they have finally figured things out as well, it just seemed right to have them patch things up in the end. Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**msgemgem: There will be more on Sam and Alanna in the sequal, but I'm glad Randy and Piper are happy as well it's about time haha! And I enjoyed writing this and I am so happy that you have enjoyed it and followed the wild ride all the way haha. Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**hOtlilmofo: Things have worked out finally! Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story, you have all kept me going! **

**Until next time! **

**xXBXx**


End file.
